Anything Goes Dragon Slave
by InuOtaku911
Summary: Darkstar has been defeated and the gang parts ways yet again. Weeks have passed and Zelgadis finds a new lead. Joining him are Lina, Gourry, and Amelia, as they search for a certain cursed training grounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. If I did, my life would be much more exciting.

Hi! To those who have read my first story, welcome back. I seriously did not think it would be so soon before I came up with another story. But inspiration struck and here I am. Now, about an updating schedule. Simply put, I have none. My school work takes up most of my time, so updating will be sporadic. But for now, read, review, and enjoy!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

In the dim light of the lantern, Zelgadis searched through the seemingly endless pile of books. To any other person, this task would be tedious and would give up. But not him. It was routine; every time he came across a new town, he would look for a library or temple, for any hint as to a cure. Now that the barrier was lifted and he didn't have to worry about Darkstar, there were countless more towns for him to look through.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his tired arms. He had scoured through dozens upon dozens of books so far, without a simple clue. The owner said there were some very rare books in his collection, not that Zelgadis could find any. Maybe if the others were here the search would go faster...

He shook the thought from his mind; that wouldn't be possible. Amelia had royal matters to attend to, while Lina and Gourry went of to find a replacement sword. Zelgadis gave a small chuckle, thinking, _'Even if they were here, the town would somehow be destroyed and we could never return.'_

Getting back to business, he reached for the next book, "The Amazons of Joketsuzoku." He cocked an eyebrow. _'Doesn't look like much, but it can't hurt to look at it.'_ Opening the book, he blew away the thin layer of accumulated dust and started reading.

"The Amazons are a matriarchal society, who have inhabited the land of Joketsuzoku of thousands of years. The tribal laws are centered around martial arts, where those with superior abilities rule the tribe. While only females may rule, both genders are trained to fight. The Amazon's have been known to use unique fighting techniques and herbs during battle.

"Joketsuzoku is located to the far west, across the sea and surrounded by mountains. The cursed springs of Jusenkyo can be found in the vicinity (See page 37). Any outsider to enter Joketsuzoku are swiftly dealt with..." Intrigued, he flipped the pages to the indicated page. "Jusenkyo is a training ground covered with various springs. Bamboo poles rising out of the pools are used to fight upon. However, the Amazons try to stay away from these grounds. It is said that any who train at Jusenkyo will face the wrath of God, for the springs are cursed. Any who should fall into the springs are turned into creatures, who had drowned in the springs years ago. Some known curses are: cat, piglet, duck, panda, octopus, girl, man,..."

The book dropped from his hands. Could this be the answer to his problem? Strengthening his resolve, he flipped through the book, looking for a map. Finding none, he moved to where the maps were kept. He would not let this chance pass him by.

* * *

Amelia was sitting in her room, writing by candlelight of her latest adventure. She had started doing this after the battle with Copy Rezo. She had found comfort in reading the tales after a stressful day of palace work. But while the stories brought her joy, they also came with a tinge of sadness. She missed her friends, and the thrill of adventure that always followed them. All the people she had met: Lina-san, Gourry-san, Sylphiel-san, Filia-san, and Zelgadis-san, among others. The thought of the chimera brought a blush to her cheeks.

A knock at the door jolted her back to reality. "Come in," she called out. The door opened and in walked one of the maids. "What is it?" she inquired.

"Philionel-sama requests your presence," she said. Holding back a sigh, she replied "Tell Otou-san I'll be right with him." The maid gave a curt nod and walked out. Amelia closed her book, standing up. _'Back to palace life.'

* * *

_

"Mou, this is so boring!" Lina yelled as she poked at the fire. They had been on the road, looking for a replacement sword. "All this time, and nothing! Man, I'm beginning to feel like Zel. There aren't even any bandits for me to take my anger out on!"

Gourry stared at the food, intent on grabbing the biggest as soon as it was done. His focus shifted as he said, "Well, maybe we ought to visit Amelia. Wasn't there an armory, or something? They might let us have something for protecting Amelia."

Lina's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, Gourry. You said something smart for once. Hm, I guess we can go to Saillune. It'll probably take a couple weeks of travel."

Gourry smiled, giving himself a proud nod. His eyes closed, thinking, 'That'll show her I'm not a total idiot.' Seeing her chance, Lina grabbed at Gourry's fish and chomped down. His eyes shot open, saw the food in her hand and yelled, "Oi, Lina! That was mine!" She gave a wink, saying, "It's your loss then."

* * *

Hours of searching had paid off. The map revealed itself. Looking over the paper, Zelgadis examined the name of each spring. His eyes swept over the paper several times, coming to rest on what he needed. The Spring of Drowned Man. His heart thudded against his chest, before going for the front desk.

Haggling over the price with the owner, he got it for a few hundred gold pieces. Not too bad, considering past bills over food for Lina and Gourry.

He hurried towards the inn he had been staying at. He got to his room, ready to take off. However, something in his head was telling him to write to Amelia. Relenting, he sat down and got to writing.

* * *

Saillune, one week later

Amelia walked out of the meeting, stretching her limbs. Nearly three hours of sitting in a stuffy room, discussing politics was enough to drive most to tears. But Otou-san had insisted, saying it would help prepare her for when she took over.

Her maid walked up to her, an envelope in her hand. "Amelia-sama, a message arrived for you. It says it is from Zelgadis-san." She handed it over and walked away. Amelia's eyes lit up, excited at receiving word of his travels. She tore the seal, carefully slipping the slip of paper out.

"Dear Amelia, how are matters in Saillune? I have found a new lead, it looks promising. I'll be passing by Saillune, so I'll stop by. By the time this reaches you, it'll be about a week until I reach you. I'll see you soon. Zel."

"Amelia, what do you have here?" Surprised, she jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around, seeing Phil.

"Ah, Otou-san. You scared me," she said. "It's a letter from Zelgadis-san. He says he's coming here in a week."

The excitement in her voice was evident. He knew his daughter had feelings for the sorcerer. "Very well, we shall get a room prepared right away." A broad smile graced her face, as she turned around and ran off to her room. She could sense another adventure rearing its head, right around the corner.

* * *

Questions, comments, critisism, anything and I'll see you next time! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma. If I did, my life would be way more interesting.

Hello again! Wow, I REALLY didn't expect this chapter to be out so soon. Either way, here it is. Thank you Coollizard and DragonSword35d for your reviews.

Just for reference, this fic is based on the Slayers anime, after Try, and the Ranma 1/2 manga, approaching the fight with Saffron. And now, on with the chapter!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spell/Attack names

* * *

**

The sun peeked over the horizon, as if greeting the new day. A tent, sitting in a small clearing, braced against the early morning breeze. Pushing back the flap, out came the "heartless sorcerer swordsman." He did a quick check of his surroundings, a habit picked up over the years. After a few bites from his food pack, he got to packing up the tent. It would be several hours until he reached Saillune, and the sooner he was done, the sooner he would get there. The image of Amelia's smiling face blossomed in his mind.

His face heated up, reasons unknown to him. The princess was his friend, yes, but why would his heart try to break out of his chest at the mere mention of her name?

Filing the thought away to look at later, he set off. He reveled in the peace of the forest. So quiet, as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Time passed by lazily, until his ears pricked up. His ears were sensitive to sound, and in the calm of nature, the footsteps came to him easily.

Despite noticing the steps, he was blindsided, pushed back by a force akin to one of Lina's **Fireballs**. His lungs were quickly depleted of air as he slammed into a tree. The stars in his eyes cleared, allowing him a look at the attacker.

The boy had short black hair, a spotted bandanna around his head. Dressed in black pants, a black shirt with short sleeves , and a belt tied at his waist. Yellow ribbons wrapped around the bottom of his pants, and a sort of flat shoe completed his look. He carried a large pack, an umbrella strapped to it . The boy looked around, confusion clear on his face. He didn't seem like much, but the force that slammed into Zelgadis told him otherwise.

Zel stood, ready to question the strange person. He nearly jumped when the boy lifted his arms, looked up at the sky and screamed to the heavens, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" He looked around wildly, eyes coming to rest on Zelgadis. He flinched, expecting a comment on his body. Instead, he approached Zel, yelling "You! Do you know where I am?"

Eyes widened, confused more and more by the second. Sense came back and he replied, "Saillune, just outside of Saillune City." Bewilderment passed over his face, before the boy just shook his head, saying, "Forget this! I've got to get to the plateau to meet with Akari!" He turned around, drawing his arm back. Bringing it down, he yelled,** "Bakusai Tenketsu!"**

With those words, the ground opened up beneath his fingers, rubble flying off in all directions. Zelgadis blinked, astonished. When his eyes opened, the boy was gone. Walking warily over to the hole, he looked down and jumped back, eyes threatening to pop out. He had made a tunnel, over 20 feet deep and still going, all in the span of a few seconds.

Standing dumbfounded, it took several moments for his mind to come back. Head in hand, he shouldered his pack and continued on his way. _'And I here thought these things only happened when Lina was around.'

* * *

_

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" A certain redheaded heroine sneezed violently, causing her blond travel companion jump. She sniffed, rubbed her nose, and said, "God dammit, someone's talking about me. When I find out who, boy are they going to get it!" Lina shook her fist at the sky, red eyes glaring. Her actions prompted a weak smile from Gourry with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

* * *

The walls of the city appeared, bringing a small smile to his face. Zel's pace quickened, eager to meet Amelia. A sense of foreboding froze him in place. Shivers raced up and down his spine. Sensing no blood lust, he resumed his pace, if not slightly faster.

* * *

Amelia was overjoyed, obvious to any who saw her. There was a spring in her step, and a smile that could not come off. Her reason? Today was the day Zelgadis-san was supposed to get here. She had anticipated it ever since she received the letter.

Sitting in the garden, among all the flowers, was Amelia. As much as she loved Saillune, this spot was her favorite, because it reminded her of her mother. She always had the smell of flowers clinging to her, and it always managed to calm Amelia down.

She was brought out of her reverie, sensing a presence behind her. Yet again, there was her maid. "Amelia-sama, Philionel-ouji-sama requests you to come to the front entrance immediately," she said. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked away.

_'Minami-san is always so stiff,'_ Amelia mused. Shrugging the thought away, she got up, smile still going strong. She made her way around the palace, excitement brewing in the pit of her stomach.

She rounded the last corner, fully expecting to she her favorite chimera. Instead, she was treated to the sight of the redheaded sorceress and the blond swordsman.

Her smile left for just a second, surprised, before coming back just as wide. She called out, "Lina-san! Gourry-san!" They turned their heads simultaneously. Lina raised her hand in greeting, saying "Yo, Amelia! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lina-san, but what are you doing here?" she inquired. "Well, you see-" she began. Her voice was cut off by the sound of another.

"It seems I'm late to the party," said Zelgadis, a smirk on his face. "Zelgadis-san!" Amelia cried out. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his stony torso. A blush sprang to his face, as he awkwardly returned the hug. A devilish smirk crossed Lina's face, leaving as swiftly as it came.

Gourry spoke up, "Well, it seems the gang's all here." The pair split, faces equally red. Amelia was the first to recover, saying "Why don't we come inside to talk?" The three nodded, setting off after the princess.

The group relocated to the dining room, where Lina and Gourry graciously accepted the offer of lunch. Zelgadis settled for a cup of coffee, while he and Amelia watched the duo scarf down every morsel. Amelia spoke as they finished the meal, "I know why Zelgadis-san is here, but why are you here Lina-san?"

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, saying "You see, after the battle with Darkstar, the Sword of Light vanished, right? Well, a couple weeks ago Gourry mentioned that there's an armory here in Saillune."

"Let me guess, Lina-san. You would like a sword for Gourry-san," she breathed out the words in a sigh. _'As much as things change, the more they stay the same.'_ "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Amelia," Gourry said, swallowing the last bite. "Hey, what's Zel doing here, anyway?" Heads turned, quizzical looks on Lina and Gourry.

Setting the cup down, he began recounting his tale. "As you all know, I went back to traveling after the battle. Town after town, I searched each library and temple. Two weeks ago, I came across a man claiming to have a collection of books.

"Among his collection was a book, titled "The Amazons of Joketsuzoku." It mentioned a place where there are cursed springs, that will supposedly change the appearance of any who fall into the pools. The appearance depends on the spring, as each is different. It said that in each, a creature had drowned and the image imprinted on the spring. I found a map of the place, Jusenkyo. It gave the name of each pool, including the Spring of Drowned Man." Pausing, his eyes swept over their faces. Each look was the same: astonishment and disbelief. He resumed the story, "The book stated it to be to the far west, across the sea. I bought the map off the old man, and I intend to check this place out."

The room fell silent. Moments passed, until Lina said, "If you ask me, this sounds really fishy. You said "cursed," right?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, last I checked, curses were bad. Obviously, something wasn't included in that book."

"Maybe, maybe not. In any case, I'm going," he said.

"I never said you weren't," said Lina. A smirk on her face, she added, "I'm saying I'm coming with you. I want to see this place for myself."

On the verge of nodding off, Gourry blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, he said, "If Lina's going, so am I."

There was determination in their eyes. Zel sighed, "Fine. I can't force you to stay. What about you, Amelia?" She had been silent the entire time. At the mention of her name, her head shot up. "Well, I don't know. I'll have to ask Otou-san. Why don't you three stay here until morning?" she suggested.

"It's fine with us, right Gourry?" Lina looked over to him, who in turn nodded. He said, "Sure, but would you mind if we took a look at the armory?"

She gave a small smile. "It's okay. If you find something you're interested in, come find me or Otou-san." They nodded eagerly and rushed off.

Zelgadis stood, straightening his cloak. He offered his hand to her. "Care to show me to my room, Amelia?" Their eyes met, and Amelia had to fight down a flush. Hand in hand, she rose and they walked out.

* * *

Releasing hands after awhile, the pair strode though the halls. Aside for the occasional servant, they were the only people walking around. Every once in a while, one would send a small glance towards the other. They would catch the stare and the first would look away swiftly, red cheeks on both.

They neared the room, when they saw Phil. Amelia broke into a slow run, calling out. "Otou-san! Look who's here!" He turned, a grin splitting across his face. His Amelia always got so joyful around her friends. She came up to him, Zelgadis close behind. He gave a bow, saying, "Thank you for your hospitality, Philionel-san."

"Think nothing of it," he replied. "Would you care to give the reason of your visit?" At this point, Amelia began giggling nervously, pushing her forefingers together. Both men looked to her, as she said, "Actually, Otou-san, there's something I have ask to you. You see, Zelgadis-san has found a place that might cure him. I know there are duties to attend to, but I wish to accompany him on his journey."

The teens looked to him, unwavering resolve in their eyes. The crown prince stepped toward Zelgadis, his gaze firm. "Do you promise to protect my daughter at all costs?" he questioned. Without hesitation Zel replied, "Absolutely." Letting the tense seconds pass, Phil clapped his hands on the chimera's shoulders. He flinched out of reflex, unused to contact. Phil's eyes softened, as he said with a grin, "Then I leave Amelia in your capable hands." At that moment, marshmallows could have been cooked over their heads. He chuckled, then turned to leave.

The first to recover, again, was Amelia, Who said, "Wait! Otou-san! Please go by the armory. Lina-san and Gourry-san are in there, looking for a weapon for Gourry-san." He gave a nod, setting off for the armory.

She turned to Zelgadis. "It looks like your stuck with me, Zelgadis-san." He gave no words, only a soft smile, before entering his room. The princess left for her room, her face lit up with a smile. _'Time to start a new chapter.'

* * *

_

Back in the armory, Lina and Gourry stared in awe. The room was filled with all sorts of weapons, armors, and, most importantly, swords. They walked through the room like kids in a candy shop.

Lina knew the name of many of the weapons: Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga of Inu no Taisho, the Sakabatou of the Hitokiri Battosai, and the Bara Shibenjin, among others.

Minutes felt like hours, as the two searched the room. She was tired, hungry, and frustrated, so when Gourry stopped suddenly in front of her and they collided, she growled and yanked him down to look him in the eye. "Why did you do that, you jellyfish?"

"Because of that." He pointed to the object in front of him. On a display stand sat a sword, sheathed in a midnight blue sheath. The hilt was pitch black.

Lina stepped forward, and grasped the sword. It was surprisingly light, but she could feel an energy flowing through the blade. She passed it off to Gourry, who almost dropped it at the sound of the voice behind them.

"Amelia told me you were here. Did you find anything?" Lina spun around, to see Phil right behind them. "Hey, Phil. What do you know about his one?" Lina motioned to the sword and Gourry held it out. "Ah, that one. It came from a traveler, who said it came from outside the mazoku barrier. I only know its name: the Sword of Souls. If you look on the side of the scabbard, there's writing."

Gourry tilted the sword, until the light caught in indentations. "Reveal Thy Soul," he read. His grip tightened, and he said, "Let me have this one." A look of seriousness crossed his face.

Phil nodded. "It's all yours. Consider it thanks for taking care of Amelia." The pair grinned and high-fived. "One goal down, one to go!" Lina yelled and gave them the victory sign.

* * *

Did anyone catch the references? I think I'll be adding this sort of thing every now and then, just for fun. I'll list them at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. If I did, I could cast spells and turn into a dog-girl.

Okay, a couple things before the story. First, I don't know how close the hot springs are to Jusenkyo in the manga, but for the purposes of this chapter, they're fairly close. You'll see why.

Also, the references from last chapter. Tensaiga/Tetsusaiga- Inuyasha; Sakabatou- Rurouni Kenshin; Bara Shibenjin(also known as the Rose Whip)- YuYu Hakusho.

And now, on with the chapter!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spell/Attack names

* * *

**

Laying on the roof of the Tendo dojo, the transgender martial artist stared up at the starry sky. This was the only time he could get a rest from the craziness of his everyday life, the only time he could stop and think.

The past week had been essentially hell in a hand basket. Between the visit to the family grave and getting his house destroyed, the week had just been one problem after another. There was only one bright point from the whole ordeal: his Oka-san. A sad smile passed over his face. He had lived his entire life thinking she was dead, and here she was, right in Nerima.

His features turned bitter, because even his bright spot was dim. His idiot of a father promised Oka-san that he would turn Ranma into a "man among men." When he was two years old! And because of the curse that was HIS fault, Ranma had to hide from his own mother. But even when she found out, she was fine. So long as he kept to girls, that is.

The pigtailed boy got up and dusted himself off, ready to go to bed. _'If only things would calm down.'

* * *

_

The smell of seawater wafted through the window. The rocking of the ship gave a calming effect, lulling most on board into a deep sleep. Even so, Lina was still awake, restless since she got on a week ago.

_'Gah, I'm going to die of boredom before we even get there!'_ she screamed in her head. She glared at the ceiling, as if it would bore a hole through the wood. Sighing, she got out of bed. "If I'm up, I might as well go for a walk."

As she neared the deck, the sound of metal striking wood reached her ears. Curious, she rounded the corner. Gourry, fully dressed in armor, was facing off with a wooden post. He had his new sword drawn, and further observation told her the blade was as black as its hilt.

Crimson eyes narrowed as the swordsman spoke. The words came out in a whisper, but she could hear clearly in the calm of night. "Reveal thy soul," he said.

The night was lit by a flare of bright blue light. Lina jumped, startled, but didn't move away. His muscles tensed, ready to attack. The next moment, he was five feet away from where he just was. A diagonal cut bisected the post, the top half falling to the floor. Gourry smirked, pleased with his work. He sheathed the Sword of Souls, its light extinguished.

Lina gaped, trying to pick up her jaw. Gourry was a master swordsman, yeah, but damn! This was the first time she had seen him move that fast. _'Looks like there's more to that sword than meets the eye,'_ she mused. _'Things are about to get interesting.'

* * *

_

One week later...

The sun beat down on the ship, high in the sky. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis stared at Lina, who laid flat on the deck. "Ano, Lina," Gourry said, "You might want to get up before you get roasted."

She rose slowly without a sound. Her hair fell over her face, obscuring her features. A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she stood. Her chuckles soon turned to full blown laughter. Questioning her sanity, the three moved toward her.

"That's it!" Lina screamed. "I can't take it anymore! I'm just going to **Raywing** over there!" She rushed to the bow, chanting the incantation. Gourry and Amelia got behind her, locking onto her arms.

"Lina-san, you can't! We don't know how far away land is!" Lina fought against their grasp, struggling to get free.

"Actually," Zelgadis interjected, "Yes we do. Try looking at the horizon." The trio froze. Sure enough, there was land, just barely in view. "Yatta! We're here!"

Zelgadis walked away from his yelling friends, shaking his head at their antics.

* * *

Sweat dripped down his-currently her-forehead. _'Just what I need,'_ she thought. _'I finally make it back to Jusenkyo and crazy bird people are after us.'_

Ranma was peddling a bike across China, carrying not only herself, but also Moron(Mousse), Bacon Breath(Ryoga), Mr. Panda(Genma), and Plum, daughter of the Jusenkyo guide. _'How, I'll never know,'_ she shuddered. Plum had come to Japan a week ago, asking for their help. The residents of Mount Phoenix were trying to get the map of Jusenkyo and drain the springs. Why, who knows. All Ranma knew was that she couldn't let them before getting his cure.

She was brought back to reality when Ryoga started stomping on her head. "OW! What's your problem Porky?" The pig lifted a hoof, and Ranma turned her gaze. It was a building, the words "Hot Springs" on the front.

"Alright! About time we got a lucky break!" She ditched the bike, making for the entrance. She pulled off her clothes, not caring if anyone saw. She jumped in, soon followed by the duck, pig, and panda. The water engulfed their forms, then moved away to reveal three black haired teens and a bald old man.

"Sure is nice to relax a bit," said the old man.

"You said it, Pop. Still...," Ranma trailed off. Ryoga picked up where he left off, "All these unconscious people-."

"Are a little suspicious, yeah," Ranma finished. "I suppose we're gonna get attacked." With those words, a shadow in the water made its way towards them. The martial artists tensed, ready for battle.

* * *

Moments ago

Lina leapt off the boat, ecstatic at seeing land again. The others calmly followed. As Gourry tried to pry Lina off the ground, Zelgadis pulled Amelia aside. "What is it, Zelgadis-san?" she questioned, blood threatening to color her cheeks.

"I want to get to the spring as soon as possible, but your father said to stay by your side and Lina would want to explore first. So, would you come with me?" He finished speaking, unable to look her in her eyes for some reason.

"Of course I'll come, Zelgadis-san." The pair snuck away, unnoticed by Lina and Gourry.

Lina finally came off the ground. She looked for the chimera and princess. Seeing no trace of them, she growled. "They ditched us! I can't believe they ditched us! Oh, I'm gonna wring his neck when they get back!"

"Well, we're here, aren't we? We might as well look around, ne?" Gourry asked. "Mou, fine. But they're still gonna get it!"

They wandered around for a while. They came across a clearing, buildings scattered and springs covering the vast area. Lina swept her gaze along the area, a smirk on her face. "Well, it looks like we got here first. That'll show him to leave without us."

Her rant was cut short by a tap on her shoulder. "Oi, Lina. How about we go there?" She turned. He was pointing to a building, the words "Hot Springs" in bold letters.

"Sure, why not. I could use some relaxation after that boat ride."

All of a sudden, there was a crash. They stared at the hot springs, when rocks began flying out. Lina got ready to run, but was taken by surprise. One of the rocks hit her head, knocking her unconscious and propelling her into one of the springs.

Gourry's eyes went wide, full of fear. "Lina!" he cried out, running to the pool of water. Bubbles came to the surface, but no body. He took a deep breath and dived in after her.

A blond head of hair broke through the surface, gasping for air. Gourry drew himself out of the water, pulling Lina along. He placed a hand an inch over her mouth, checking to see if she was breathing. Nothing.

Trying not to panic, Gourry placed his hands on her sternum and gave her five compressions. Still nothing. He tried again, but she wouldn't react. Fear clutched his heart.

Seeing no other alternative, he leaned over her face and lifted her chin. Their lips met and he forced air into her lungs. He moved away as she coughed up water. He breathed a sigh of relief.

She grabbed her head, eyes shut in pain. "What happened?" she asked. "You were hit on your head by a flying rock," Gourry replied. He considered telling her about the mouth-to-mouth, but she would smack him into next week.

Lina started to get up, but stopped. She thought about what he said. 'Something's not right. What happened to his voice?' Her vision cleared, giving her a good look at her companion. She gasped, gaping at her partner.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he questioned. She couldn't get any words past her lips, so she merely pointed at him. He blinked, not getting what was wrong, and looked down. "Huh, those weren't there before."

* * *

So, who knows what spring that was? I made it kind of obvious, but there's more in store for the sorceress, just you wait. As always, please review. Feedback is much appreciated. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. If I did, I could cast spells and become a dog-girl.

Hello again, my readers. Here's the latest chapter. It would have been up sooner, but my teachers are have been piling on assignment after assignment. *Sigh* Only a few more weeks of this before school lets out. Until then, enjoy!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts/sign_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

Absolute darkness. Ranma could see nothing, and the rocks surrounding him threatened to crush his body._ 'This is all that gaki's fault,'_ he thought angrily. _'If I get out of here, he better know how to remove a shoe from his ass.'_

Said brat was behind what had happened at the hot spring. That weapon of his, the Kinjakan, tore up the area. The thing was fast, but he was easily taken care of. But just as they were about to leave, the kid offered to get them to Mount Phoenix by evening.

_'Boy, were we duped.'_ He bitterly remembered how they arrived at the base of the mountain. Ranma had heard the kid grumbling about something, but he ignored it. One rumbling sound later and the staircase disappeared from underneath them. Mousse had grabbed onto the Kinjakan with one of his weapons and they pulled it down with them.

Ryoga, the idiot that he was, started using **Bakusai Tenketsu** to make tunnels, going further down into the mountain. The kid's lackeys followed, and a few misplaced attacks later Ryoga fell down a ditch, a cave-in falling down on the rest of us.

_'Ugh, can't breath. Can't move.'_ His lack of air was getting to him, he could feel his consciousness begin to slip away. Exhaustion creeped up on him, and just as his eyes were closing, a light glowed into existence above him. He forced his head to look up, only to see what he believed to be a hallucination.

_'Akane?'_ Puzzled, he struggled against the heavy weight. As he climbed, his mind flashed back to when they left Japan. She was the only one who wasn't there. Anger surged through his body, pushing him towards the light. _'Akane, you jerk! Why didn't you come to say goodbye?'_

The closer he got, the more defined the image became. Blue eyes widened in realization as the light revealed what the image really was. _'It's the photo of Akane that Ryoga got off of Nabiki. And if I can see it, that means...'_ His thoughts trailed off as he grasped the photo. He pushed the rocks away, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs.

He winced, light hitting his eyes at full force. He ducked his head, diverting his gaze back to the picture that saved his hide. Unknown to Ranma, his eyes softened with compassion. _'Let's keep this in a safe place,'_ he thought, tucking it into his shirt.

"Honored guest, what are you putting into your shirt?" Jumping at the voice, Ranma looked around the cavern. Plum was behind him, and Pop was shining a flashlight at him. Mousse was off near a ledge, pounding a large piece of wood into the floor of the cave. "Don't mind me," he yelled. "I'm just doing all of the work here!"

He climbed out of the hole, dusted himself off, and his legs carried him to the edge. "What's this?"

"Ryoga fell into a dry well," he answered. "He's found our means of escape!" As Mousse spoke, the line leading to bottom of the well moved. Up came Ryoga saying, "We can thank Akane and Akari for our good fortune."

Ranma face-faulted, only to have Ryoga yell, "Oi, Ranma! Where's my picture of Akane?" He picked himself up and jumped at Ryoga.

"We've got more important things to deal with now!" he replied, landing on Ryoga's head. He made his way to the opening at the top._ 'This well leads to the summit of Mount Phoenix! If that's true, then the Mt. Phoenix Jusenkyo water here has all dried up!'

* * *

_

A tick was forming on Lina's forehead, waiting for Gourry to figure out what had just happened. He was staring down at his body, a blank look in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_'Finally, some movement!'_ she thought._ 'And 3, 2, 1...'_

"Nani? What the hell happened to me?" he, or rather she, shrieked. She quickly stood, eyes the size of saucers. As Gourry freaked out, Lina got a better look at her partner's new body. _'She's shorter. Ha ha,'_ she thought smugly.

Indeed she was. Her clothes were looser, armor sliding down. Gourry's features seemed softer, less prominent. She snickered as she watched Gourry panic, attempting to pull out her hair. She sighed, standing up. _'Better stop her while she still has hair.'_

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, YOU JELLYFISH?" she yelled, pounding a fist on the blond's head. Face met the ground, stars in blue eyes. She grabbed her head in pain, waiting for her head to stop ringing.

"Now, feel better?" Lina questioned. Nod from Gourry. "Would you like me to explain what happened?" Another nod. "Alright. Zelgadis said these springs change the appearance of anything that falls into them. Are you still with me?" A moment of concentration passed before Gourry gave another nod. "So, seeing as how I'm fine and you're a girl, we can safely say that pool we fell in was the Spring of Drowned Girl. Got it?"

"I think so. But...does this mean I'll never be a guy again?" Fear flooded her eyes, tightly gripping her chest. Lina sighed, setting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, Gourry. This might be permanent, it might not. For now, let's look around for someone who knows about these springs. They might know a cure."

Gourry looked down forlornly. Lina gave a small grin, saying "Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

She gave a weak grin, trying to lift her spirits. "I guess not."

"That's the spirit!" she yelled, slapping her shoulder goodheartedly. A motion caught her eye. Her gaze shifted down, creating a twitch in her eye. Gourry blinked, following her gaze. Not getting the problem, she asked "What?"

Lina growled, "Nothing. Let's go Gourry-CHAN."

* * *

_'Insolent landling fools! How dare they attack Saffron-sama!'_ She surveyed the area, on the lookout for her birds. Instead of her birds, Kiima saw more intruders. _'More? I'll take care of them before the girl arrives.'_

She angled her wings, swooping down to the ground, wind rushing past her body. The humans jumped, startled at her arrival. Two females, adorned in strange clothing. The redhead was the shorter of the two, with a chest so small Kiima almost thought she was a he. The blond was much bustier, though her clothes seemed to be falling off her body. Her movements were awkward, as if she was trying to adjust to her body. _'Possibly another Jusenkyo victim. No matter, they will be dealt with swiftly.'_

"Oi, what do you want?" the short one asked.

Ignoring her tone, Kiima answered, "You should not be here. You are trespassing and I must remove you." She reared her wings, yelling out her attack. **"Thousand Wings of the Seabird!"**

The red-haired one cursed, muttered a strange incantation, and yelled,** "Fireball!"** The blond ducked out of the way, fearing her life. Kiima's attack reached the short girl, clipping her shoulder. Her footing slipped, sending her into one of the springs. The water engulfed her form. The blond gasped, yelling "Lina! Not again!"

Kiima dodged the ball of heat, wide-eyed. _'What sort of magic is this?'_ Movement in the sky entered her vision. Her birds. _'Kuso, the girl is here. I must finish this later.'_

She flapped her wings, leaving the ground in an instant. Flying off in the direction of her birds, she spared not a second glance for the odd girls.

Gourry-chan made her way over to the spring, walking clumsily. She readied herself to dive, when fire-red hair broke the surface of the water. Sinking to the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief. Gourry-chan grabbed ahold of her waving arms, pulling her up out of the water. Lina gasped for breath, filling every inch of her lungs.

"Why I oughta..." she growled. "If she shows her face again, let's see how she likes a Dragon Slave to her face." She broke off, suddenly aware of a bulge in her lower back, pushing out against her wet clothes. "What the..." She turned to look at what was down there. A warm breath at her neck brought a blush to her cheeks. Her head swiveled around, red eyes locked with blues counterparts.

Her breath caught in her throat. Though the face was feminine, the eyes were still the same. Her trance was broken when Gourry-chan lifted her arm. She raised her arms in self-defense, ready to send him flying, but Gourry-chan found her target. A slight scratching on the top of her head made itself known. Her ruby eyes closed in pleasure, fully enjoying the action. She heard a deep rumbling noise, though not registering the sound in her state of comfort.

Minutes felt like hours to Lina, concentrating only on the soft scratching. She returned to reality soon after the source of delight stopped. Her eyes blinked, Gourry-chan's smiling face blurring into existence.

"What were you doing, nya?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, think about what you just said, then feel your head," Gourry-chan replied. She was trying to hold back her laughter, and failing miserably.

Lina glared at her._ 'What were you doing nya? What's so strange about that?'_ she thought. Mulling over the words, it hit her. Numbly, she raised her hands and patted her head.

A finger brushed against a soft, furry object, twitching under her touch. She swerved around, leaning towards the reflective surface. The image was nearly identical, save for two additions. Verging on panic, she switched he attention back to the bulge under her clothes. Gently tugging at the foreign object, she freed it from the confines of her clothes.

A tail. From base to tip, it was covered in short fur whose color matched the hair on her head. It twitched back and forth through the air. She gaped at the growth, unable to form words. She turned back to her reflection. Red, feline eyes stared back.

She finally manged to push words past her lips. "I...I'm a...cat, nya?"

Gourry-chan just smiled, cheerfully saying, "No you're not. You're half-cat."

She grabbed her head, eyes wide in disbelief. "Nya? Oh shit, nya!"

* * *

Not too long ago...

Ranma groaned, pain in every muscle. His body was resilient, yes, but being dropped from the top of a skyscraper-like mountain would cause anyone pain. Even so, he still got the map back. He pushed himself up, checking his surroundings. Ryoga was leaning up against the Kinjakan, Mousse was ranting about how Ranma shouldn't have let go of Shampoo, and Plum and Pop, in Panda form, were setting up a fire.

"Everyone okay?" he questioned. Each gave a nod. He laid the map flat on the ground, searching for the source of Jusenkyo. Mousse made his way over, while Pop called out to Ryoga. They pored over the map, muttering, "If we have to go to the source of Jusenkyo,..." Their eyes widened, thinking the same thought. 'Then we'll be passing by the cursed training grounds! And that means-'

"We can get at that Nannichuan and be whole men again!" Ranma yelled excitedly. He looked around, expecting Ryoga to be as thrilled as he was. He was nowhere in sight, as well as the Kinjakan. "Hey where's Bacon Breath?"

"Now that you mention it,..."

Pop held up a sign. _'Oh, he took'_ *flip* _'the Kinjakan'_ *flip* _'to get some food.'_

Ignoring the fact that his sign defied physics, Ranma and Mousse said, with a deadpan expression, "Ryoga...took off...with the Kinjakan...and you just let him go?"

* * *

Wind whipped past his body, as Ryoga rode atop the Kinjakan. Scenery changed swiftly, moving from one area to another. He took no notice of this, as he was thinking of the girls he loved.

_'This is my chance! I can finally get rid of my curse! As soon as I get back, I'll tell Akane my feelings and she'll leave Ranma. No longer will he ruin my life! But...what'll I do about Akari? I can't just leave her. What to do, what to do...'_

His thoughts trailed off as he came to a stop. There were no trees, buildings, anything. Only a tall post, a road, and a thick fog._ 'This doesn't look like China.'_ He squinted, trying to see through the fog, just barely making out a tall figure.

He made his way over to the figure, intent on asking directions. As he moved forward, details revealed themselves. It seemed to be a man, with a mask covering his mouth and nose, and a sort of metal on cloth over one eye. He had silver hair, upright but slanted off to one side. He wore sandals, dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt, and a green vest. He held a small, orange book.

"Hey!" Ryoga shouted. "Do you know where I am?"

The man looked up calmly. His eye closed, forming an upside down U. "Why, you're on the Road of Life," he said, pointing to the pole. Sure enough, there was writing on the post, spelling "Life Road."

Ryoga stared at it blankly, before grabbing his head in frustration. "I don't have time for this! I have to get back to China!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Slayers or Ranma 1/2. Oh, how I wish I did...

Hello again, and welcome back to Anything Goes Dragon Slave. I've got a few things to say before we move on to the story.

First, I have tests next week and the first week of June, but not a whole lot of homework. So, I don't know when the next chapter can be expected. Hopefully not too long.

Next, for any of you Pokemon fans, try looking at Soul Guardians, by DragonSword35d, which I co-write. It gives an interesting twist to Pokemon one wouldn't normally expect. If you want to take a look, the author can be found in my favorite authors.

Finally, last chapter's cameo appearance by Kakashi from Naruto. I figured it couldn't hurt to give a bit of validity to one of his excuses. That, and the fact that Ryoga can get lost in a closet with one door, I just couldn't resist.

Now that my rant's over, on with the show!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts/signs_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

The sky was a mixture of red and orange, as if it were set ablaze. Unfortunately, the surrounding trees blocked the sight. Temperatures began a subtle drop, indicating the day was about to end. Amelia shivered, the heat of her arms clashing with the slight chill in the air.

The duo had been on the run ever since they split from Lina and Gourry. Soon after they left, a large creature entered their path. At first, it looked like a large bull on its hind legs. It was covered in dark brown fur, curved horns on its head. That is, until a scaly tail made itself known. As if that wasn't strange enough, two pure white wings unfolded from behind its back.

They stared as the beast looked around the area. Their eyes locked and it snorted. It moved an arm behind its back, causing the two to go on guard. Instead of attacking, the creature whipped out a sign. Zel and Amelia were swiftly introduced to the ground. They picked themselves up, sweatdrops prominent.

The two moved closer for a better look._ 'Do you guys'_ *flip*_ 'know where the'_ *flip* _'old geezer is?'_ Mouths dropped, clearly surprised. They turned their backs on the creature.

"Zelgadis-san, do you think that sign is a magical item?" she whispered.

"Maybe. If it's an artifact, its not one I've heard of." Another snort redirected their attention. It was pointing to the sign, new writing on it.

_'Happosai. Where?'_ Zel's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

"I don't know what you are, but you are in my way. If you do not remove yourself, I will." His sword slid out of its sheath with hardly a sound. His gaze was set, ready to fight. Amelia opened her mouth to give a justice speech, but one look from Zelgadis and it snapped shut.

The beast bristled, its next actions causing the pair to falter. It wings lifted, tentacles growing out of its back. Eyes grew wide, as they backed away. Its hooves left the ground, flying high in the sky. Their eyes followed.

Zelgadis, cursing, sheathed his sword as it made its decent. _'Good, the springs aren't too close. This should work.'_

"Amelia, get ready to run."

"Not without you, Zelgadis-san! My heart of justice will not allow it!"

His eyes rolled, a slight smirk on his face. He began the incantation. **"Earth below me, submit to my will! Dug Haut!"** Spikes of stone shot up from the ground. The creature's eyes widened, crossing it's arms in front at the last second.

A cloud of dust rose, covering the area. The dust soon cleared, revealing the beast unscathed, debris scattered around it. Zel turned, grabbed her hand and yelled, "Now, run!"

They took off, and that was how the rest of the day went. The beast continued to trail them, letting up only because of bombardments of various spells.

The chimera surveyed the area, trying to calm his breathing. Their escape had taken quite a bit out of him.

"Zelgadis-san, maybe we should have stayed with Lina-san and Gourry-san." He turned to look at the princess. Her shoulders sagged, tired from the day's events. Her chest heaved up and down rhythmically, forcing air into her lungs. He averted his gaze, blood lightly coloring his face. Her hair was in disarray, yet her eyes somehow remained radiant.

"Hai. Let's rest for tonight and search in the morning. I'll keep watch first in case that thing finds us."

She nodded, turning away to hide the blush on her cheeks. The thought of him watching her while she slept made her head go light.

* * *

Stunned, his face was so red it was glowing. That would have been the best way to describe the transgender martial artist right now. However, it wasn't the heat of the water that had caused his face to go so red.

The reason? Walking through the door was Akane, with nothing but a towel held to her front. Ranma's mind flashed back to the day they met. He had entered the furo to switch back to his guy form and she walked in just as he was getting out. Not expecting to see a naked guy, she ran screaming through the house about a pervert in the bathroom. It all went downhill from there.

Mind racing, it soon stopped to earlier that day. He had pounded Ryoga into the ground for taking off, before heading off to the source of Jusenkyo.

Akane was later found unconscious on the path. He carried her until they came across a cheap hotel, just as the sun sank over the horizon. When she came to, she said all she could remember was that she had been abducted.

He was pulled back to reality at the sound of her voice. "Ranma, I-I want to be with you," she said in a soft tone.

His heart thudded against his chest, deafening in the silence of night. 'Something doesn't feel right here.'

Before he could question Akane, she made her way over to the furo. He could almost feel his eyes pop out of their sockets as the towel began to drop. He quickly tied his own around his waist, jumping up and over his fiancee.

"U-um, er... W-what's wrong?" he stammered, heart in his throat. She cocked her head to the side, confusion in her eyes. "D-doing things...like this...it isn't like you. It isn't like you at all..."

"Ranma!" she cried out. Her bare feet slapped against the floor, bringing her directly behind him. "I...I fell in at Jusenkyo!" Her arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The feel of her chest on his back combined with her words completely blew his mind. "After I was kidnapped...when I woke up, I was at Jusenkyo..."

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, fear smothering him._ 'Why? Why Akane? Ugh, this is all my fault!'_

"Anything that falls in at Jusenkyo transforms when splashed with cold water, right?" she spoke so softly. "You must hate me now."

Ranma whirled around, releasing himself from her grip. Ignoring their current state of dress, he yelled, "Baka! How could you even think that! No matter what you transform into, I'll-"

He cut off, as tears welled in her eyes. Thinking he had done something wrong, he began to stammer an apology. However, instead of yelling, she flung her arms around him, hugging him close to her body.

It was at that moment when the door flew open. Mousse and Ryoga burst into the room, yelling at the top of their lungs, with nothing more than a towel around each boy's waist.

"Oi, Ranma, what's taking so long!"

"Yeah, I thought we said twenty minutes a piece in the bath!"

A small squeal immediately quieted them. Mousse pulled on his glasses, whereas Ryoga froze. The sight of Akane clinging to Ranma, both of them naked, blew a fuse in the Lost Boy's mind. Sweat collected on Mousse's face, backing away slowly to make room for what would happen next.

Ki oozed from his body, depression swallowed up all sense. "This scene...can't be reality!" he cried, punching down onto the water faucet. Water exploded out of the wall, directed at Ranma and Akane.

"Cold!" the now female Ranma screamed. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Akane had told her. Ranma-chan turned on her heel, only to see an anxious, human, Akane. 'She didn't change...I knew something was off!'

"Akane" sprang to her feet, Kinjakan in hand. "Akane, what are you doing?"

She entered the furo, hot water engulfing her figure. They waited in silence until she rose to the surface. They gasped when she revealed her face.

"Kiima!" they yelled as one. She stood, chuckling. Ranma-chan growled. "The hell is going on! Why did you look like Akane!"

"It's all quite simple. The Jusenkyo springs remembered whatever drowned there last. So, we dug a hole and created a new spring. Can you guess what it's called," she taunted.

"You didn't..." Rage surged through her body, just barely able to restrain herself.

"Yes, we did. It was all laid out in Saffron-sama's plan."

_'That gaki!' _she thought. Her fists clenched, knuckles turning white. _'Then, that means Akane IS in China!'

* * *

_

Sunlight streamed through the window, thoroughly warming the mass of covers. The figure underneath stirred, waking to the sight of the rising sun. The covers slid off her, only to fly back over as she flinched at the light. That slightest moment of contact with her eyes felt like they were on fire. Neko-Lina groaned, still half-asleep. She eventually consented to morning's arrival and got out of bed, careful to avoid the sunbeams. She scratched her head, vaguely aware of the cat ears. Her slippered feet shuffled over the floor of the ship, taking her to the bathroom.

Neko-Lina and Gourry-chan had spent the rest of the day yesterday searching for their companions. Thankfully, they managed to avoid any more springs. In the end, the only evidence of Zelgadis and Amelia they found was the remnants of a **Dug Haut**. But by that time, the sun had long since set and the pair was exhausted.

She reached her destination, stopping in the changing room. She turned to the full-length mirror, looking at her reflection. Her hair stood up at different angles, half-lidded eyes revealing her tired state. Neko-Lina yawned, showing off her enlarged canine(canine, feline, call it what you will) teeth.

She reached up to scratch her cheek, only to stop herself. Her nails had grown longer and sharper with her transformation. She lowered her hand and began to undress.

Her tail stretched out, working out the kinks from last night's sleep._ 'I don't think I'll ever get used to this,'_ she thought morbidly. A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped a towel around her figure. She grabbed the wash basin and walked into the bathroom.

One step in was as far as she got. As soon as she stepped past the door, she froze.

"Hey, Lina! Check it out! I'm a guy again!" Gourry sat in the steaming hot water, waving at Neko-Lina. Her ears stood erect in surprise, her face turning as bright as her hair.

"Gourry...if you were in here, why wasn't the door locked?" she growled, forcing the words past her lips.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you usually stay in bed longer than me, so I thought it would have been fine. Either way, I'm back to normal!" At this point, he stood up to show her. A towel was tied around his waist, while the skin that was visible was pink from the heat of the water.

She stepped forward, about to clobber him and call him a jellyfish, when his towel had apparently loosened in the water. The towel fell down into the furo. Gourry quickly dropped down, splashing the water. He grabbed ahold of his towel when a loud thud resounded within the room. There, on the floor, was Neko-Lina, passed out with a full-body blush.

"Wow, I didn't know she could make steam come out her ears," Gourry mused.

* * *

So, what do you think? Questions, comments, critisism, etc. Til next time, ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either Slayers or Ranma 1/2. Oh, how I wish I did...

Okay, I've got to make this quick, cause school starts in a half hour. I'll skip the rant here and say "Enjoy this latest chapter of Anything Goes Dragon Slave!"

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names**

Chinese dialect

* * *

Akane woke up behind bars, brain pounding against her skull. The last thing she could remember was drowning in the spring. Two men with wings at their backs pushed some food past the bars. She had reached through the opening, grabbing one of them into a headlock before the other jabbed her back with a bamboo pole. They soon left, leaving her to tackle the barred door. She eventually sunk to the ground, hands gripping the bars. She sighed, as all hope seemed lost. Her body shifted to a laying position, as the bars suddenly came loose. The guards were stunned and she took that moment to make her escape.

She made her way through the passages, ducking and dodging arrows from the bird-men behind her. She found herself in a large room, floor no longer visible. She continued running when a high, feminine voice called out. She slid to a halt, turning back to look at the voice's owner.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ranma-chan. "Ranma, I need help!" She nodded, leaping down onto the heads of Akane's pursuers. Their arms reached out, just barely touching.

Akane's shoulders were nearly ripped out of their sockets as two bird-men carried her off. She could see chains fly out of Mousse the duck's feathers. They latched onto one of her captors, releasing her from his grasp.

"Ranma! I'm falling!" Wind whipped her clothes around, until her fall was stopped by the hand in hers.

"Gotcha!" Ranma-chan yelled. There was a tug at the chain. She looked up, cursing. The bird-man was untangling himself. Determination burned in her eyes as they swung back and forth. Ranma-chan used the momentum to fling them to a tunnel just as the chain was removed.

"Come on! Let's aim for that-." Her directions were cut off as she slammed into the wall just above the tunnel. The shock of the impact caused her hand to let go of Akane. Rocks scrapped against her clothes, slowing her movements. She moved back over to the mouth of the tunnel.

The pig-tailed girl slid off the wall, swirls in her eyes. "No, Ranma!" she cried. Her form disappeared into the dark abyss, along with Mousse and P-chan.

Before she could question why P-chan was there, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. The figure behind her pulled Akane further into the tunnel. Her eyes went wide in fear as the opening slammed shut, casting a shroud of darkness over her. _'I can't believe this! Just as I finally found Ranma!'_

Her martial arts training kicked in, washing the fear out of her body. She jabbed an elbow into the gut of her attacker, screaming "I've been kidnapped enough today!"

As expected, she was swiftly released. She raised her fists, ready to pummel him when the figure started waving his arms around.

"Aiya, honored guest please wait! Let me explain!"

She paused, mulling over his words. _'Honored guest...why does that sound familiar?'_ A light came to life, temporarily blinding her. She blinked the stars out of her eyes, allowing her a look at her captor.

"Oh, you're the Jusenkyo guide, aren't you?" He nodded quickly, not wishing to be hurt again.

"Hai. Does honored guest know where we are?" She shot him a confused look, shaking her head. "We are now in heart of Jusendo, source of Jusenkyo springs. I must tell young miss about worst crisis ever at Jusenkyo."

Time passed unnoticed, as the guide recounted his tale. From when the bird-men knocked down his door to the present, the farther along in his tale, the more Akane's face changed. By the time he finished speaking, her features were horror-stricken.

"You're saying all of the Jusenkyo springs have dried up? But, if that's the case, then Ranma and the others can't return to normal!"

He shook his head sadly. "Hai, is too, too sad. Come, we must hurry."

* * *

The sun peeked past the leaves, shining gently onto the ground. Amelia drifted back into consciousness, blinking sleep from her eyes. She surveyed her surroundings, momentarily confused.

_'Ah, right. We were running from that creature and ended up here.'_ She sat upright in her leafy bed. The princess swept her gaze across the clearing, looking for her chimera companion. She found him not five feet away, sitting up against a tree with his head bowed. Amelia crept forward, hoping to get a closer look.

His sleeping face was peaceful, no creases due to stress and nothing boarding up his emotions. She raised a hand, hesitating slightly before pushing back his hair. _'If only I could see him like this all the time,'_ she thought absently. She ran her thumb lightly over his rocky skin.

His calm eyes began to flutter open, sending blood to her face and prompting her to move back several feet.

"G-good morning, Zelgadis-san," she stuttered. He uttered a "morning" as he stood. He began to stretch out his limbs, whereas Amelia couldn't seem to move from her spot.

"Amelia, are you okay?" he inquired. "If you aren't feeling well, we can stay put for a while."

She quickly shook her head, saying "No, no, I'm fine, Zelgadis-san. If we want to find the springs, the sooner we leave, the better, ne?"

"Alright, if you say so." He offered his hand to the princess, whose cheeks were no less red. She grasped his hand and hoisted herself up.

A deep bellow resounded through the woods. The pair looked at each other, knowing the other was thinking the same as them. Hands still clasped, Zel and Amelia began their run away from what they knew was the beast from yesterday.

* * *

Lina ignored the screaming protests of her blond companion as she walked down the gangplank, dragging him along by his hair.

She had woken soon after she hit the ground, waking to see Gourry's face right in front of her. Remembering what had taken place moments before, she swiftly decked him and marched out of the room.

"Come on, Lina! Let me go!" She rolled her eyes and continued walking. They soon arrived back to Jusenkyo, Gourry silently sulking. His hair slipped out of her grip, dropping his head on the ground.

"Ite, ite, what was that for?"

"Gourry, shut up and look," she said, while grabbing his head to turn his gaze. The wide, open area of enchanted pools came into his vision. Everything was the same as yesterday, except...

"Hey, Lina? How come the springs are all dried up?"

"I...I don't know, Gourry." She set her gaze toward a village not too far off. "Let's go find out. Grab on." His arms wrapped around her waist, creating a rush of blood to her features. No matter how many times they did this, a flush always managed to settle on her face. She forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. She began muttering an incantation, too low for Gourry to hear.

"Here we go! **Raywing**!" she cried. A bubble of air formed around the two, lifting their bodies off the ground. Gourry yelped, gripping tighter to her mid-section. Lina resisted the urge to pummel him and directed the way to the village.

They made quick time, coming to the outer wall in under five minutes. Lina made a quick survey of the place before touching down just outside of the border. It looked as if most, if not all, of the population consisted of females, and everyone had some kind of weapon on their person.

_'Oh, God, not another female-only town!'_ Lina griped. She touched ground silently, whereas Gourry let go too soon and met ground the hard way. The guards standing at the entrance, female of course, had shocked expressions of their faces.

"Oi, Gourry, stand up." Lina grabbed his collar and yanked him to his feet. They approached the entrance, the guards now coming over their surprise.

"Halt!" the first said in a strange dialect. "Intruders are not allowed here, especially males." When they showed no signs off stopping, the guards lifted their weapons, ready to defend.

This got their attention. "Hey Lina, do you know what they said?" Gourry asked.

"No clue." The four fell silent, staring at one another, waiting for one to make the first move. At this point, a diminutive, shriveled creature came over. It was dressed in blue robes, silver hair running down its back. It looked to the guards and started speaking in the same dialect, though in a hushed tone.

_'That's-that's a human?' _Lina thought incredulously. She had to grab onto Gourry to keep from falling over. The person turned to Lina and Gourry.

"What are two young people like you doing here?"

Lina composed herself, saying "Before we tell you, care to give your name? I'm Lina Inverse, and the jellyfish to my left is Gourry Gabriev. He's my protector." They looked over to him, skeptical, as his mouth hung wide open.

"Very well. My name is Shoa-Her. Now, please explain your reasons for being here before my warriors lose patience."

Before Lina could say anything, Gourry snapped out of his shock. "Um, I've got a question." Shoa-Her gave a nod, indicating him to go on. "What are you? You talk, but you don't look hu-"

He was cut off by a paper fan to the head. It wasn't, however, from Lina. Shoa-Her had crossed the space between them, pulled out a paper fan from nowhere, and smacked him upside the head, all in less than a second. Gourry was swiftly reintroduced with the ground, limbs sprawled out on the dirt.

Shoa-Her slipped the fan into the folds of her clothes. "Unless you want the same to happen to you, you will talk."

Lina gulped, a nervous sweat forming on her face. "We want to know what's happened to the springs of Jusenkyo. All the pools have dried and we want to know the cause of it."

The old woman mulled over her words, waiting for Gourry to stand before giving her answer. "There have been signs of strange activity at Jusendo, the source of the Jusenkyo springs. I would advise against looking into the matter, but that is your choice to make." She raised a bony finger, pointing towards their destination.

Lina grabbed onto Gourry once more. A few hushed words and they rose off the ground. "Thanks for the directions, Sho, Sui, um...Shower!" Lina called back as they raced to Jusendo. The guards gaped at the sight while an angry tick formed on Shower's forehead.

"Elder, why did you let the intruders go?" the first guard asked, the second nodding her head in agreement.

"Calm yourselves. They never set foot on our land, so we have no reason to go after them," she replied. She began her trek back into the village, thinking about the two travelers.

_'There's no doubt about it. That magic, and the Sword of Souls. Those two come from the border world.'

* * *

_

There you have it. I know you're out there, so PLEASE REVIEW! If not, I shall send Amelia to recite her "Life Is Wonderful" speech non-stop. Thanks to DragonSword35d for his help so far and credit to Sean Malloy-1 for Shoa-Her's name. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. If I did, my house would be in shambles.

Okay, first and foremost, I seriously did not mean for this chapter to take a week to write. Between school, dentist appointments, and Soul Guardians, this chapter just kept getting pushed further back. Thankfully, I finally have it finished and here it is, my longest chapter to date.

Second, I've gotten a request to list the pairings, so here they are. Lina/Gourry, Amelia/Zelgadis, Ranma/Akane are the ones that I've confirmed. Maybe some Ryoga/Akari, Mousse/Shampoo, and Ukyo/Konatsu moments. So far, nothing has been confirmed for Xellos. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

Lina collapsed to the ground, sweat building on her forehead. Gourry fell down beside her, trying to gather his wits after the long flight. "Dammit," Lina panted. "Just how tall is this place?"

Apparently, Jusendo was surrounded by a range of mountains, so the only way to get there was to fly over. They had reached the base of the mountains without any troubles. After seeing the height of the alp, Lina took a moment of rest before forcing Gourry to release his grip from the earth. Twenty minutes of flight later and Lina needed a breather, though still a ways off from the peak.

She rolled onto her back, wincing at the intensity of the sun's rays. A hand clapped her shoulder.

"Oi, Lina," Gourry said. "You might want to get up."

"Why should I? I'm tired," she groaned.

"Well, there's some people coming from the other side of the mountain."

Lina grabbed Gourry's hand and he pulled her up. Sure enough, a group of five was making their way to a cabin. Strangely, one seemed to have their arms bound and two others were...naked?

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know I'm going to regret this, but let's see what's going on."

They walked silently, sweating under the high sun. The group had entered long before Lina and Gourry made it to the small house. Just as she was about to knock on the door, a male voice cried out.

"I CAN'T BE EXPECTED TO HOLD IT IN FOREVER, CAN I? OH, AKANE!"

Lina's hand froze, inches away from the door. She attempted to fight back the mad blush that threatened to overtake her face. She made an about-face and began to walk away.

"On second thought, it's better not to pry. Let's go, Gour-urk!" She choked. Gourry had stopped her in her track by grabbing the collar of her cloak. Lina looked over her shoulder to see Gourry's smiling face.

"Nah, its probably nothing. Come on." She wriggled, trying to escape his grip. He calmly knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Moments passed by and no answer. Lina gave up her struggle as Gourry opened the door.

"Excuse us," he called out. They walked into the first room, Lina ready to leave at any moment. The inhabitants, thankfully, were fully clothed. However, one was trapped under a table with the others staring at Lina and Gourry. The one under the table pushed it off, slowly standing. Lina surveyed the room's occupants. _'Hm, three guys, an old man, and a small girl. Do I really want to know what they're doing?'_

Her gaze stopped at the boy who was recently on the floor. He wore a long sleeved red shirt, black pants, and his hair was pulled back into a pigtail. 'Nothing too impressive here,' Lina thought, until she saw his arms. Wrapped around his neck down to his fingertips, a hard crystal-like substance coated his arms.

"No," he whispered. He turned toward the old man, tears streaming down his face. The girl moved away while the others tensed. A sweat broke on the old man's forehead as he rummaged through the clothes in his hands.

"Give those back!" he cried. Bandana Boy and Long Hair sprang into action, holding Pigtail back.

"Ranma, calm down!" Bandana Boy yelled.

Old Man seemed to find what he was looking for and thrust it in, who Lina guessed, Ranma's face. He froze, looking as if he yearned to reach out for the object. It was what looked like a female doll, with short, blue hair and was completely nude, save for the sleeve wrapped around it.

"Akane," Ranma breathed. Long Hair and Bandana Boy released him and stepped back.

"See, honored guest, all hope not lost," Old Man said. He placed the doll in Ranma's hands, careful not to drop it. Silence fell over the room.

Lina stared at the odd people in front of her, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, she decided to speak up. "Now that the drama's over, can someone tell us what the hell is going on? Why did the Jusenkyo springs dry up?"

All eyes whipped to Lina and Gourry as if they had only just arrived. They looked at each other, wondering who would speak first. In the end, Bandana Boy took the lead. "Before that, mind giving your names?"

Lina shrugged, saying "Sure, why not. The name's Lina Inverse."

Gourry picked up the introduction. "I'm Gourry Gabriev, I'm her protector."

Bandana Boy nodded, studying their appearances. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki. That's Mousse, Ranma Saotome, Plum, and the Jusenkyo tour guide," he said, pointing to Long Hair, Ranma, Short Stuff, and Old Man. Ryoga blinked and paused at the tour guide. "Actually, you never told us your name, did you?" he asked.

Everyone turned expectantly to the guide. "Simple. My name-"

His voice was drowned out by the roar of an explosion. Lina and Gourry rushed to the window. Faint smoke rose from the ground at the horizon. The rumble calmed, allowing everyone to hear the guide.

"-, but everyone call me 'Jusenkyo Guide,'" he finished. With the exception of Ranma, Plum, and Jusenkyo Guide, all other occupants face-faulted. Lina, the first to recover, got up and rubbed her sore face, glaring out the window.

_'Dammit, Zelgadis, I'm trying to help here,'_ she thought angrily.

* * *

**"Source of all power,"** Zel chanted. **"Crimson fire burning bright. Gather in my hand and become an inferno. Burst Fl-ACHOO!"** The spell backfired and sent the chimera flying back. The beast snorted, amused at the display.

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia shouted. She cast a quick Levitation, rising up to the creature's eyes. "For harming Zelgadis-san, a good-hearted person, you shall receive swift retribution!" she declared. Amelia lifted her hands up high, as if reaching back to grab something.

**"Hammer of Justice!"** she cried. A hammer materialized and she gripped its handle. Though it seemed far too large for her to lift, Amelia effortlessly swung it around, planting it on the bull-like face. The force behind the hit caused the brute to stumble back and crash into the ground.

Amelia released the hammer, which immediately disappeared. She flew down to where Zelgadis had landed. He had propped himself up on one hand to sit up. A white light, signifying a **Recovery**, faded out of existence as Amelia touched down.

"Zelgadis-san! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been better, but I'll live," he groaned. The beast stirred, readying itself to continue the battle.

"This thing has a one-track mind," Zelgadis said. "We better move." Amelia nodded in agreement and helped him to his feet.

"All right, why don't we start," Lina offered. After everyone recovered, they gathered at the table. Mousse pulled some shears, needles, and thread out of his sleeves. With some prompting to Ranma, he gave up a section of the discarded clothes. Mousse then went about putting together a fitting outfit for the doll-like Akane, who was currently wrapped up in a small blanket in Ranma's arms.

"It's all very simple," Lina began. "A friend of ours has a, uh...'condition,' you could say. He found out about the Jusenkyo Springs and thought they might cure him."

A collective snort came from the three boys. "Those springs aren't a cure," Ryoga said bitterly.

"They're a curse," Mousse finished. "Should one fall in the pools,-"

"They get turned into the object that's imprinted into the spring. We know. Interrupt me again, I'll blast you into next week," Lina threatened. "As I was saying, he left before we could find out more about the place. I'll spare you the details, but Gourry and I both managed to fall into the Spring of Downed Girl." Ryoga started to snicker, but one glare from Lina quickly shut him up. "I later fell into the Spring of Drowned Cat, becoming a cat-girl," Lina growled.

She noticed that every time she said "cat," Ranma twitched. _'Something to ask about later, no doubt,'_ Lina noted.

"Yeah, but this morning we found out that hot water changes us back," Gourry added. Lina nodded her agreement, a light blush on her cheeks from remembering what had happened earlier.

"So, was that a permanent cure, or will we keep changing back and forth?" Lina inquired. Several nods around the room confirmed her fear. She sighed, "Alright, now you know what you need to, for now. How about cluing us in on your situation?"

No one spoke as Mousse completed the outfit. He handed it over to Plum, who gently removed Akane from Ranma. Plum got to work and Lina's attention shifted back to the boys.

"Do you want the full story, or the condensed version?" Ryoga asked. Lina looked over to Gourry. A pencil was in his hand, creating doodles on the wooden table.

"Condensed would be better. Trust me," Lina said.

"It's all Saffron's fault," a voice muttered. All eyes shifted towards the end of the table. Ranma, who had kept silent until now, had a look on his face that screamed righteous fury. Plum set the newly dressed Akane in his arms, softening his features. They waited several moments for Ranma to speak again, but nothing came. Mousse took the lead and began their tale.

"Tell us, have you encountered a being who was half-human, half-bird?" A tick formed just above Lina's eye and she gripped the edge of the table, damaging it and creating splinters. Gourry nodded, worried Lina might destroy the table further. "That was a resident of Mount Phoenix. The current leader of the people is Saffron. Now, the water that flows to the Jusenkyo springs is controlled by the Dragon and the Phoenix. The key to the Dragon will, if turned, return the water to Jusenkyo. However, if the key to the Phoenix is inserted, hot water will flow from the Phoenix and the springs are depleted of water."

"Alright, so what does all this have to do with the bird-people?" Lina asked impatiently.

"I was getting to that," Mousse continued calmly. "In the past, the princes of his people have used the water from the Phoenix to bath in and complete their transformation to obtain the throne. The body will create hair-like strands that encase the prince in an egg. Anything that is caught by the strands is used as nutrients to support the transformation. As you can see, Ranma almost became bird food."

Lina gazed at Ranma's bound arms, mulling over Mousse's words at the same time. "Okay, but what's the story on the doll?" she asked. Mousse and Ryoga shot a nervous glance towards Ranma.

"Akane tried to save Ranma," Ryoga said. "The Kinjakan, which controls the Phoenix, radiates immense heat when inserted in the keyhole. She attempted to turn the water off and stop the transformation process. Touching the Kinjakan while it was activated completely dehydrated her body, giving her the form you see now."

A soft voice entered the conversation, capturing everyone's attention.

"Oi, Jusenkyo Guide," Ranma murmured softly. "Is there any way to return Akane back to normal?" Jusenkyo Guide thought for a moment.

"Hai, there is way. Water from Dragon spout rehydrate the body, will make better." Hope re-entered Ranma's eyes, quickly replaced by fierce determination. He pushed away from the table effortlessly, despite the condition of his arms.

"I don't know about you guys," Ranma said, standing. "But I'm going back to Jusendo. There's no way I'm abandoning Akane."

Ryoga and Mousse followed his example. "If you can do it, so can I," Ryoga said firmly.

"I'm not giving up on Shampoo. I'll be right behind you," Mousse added.

Jusenkyo Guide cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "There small problem. Should young miss close eyes completely, she be gone for good."

The occupants of the cabin were swiftly silenced by the statement, apprehension filling the atmosphere. Refusing to let the tension get to her, Lina clapped her hands on the table's surface.

"Well then, let's get her to that water!" she yelled, breaking the silence. The boys looked over to her quizzically.

"You're helping us?" Ryoga questioned. "You only just met us!" His lungs were swiftly depleted of oxygen by a kick from the pigtailed martial artist.

"Shut up for once in your life, P-chan, and be grateful," Ranma retorted.

"Let's just say I have a score to settle with one of those bird-people," she growled, cracking her knuckles. Ranma turned to face Gourry, and asked "What about you? You coming with?"

Gourry simply smiled and said, "Where Lina goes, I go." Ranma nodded and made for the door. The rest of the group followed him out.

_'Just hold on, Akane. I'm not going to let you go like this!'

* * *

_

The figure on the roof remained motionless as the group of fighters exited the cabin. His eyes remained closed in deep concentration. He pondered the conversation he had listened in on.

_'So, Lina Inverse has made her way out of the border world. She is just as Okaa-sama has said in her story, if not slightly older. Though, that partner of hers...'_ his thought trailed off as he focused on the weapon the blond swordsman carried. Finally, as if remembering something that had been forgotten, his eyes opened to reveal his surprise. Emerald green irises surrounded piercing red pupils, narrowing his gaze at the group. His features slowly turned to that of amusement, as he let out a quiet chuckle.

_'How fitting, the former holder of the Sword of Light now carries the Sword of Souls. Let the upcoming battle be a test to their skill.'

* * *

_

What's this? A new character? And so, the plot thickens. Anyway, please review. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Ranma 1/2 nor Slayers.

Okay, I know its been a while since I've updated, but hopefully the next will come out faster than this one. Unfortunately, my teachers for next year decided to be evil and gave me several assignments. For now, please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave!"

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

The smell of soil and rocks seeped into Lina's nose, its earthy taste filling her mouth. She was currently gaping at the result of a technique Ryoga called **Bakusai Tenketsu**, whatever that means. He had struck a finger to the ground, which somehow caused the surface to implode and reveal a tunnel. She turned to Gourry, who appeared to be at the same level of shock that she was.

_'Its no **Vlave Howl**, but not bad,'_ Lina thought. She shook away her stupor and focused on the tunnel. "Oi, what's going on here? I thought Jusendo was on the other side of these mountains," Lina demanded.

"While technically true," Mousse answered. "The part of Jusendo we need to get to is in the mountain."

Lina nodded, accepting the short explanation. "Alright, but before we go any farther, we ought to do something about his arms," she said, pointing to Ranma. She got up close to get a good look at the material, tapping it and making small "mm-hm" noises occasionally. After a moment of observation, Lina straightened up and turned to face her partner.

"Gourry," Lina began, "You know what to do." A bright smile passed over Gourry's face, swiftly replaced with a look of determination. The rest of the group merely looked between the red-head sorceress and the blond swordsman. Gloved hand wrapped around black hilt, prompting very nervous looks. Ranma opened his mouth to question their intentions, but his sword was already drawn. A flash of metal, blade connected with its target, and Gourry was back to where he first stood, sliding the sword back into its sheath. All redirected their gaze towards the pigtailed martial artist's arms. The crystal was intact, not a single flaw.

"What the hell was that about!" Ranma yelled. _'There was definitely an impact, I felt it. So why...'_ his thoughts trailed off. Lina lifted a finger, twitching it back and forth, smirking and not uttering a single word. Ranma cocked his head, not getting what Lina was hinting at. He pondered the action, then curiously mimicked her movement, fully expecting nothing to happen. But instead of being frozen in place, his finger was granted its movement. Hairline fractures erupted along the length of both arms. The material fell away, piece by piece, freeing his arms from their bonds. Ranma had been left completely untouched.

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, and Jusenkyo Guide stared at Gourry's handiwork, amazed at his precision. Gourry smiled, pleased with his work, while Lina smirked smugly. "Now you see why he's with me. I don't let just anyone travel with me."

"That's because not a lot of people are willing to put up with her temper," Gourry piped up. His statement earned him a swift fist to his head.

"As I was saying," Lina growled, "Gourry here is one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen. Now come on, let's go."

The group of six entered the tunnel and went on their way. They were soon doused in darkness, content to travel in silence. Time passed by unnoticed, minutes blending together. Eventually, a light made itself known. Lina hurried her pace, somewhat eager to see the source of Jusenkyo. Gourry followed right behind her while the three other boys tensed up, recalling what had occurred earlier. The duo drew nearer to the mouth of the tunnel, shielding their eyes from the oddly intense light for a place in a mountain. Lina crouched low, pulling Gourry down with her to avoid detection, and observed the cavern.

Four things caught her attention. At the center of the ceiling was a hole, explaining where the light was coming from. Further down into the room were two very large structures, one shaped as a dragon and the other as what Lina guessed to be a phoenix. Her gaze trailed down to the base of the stone animals, noting that both seemed to originate from the same hole. The last object of notice was the egg. Judging by the size of it, it looked like it could hold a grown person.

The rest of the group caught up. Ranma led, Ryoga and Mousse flanking his sides, and Jusenkyo Guide hanging back. "What's the plan?" Ryoga asked.

"You said you need the cold water from the Dragon, right?" Lina began. A collective nod came from each. "Then the easiest thing to do would be for me to fly over and turn the key."

"Well, yes," Mousse answered. "But if we want to be sure this never happens again, we must destroy the Phoenix-wait, you can fly?" The trio of boys did a double-take to stare at the redhead. Ruby eyes narrowed the slightest of fractions in response to their reaction.

_'I know the areas outside the Mazoku barrier had limited knowledge of magic, but even they knew how to do the most basic of spells,'_ Lina mused. "I'll explain later. If we're going to destroy one of those things, what do you propose we do?"

The martial artists glanced at each other. "Fly me over to the Dragon. I'll turn the key while Mousse, Ryoga, and Gourry work to take down the Phoenix," Ranma answered. Ryoga bit his tongue, forcing himself to keep from yelling at his rival. As much as he wanted to outdo Ranma, it wouldn't help Akane if they bickered.

"It would be easier if I went alone," Lina countered. She held out her hand. "Just hand her to me and I'll do it."

Mousse and Ryoga winced, backing away out of precaution. Ranma lowered his gaze, bangs falling over his eyes. He slowly lifted his hand-

-and slapped hers away. "Yeah right! We may be allies for now, but there's no way I'm handing my fiancee over to some macho chick I barely know!" Ranma yelled. "Especially not one who could scare off a dragon!" Gourry's eyes widened in fear and promptly hid behind the nearest rock.

Several ticks formed across Lina's forehead, a clear display of her anger. "You ungrateful little-I'm trying to help you! If that's the way you're going to act, fine! **Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that-!"**

Her chant was silenced by two rough hands clamped over her mouth. Grumbling, she bit down on cloth-covered skin hovering over her mouth. Gourry yelped and pulled back, only to shift his arms so that Lina's were locked in place.

"Let me at him! He's got to pay for what he called me!" Lina yelled.

"Lina, calm down! Do you want to get us caught?" Gourry whispered furiously. She continued her struggle against his strong grip, watched by the boys and Jusenkyo Guide. She eventually conceded to his point, huffing one last time.

"Fine," Lina growled. She turned to Ranma, who clutched Akane tightly to his chest. "As soon as we fix her, be ready to kiss the ground." She glanced back into the cavern, observing the terrain. "Here's what we'll do: I'll fly Ranma over to the Dragon for the key. Now, does anyone have a way to propel Gourry over to the Phoenix?"

Gourry cast a worried look at her. The boys turned to each other, discussing it silently. Jusenkyo Guide watched with vague curiosity. Ryoga was the one to speak up.

"I've got one. I can shoot a Shishi Hokodan at him from behind. It shouldn't hurt him so long as I don't put in too much chi," Ryoga explained.

_'Chi? I've never heard of that. Something to ask about later, I suppose,'_ Lina mused. "That should work. Aim Gourry for the Phoenix so he can attack it. After I get Ranma over, I'll help Gourry. Meanwhile, you two use any long range attacks you got," she addressed Ryoga and Mousse. The trio of guys nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"Lina, I don't know about this," Gourry said nervously. "Can't we just-"

"Calm down Gourry," Lina interrupted. "It'll be fine. Just aim for its neck. Everybody ready?" She received a nod from Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga, and a fearful shake of the head from Gourry. "Alright, let's go! **Levitation**!"

The boys watched in wonder as the sorceress slowly left the ground. She reached over to Ranma, who grasped her hand this time. Manipulated air flowed down her arm, onto his, and wrapped around Ranma's body. The invisible tendrils lifted the stunned martial artist off the ground. He took a moment to make sure Akane was secure, and then they drifted out of the tunnel.

Sharp blue eyes watched as the ground took a sudden dip from underneath the trio, bringing them to mid-level in the cavern, barely above the statues' heads. They floated around the Phoenix, heading over to the Dragon with a sense of urgency.

**"Shishi Hokodan!"** Ryoga cried out. Lina and Ranma swept their gaze back to the tunnel, expecting to see Gourry come flying out, sword drawn. Instead, Gourry had pressed himself up against the wall, leaving the chi blast to barrel unhindered into the first object in its path: Ranma.

"Shit," Ranma cursed. Instinctively, he drew both arms across his chest in an effort to protect the small form of Akane. This action caused Lina to release her grip, withdrawing the spell from Ranma just as the Shishi Hokodan slammed into his back. Red eyes trailed after the soaring Ranma before turning back to the tunnel in a glare.

"Gourry you jellyfish! Don't make me come over there," Lina threatened. A shiver ran up the blond swordsman's back, frantically shaking his head at the notion. He swiftly got into position, lining himself up with Ryoga and the Phoenix. Ryoga brought both hands together, concentrating his chi, as Gourry unsheathed his sword.

Lina huffed in annoyance, redirecting her attention back to Ranma. Against the pushing force of the attack, he swung his legs forward, clamping the key between his feet. The attack gave one last push, breaking the key out of the stone and sending Ranma tumbling, before finally dissipating. She sighed, exasperated, and flew after him. She found him clinging to the Dragon's solid whiskers with one hand, supporting Akane with the other hand, and the tool gripped between his feet.

"Oi, you need help?" Lina called out from above. Ranma spared a glance in her direction.

"Nah. Here, catch," he called back, flinging the key up at the sorceress. A chill passed through her body as the tool rested in her hands. The muscles in his arm tensed as he flung his body upward, twisting in the air to land on his feet.

"Hm, not bad," Lina commented. "Still, I think you need this more than I do." She tossed the key back to Ranma, flying back over to the Phoenix. As she moved closer, she could see Gourry standing on the faucet's neck, tugging at his sword. "What did you do this time?" Lina accused.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Gourry defended. He scowled, furrowed his brow, and cried "Reveal Thy Soul!" Blue light erupted from the crack in the stone. A moment later, Gourry was standing 10 feet away with a sizable crevasse in the neck.

"Alright Gourry, let me take it from here," said Lina. **"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball!"** An inferno blazed into existence, compacted into an orb that fit in her hands. Lina gave a shove, sending the spell into the fissure. As the fireball soared toward the gap, she let loose one last command as she swooped down to pick up her partner.

**"Break!"** she cried, flying back over to the tunnel with Gourry in tow, just before the fire met stone. The projectile lost all sense of form as it exploded, sending enough energy into the faucet so that the crack split wide open, bringing the stone beak down to pierce the egg. Oddly enough, hairlike threads formed from the egg, parting and weaving around the stone head, holding it in place in an attempt prevent any further damage to the egg.

Meanwhile, Ranma had a problem of his own. When he had collided with the key, it broke off from the base which had held it still. It now had a case of stone around end of it and would not slid back into its place.

"Come on," Ranma growled, "Get back in there!" He took a moment from stabbing at the Dragon faucet to get a good look at the tool in his hands. It was staff-like, similar to the Kinjakan, along with two handles below the head. The head itself was a crescent, small runes etched into both sides.

He spent not a moment longer, shaking his head in frustration. "I don't have time for this! Akane needs the water now!" Those words said, he raised the key high above his head and begun a downward arch to stab it once more into the faucet.

"Saffron-sama!" The name sent Ranma back to the earlier occurrences, freezing his actions. A deep chill settled down his spine and he instinctively ducked down to avoid being detected, if he wasn't already. Peering over the brow of the Dragon, Kiima and the phoenix elder came into view, rushing toward a badly damaged egg. He cast a quick glance over to the group, nearly regretting it as he came close to falling off.

Lina was currently struggling to stand, pinned down by Gourry. Judging from Gourry trying to keep her quiet and the direction of her killer glares, it looked like she was ready to tear somebody a new one, specifically Kiima. Jusenkyo Guide had retreated further into the tunnel while Mousse and Ryoga acted as lookouts. Shaking his head, Ranma turned back to watch the scene below.

"Saffron-sama!" the elder repeated. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I believe I know: the landling intruders. The foolish whelps must have returned," Kiima snarled and swept her gaze across the cavern, as if she knew they were so close. "The damage done could cause Saffron-sama to awaken at any moment."

"No! It is too early! His powers will not be stable!"

_'Not stable?'_ Ranma silently questioned. _'What does he-'_ His train of thought was abruptly cut off by a deafening pop in the air. Fissures blinked into existence over the once-smooth surface of the egg, intense light pouring out of each opening. A sudden heat filled the room that seemed to originate from the egg. Kiima took several steps back and the elder rushed out of the room. The top of eggshell caved in, revealing the wet, nude form of grown man. As he stood, wings fanned out from his back, completely white save for the ash-colored tips.

Kiima knelt to one knee and the elder reentered the chamber, robes in hand.

"Saffron-sama! Please accept our apologies, for we have failed you," the elder said as he handed over the clothes. Saffron took them silently and dressed, as his loyal servants waited his decision.

"Enough. Other chances shall arise in the future." His stoic gaze moved around the room, eventually settling on Ranma's perch. "Ranma, I do believe was your name, allow me to explain the true fate of the kings of Phoenix Mountain before I dismember you and your friends." Kiima shot to her feet and followed his gaze, glaring at the same spot.

He stood as calmly as he could, bracing himself against the fierce heat. "Why should I listen? Why shouldn't I turn the Dragon on here and now?" Ranma countered.

"Protocol," he said coolly. "Besides, if I wished, I could burn you to a crisp right now." He conjured a ball of fire in one hand, not unlike Lina's spell, to demonstrate a small portion of his abilities. By now, Lina had redirected her attention to the enigmatic man, anger diffused for now.

Ranma's eyes flickered down to Akane, still held securely by the ties to his shirt. Her eyes were still wide open, relieving him of his worries temporarily. As he stared into her eyes, he could almost hear her voice. "Don't worry about me, you baka. I can wait, just keep yourself alive."

The pigtailed martial artist let out an inaudible sigh and relaxed his muscles, yet he did not sit. He locked eyes with the Phoenix king, both daring the other to make a move. Tension mixed with the humid atmosphere, so thick it threatened to choke the occupants.

"I see you wish to be brief," Saffron finally spoke. "Very well. Just know that you are only hastening your demise. Since the founding of our people, the true king must go through a process of rebirth, which you yourself witnessed here today. Once reborn from the egg, the king becomes like the Phoenix itself. The king gives off continuous amounts of heat and light. They fill the mountain with their radiance, giving freely of their power for the benefit of their people. The kings have been the source of peace and comfort for their people for generations, a contentment that you have denied them."

"You mean this is all because you guys can't figure out electric heating?" a very angry, and female, voice rang out, all but shattering the tension. All eyes flew to the source: a red-headed girl with daggers in her eyes. Kiima's gaze narrowed, instantly recognizing Lina. Gourry, Mousse, and Ryoga stood up behind her.

"Hm, so there were two more than before," Saffron said, unfazed by her outburst. "Nevertheless, none of you will be leaving here today." As if on cue, a swarm of guards flooded in through the entrance.

"Come on Gourry, let's show them what happens when you mess with Lina Inverse!" she cried, pushing off the edge of the tunnel and vaulting into the open air. Saffron's guards beat their wings, trying to get to Lina. She smirked and yelled **"Fireball!"** Guards dropped like flies, black smoke rising from charred clothes. Lina let out a gleeful giggle and kept flying for Kiima. While most others gawked, Gourry took the lead and slid down the wall, sword drawn and knocking out any who came in his path. Ryoga and Mousse followed his example, only for Ryoga to be tackled by a blur of black and white. Mousse stopped to look at his ally, jumping back when he felt a presence behind him. He turned back around, eyes widening behind Coke-bottle lens as twin chui crashed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Ranma looked around the room, sweatdropping at Lina's antics. His eyes hardened, remembering the task at hand. His grip on the key tightened as he lifted it once more. Just as he began to swing it down, a ball of intense heat came flying at him. Seeing no alternative, he crossed both arms over his chest and leapt down the neck of the Dragon. He turned back once he was stable. Saffron waltzed out of the dispersing flames, fire coating his arms without injury.

"You are mine mortal," Saffron said. "You should rejoice while you have the chance, for once I am done with you, you will be reunited with that wretch of yours." Ranma bristled at the statement. He settled into a loose stance, ready for battle.

* * *

Its finally done, and yet I can't shake the feeling that something still isn't right. If anyone catches something, put it in a review! Please! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. Sigh...

Yo, I'm back everyone! Yes, I know its been two months since my last update, but my summer has been fairly hectic. Rather than hear me rant about it, just trust me on this. Anyway, school is back in session and I'm nearly swamped in work. Rest assured, I will find a way to write this story and hopefully before another two months. Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to write a review. Now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this chapter of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names**

Chinese Dialect

* * *

The ebony haired martial artist stared through Coke-bottle lenses at the figure in front of him. Shampoo yanked her double chui out of the ground, tossing back her lavender mane of hair. The sight of his beloved unharmed brought Mousse a surge of great joy, only to be extinguished as she rushed at him, weapons set in a flurry of motion. Instincts kicked in, his body dodging at the last second. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he continued sidestepping Shampoo's barrage. Memories of his many defeats at her hands, prodding the back of his mind, did nothing to help his situation.

Aggravated by the fact that none of her attacks were connecting, Shampoo thrust the weapons once again, this time putting more of her strength and speed into the attack. This proved to be ineffective as Mousse slipped to the side, the chui only brushing up against his shirt, hitting nothing but air and leaving her open. Mousse took advantage of the opportunity, clamping his hands around her wrists, swinging her around and pinning her arms behind her back.

"Shampoo, my love, come to your senses!" Mouse pleaded. Rather than responding, the brainwashed Amazon tightened the muscles in her arms, dug her feet into the ground, and pushed backward onto Mousse. His back slammed into the wall of the cavern. He winced, his grip loosening ever so slightly, allowing Shampoo to slip from his grasp and dash to her dropped weapons. Mousse drew a hand into the folds of his robe, searching for a weapon of his own.

"Mousse is obstacle," Shampoo finally said, facing Mousse. "Obstacles is for killing." The male Amazon could feel the blood drain from his face at her words as she came running at him, one of her chui raised above her head. Mousse grabbed at one of his weapons and whipped it out in front of him just as Shampoo brought the raised chui down on him. He gripped the nangun with both hands, keeping the staff steady and halting Shampoo's attack. Eyes narrowing in frustration, Shampoo thrust her second chui at his torso.

Mousse twisted his body so that the weapon would not catch him completely. The chui clipped his side enough so that he was sent into the dirt. The staff-like weapon left his hands and clattered to the ground. Spitting out a wad of soil, Mousse turned back to his opponent. His gaze flickered to where his nangun lay, briefly considering lunging for it. He decided against the action as Shampoo stepped forward. Each step she took, he inched backwards. He pulled his hand back in for a new weapon as he tried to reach to Shampoo again.

"Xian Pu, do not let yourself be controlled! Remember who you are!" he called out in his native tongue. Her step faltered and her eyes widen slightly in recognition as Mousse found another of his weapons. The mind control snapped back in control as Mousse lept up, chains trailing from his sleeve. He danced around her, gaining speed with every step, spinning the chains around her figure. It wasn't long before Shampoo was firmly bound and her chui fell once again. Mousse's feet ground to a halt and turned back to Shampoo.

"Forgive me," he whispered as Ryoga came jogging up to him. "I see you defeated Saotome," he mused, looking past the Lost Boy's shoulder. Mousse was treated to the sight of Panda-Genma embedded into the cavern wall, lumps the size of grapefruits forming on his head.

"Nothin' to it," Ryoga said. "I'm gonna help the swordsman, you coming?"

"You go ahead, there's someone I need to see," he said, glancing back at the struggling Shampoo.

* * *

"You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?" Lina ranted from the air, "I was minding my own business, trying to find a friend so I could beat him to a pulp and you just had to attack us didn't you? So now thanks to you, I turn into a freaking cat-girl!"

"I was simply doing my job. You and the blond landling were trespassing and I had to remove you. Be glad you are not dead right now," Kiima rebutted.

"DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU? **FLARE LANCE**!" A rod of crimson light formed in Lina's hands, wasting no time in hurling it at Kiima. She swiftly dodged, rearing her wings back.

**"Thousands Wings of the Seabird!"** she cried, swinging her wings forward and sending several energy blades at air was filled with shouts of **"Attack of a Thousand Wings"** and **"Rune Flare"**, accompanied by feather-like blades and flaming spears.

As the yells died down, both women stood on the grounds, panting and glowing with sweat. Both has scratches on their faces and several cuts in their clothes.

"Not too shabby, for a pain in my ass," Lina complemented, "How bout I end it now? **Gray Buster**!" A chill overcame Kiima as she watched ice crystals formed out of thin air. A biting coldness made itself known around her clawed feet. She gazed down at her talons and, alarmingly, both limbs were encased in ice that seemed to be traveling up her body. She attempted to fly at the red-haired sorceress, only to find her wings had been frozen. Within seconds, all but her head was enclosed in ice.

"Landling, what have you done to me?" Kiima snapped.

"Seems pretty obvious to me; I froze the moisture in the air which turned you into an ice sculpture," Lina stated, a wicked grin splitting across her face. "Now, do I simply leave you here, or should I continue freezing you?"

"Not before I speak with her," declared a voice from behind. Lina swiveled around and saw Mousse, holding some chains that were wrapped around a growling, purple-haired girl who seemed vaguely familiar.

_'Have I seen her before?'_ Lina pondered, quickly shaking the thought off. "So what do you what with Bird-Brain here?"

"For her to release her hold over Shampoo," he said, tugging lightly at the chain, indicating that the bound girl was Shampoo.

"She looks fine to me, but if you say so." Lina turned back to Kiima, who was glaring at the three of them. "Are you going to do what he wants or do you want me to finish the job?"

"...You are free to do as you wish," she snarled. Shampoo's body went slack for just a second, straightening up slowly as her eyes seemed to clear and she took in her surroundings. Violet eyes locked onto the chains that bound her. Mousse hastily retracted his chains, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"N-Now Shampoo, please understand-" he stuttered.

"Understand what, stupid Duck-boy? That you try steal Shampoo away from her Airen?"

_'Duck-boy? Does he also have a curse?'_ Lina thought as Shampoo continued to scream at Mousse. "Oi! If you want to blame someone for whatever happened to you, blame the one in ice," she interrupted, jabbing her thumb at Kiima. "I'm going to find Pigtail and Gourry." With that, she cast a simple Levitation and sped off to where a blaze of fire was stirring.

* * *

"Ranma...You caused my premature rebirth, ruining the happiness of my people. Your transgressions shall not go unpunished. I will make you regret your actions!" With that, fire erupted from Saffron's body and flew at Ranma. He pushed against the ground, jumping high into the air and flipping over the fireball. He smirked as he fell, planting his feet square on Saffron's face. He swiftly jumped off and made for the head of the Dragon before Saffron could burn him.

"Thanks for the face lift!" Ranma joked. His grin was wiped off as he glanced over his shoulder. Saffron was flying straight at him, rage coloring his face. A whirl of flame appeared around his arm and burst forward, sending Ranma into the rock wall. The wall gave way against the power of the blast and Ranma fell with the rubble. Saffron followed through the hole as the dust cleared.

"Insolent whelp! How dare he!" He looked toward the bottom of the mountain, searching for Ranma. "Hmph. Pathetic landling. Looks like he fell."

"Think again! Let's see who can really fly!" shouted a voice from above. A quick sweep of his gaze revealed Ranma standing on a falling chunk of stone.

"You only delay the inevitable, fool! Accept your fate and die!" he retorted, blasting the boulder before it reached him. Ranma pushed past the flames as the boulder collapsed, jumping towards Saffron.

"Oh yeah? You're grounded feather boy!" he cried, swinging the spear-like tool and slicing off one of Saffron's wings. _'I don't like crippling, but as long as Akane needs my help I can't hold back!'_

Saffron merely held out a hand, releasing a stream of fire and slowing his descent. As he came back up to Ranma, he said "You fool, I am the Phoenix! Even if I should die, I will rise eternally from the flames!" More fire sprung from the remains of his severed wing, growing from it and creating a new wing. "Give up your absurd quest! I am immortal! YOU CAN NEVER WIN!" A wave of fire burst from Saffron, slamming Ranma into the side of the mountain.

"You obviously haven't gotten the memo gaki," Ranma started, standing up and bringing his hands together, "Cause Ranma Saotome never loses! **Moko Takabisha**!" An aura of confidence flared from his body, concentrating into an orb in his hands. The orb turned into a beam of light, crashing into Saffron and sending him into the distance.

_'I've got to hurry before he gets back,'_ he thought, dashing back into Jusendo. He nearly froze as he looked down at Akane. Her eyes, dull and seemingly lifeless, were now half-lidded.

"Dammit Akane, don't give up on me now!" Her eyes sprung back open at the sound of his voice, only to sink down a second later. He lept over to the Dragon's head as a voice rang out.

**"Koutei Kaen Yoti(Blazing Emperor's Wing)!"** What looked like one of Saffron's wings was on fire and spinning toward Ranma. He smacked it down using the key and turned to see the Phoenix king standing in the hole in the wall, a wing reforming where the last had been torn off.

"You'll have to try much harder than that, landling. I cannot be killed. The only way to defeat me on this day would be to completely shred my body. But I doubt you can even get close to me!" With that, he let loose more fire.

Ranma brought the key up in both hands, spinning it fast enough to block off the majority of the flames. _'There's gotta be something I can do! Maybe **Hiryu Shoten Ha**...no, it wouldn't be enough. Maybe-'_

**"Arc Blast!"** Through the flames, Ranma could see a jolt of lightening strike Saffron. The stream of fire ebbed as Ranma halted the tool. Saffron's limbs stiffened as he glared at the cause of his paralysis.

"Hey Ranma, grab on!" Lina yelled. He raised an arm for her to grab as she swooped down and brought him to the base of the Dragon. Gourry and Ryoga were attacking the base while Mousse was presumably explaining to Shampoo what had happened when she was under Kiima's control. Jusenkyo Guide came running up to the two of them.

"Honored customer must use Gekkaja to break Dragon," he panted.

"The what?"

"The key," Lina elaborated. "He says we can use its power to destroy to base of the Dragon, which should release the cold water."

"It's a weapon?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes, it very powerful. Can freeze anything it touch," said Jusenkyo Guide. "Should cut through Dragon easily."

"So that is your plan?" All eyes turned to the source of the voice: Saffron, standing high above them from atop the Dragon. "And what makes you think I will let you do that?" Fire coated his arms as he flew at them, though notably slower than before.

"Gourry, hold him off!" Lina commanded. He gave a simple nod and stood in Saffron's path, sword at the ready. With an arm outstretched, the king grabbed the blade and pushed against Gourry.

"Let me past landling."

"Not gonna happen." Meanwhile, Lina and Ranma were watching the standoff, trying to come up with a strategy.

"Any ideas?" Lina asked. He shook his head in response.

"He said he can't be killed, much less beaten. The only way to do that is to cut him apart." Lina grimaced.

"Ew. Isn't there anything else?"

_'If this thing can freeze anything...'_ he thought, eying the tool in his hands. "Maybe if we hit 'em with our most powerful attacks, that's gotta do something."

"Well whatever we do, better do it fast." She looked back over the boulder, where Gourry was running away from Saffron, who was trying to torch him to a crisp.

"Lina, he's burning my bottom off!" Lina gave a small grin. _'Boy does that bring back memories.'_

"Alright, let's do this. Hit him with everything you've got." Ranma nodded, tightening his grip on the Gekkaja. **"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows..."**

_'Isn't that what she was going to use on me?'_ Ranma thought. Shrugging, he began stabbing at the ground in a spiral pattern, instantly freezing the ground each time they came into contact.

**"...I pledge myself to conquer all the fools who stand,..."** The wind was kicking up around Lina, a ball of energy forming in her hands.

Ranma looked up from his work. Gourry was still running and the others were taking refuge from the soon-to-come blast. "Hey brat!" he called out. "You want me? Well come get me!" Saffron's head snapped up to meet Ranma's gaze. He immediately changed targets and sped towards the pigtailed martial artist.

**"...Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"** Wind and energies swirled around the sorceress, picking up bits of the ground.

Saffron was right on top of Ranma as he pulled back his fist. He threw an uppercut, releasing the built-up power.

**"DRAGON SLAVE!"**

**"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"**

A whirlwind of chi engulfed Saffron along with the power of the Demon Lord. Saffron smirked, shrugging the attack off as inferior. That is, until the energies began to mix. The two powers collided, fusing one moment and dissolving one another the next. Sensing the danger that was occurring, Ranma and Lina ran over to the other, grabbing Gourry along the way. There, Lina cast a Diem Wind to protect them. Inside the torrent of energy, Saffron didn't have such protection. The powers bit at everything within reach, including Saffron and the Dragon. The faucet began to crumble under the chaotic energies, slowly being reduced to rubble. Saffron, on the other hand, attempted to keep the energy away with a shield of fire. Instead, the feuding forces sucked it up and began to do the same to him. With no other alternative, Saffron's spirit abandoned it's body and exited the whirlwind as the body crumbled. An egg formed around it as a new body was created to begin anew. The raging energies soon canceled each other out, resulting in an explosion akin to a certain priestess's own **Dragon Slave**.

_'Note to self: never make her angry,'_ Ranma thought, suddenly extremely wary of the red-haired girl next to him.

* * *

Watching from the top of a neighboring mountain was a tall figure. He pushed back a strand of black hair, gazing at the shrinking explosion.

_'So, what HE said was true,'_ the figure contemplated, smirking slightly. _'How ironic that she, the one who saved Mother, is also the one HE needs. And the pigtailed one, there is something strange about him as well...'_

The figure stood for one more moment, closed his emerald and ruby eyes, then vanished without a trace.

* * *

A scorched and bound Taro lay on the ground, eyes rolling in their sockets. Zelgadis and Amelia shared a smile, having finally beaten the creature. Their joy was short lived as the ground shook and rumbles echoed through the air. Both looked around for the source, coming to see the top of a mountain being demolished.

"Zelgadis-san, what was that?"

"I'm not sure, it looks too big to be one of Lina's Dragon Slaves," he sighed. "Whatever it is, those two probably got into trouble."

"Should we go help them?"

"We should, but..." he trailed off, gazing in the direction of the springs. She followed his gaze and nodded.

"Lina-san and Gourry-san can handle themselves. They can wait for a little while longer."

He nodded appreciatively, prompting the blood to rush to her cheeks. The pair cast a **Levitation** and began their return to Jusenkyo Springs.

* * *

As Lina ended her spell, water poured out from the remains of the Dragon and Phoenix. Ranma ran forward, removing Akane from his shirt. He placed her in the growing pool of cold water and watched in relief as her body reverted to normal. Ranma blushed and shut his eyes, her makeshift clothes falling off and leaving her nude. He removed his shirt and placed it over her, the rest of the group coming over.

"That was really close, ne?" Ranma began, expecting Akane to berate him for taking long and for seeing her naked again. But nothing came. He waited for her to whack him with her mallet, or send him flying. When still nothing happened, he opened his eyes and he felt his heart stop. Her eyes were still closed.

"Heh heh, good one 'kane. Tryin' to scare me," he joked weakly. "Now come on, get up." He shook her shoulders, her head lolling around. "Akane, it's not funny anymore, get up," he said a little fearfully. He shook her more roughly, trying to get a reaction. "Dammit Akane, get up!" He desperately grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. The group came up to him and his shoulders began shaking. "No, no," he whispered, voice trembling.

"Hey man, something wrong?" Ryoga asked, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder, only to get it shrugged off. He peeked over Ranma, trying to get a look at Akane, and gasped. Her skin was pale, her eyes were closed, and it didn't look like she was breathing. Akane was...dead.

* * *

What a place to leave a cliffhanger, ne? Still, the next chapter will(hopefully) be just as good as this one. Especially because of what will happen when they get to Japan(wink, wink). And look, the Mysterious Stranger is back. If you were paying attention, there are a couple hints about him in his scene. Before I give any spoilers away, I ask you to please review. Seeing as it's past midnight, I think...I need...some...slee...zzz...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. But if I did...*insert maniacal laughter here*-ahem, sorry. Anyway...

Hey everyone, I'm back, jut like I said I would. Half the time and an even longer chapter than the last...Hm, I seem to be lacking in things to rant about. Oh well. Please enjoy the epic chapter 10 of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Attacks/Spell name

* * *

**

Tension mounted the shoulders of the group as they stared at the pale girl. Ranma held her close, trying to hold back his tears. Silence filled the air, only to be broken when Ryoga abruptly punched the cavern wall, leaving behind a crater.

"God dammit! We were too late," he yelled, his voice falling to a whisper. Mousse looked away, he and Shampoo walking over to where Kiima was.

Gourry, on the other hand, was trying to sort through his thoughts. _'Why does this feel so familiar? Something...something about Lina and..."Phibrizo"? Who? If only I could remember!'_ He turned to his counterpart, who seemed to be pondering something as well. _'Maybe Lina will know.'_

"Hey, Lina, can I ask you something?" he softly inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Not now Gourry. Maybe later," she murmured.

"Okay, well, can't you do something to help?" Again, she sadly shook her head.

"The only way to save her now would be to cast a **Resurrection**, but I can't do that. If Amelia were here, she could..." Lina trailed off, realization flooding into her eyes. "Of course! Gourry, you keep an eye on things here, I'll be right back. **Raywing**!" Drawing on the last of her reserves, an air shield formed around her and Lina took off into the darkening sky.

Feeling very confused, Gourry walked over to the Amazons with Ryoga, both feeling Ranma needed to be by himself. Mousse was busy cracking open the ice around a blue-faced Kiima while Shampoo glared at the bird-woman. Gourry stared at Kiima, trying to place where he had seen her, when it finally clicked.

"Don't I know you?" he questioned. The others looked at him strangely as he said "Yeah, aren't you the one who pushed Lina into that spring?"

"I-I don't re-recall you b-being there," she shivered. His head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Really? It was only Lina and me." With an ear-splitting crack, the front half of the ice came off and she tumbled out of the case.

"Y-You were the other f-female? I s-suppose you fell victim to the curse of the springs." Before Gourry could say anything else, Ryoga entered the conversation.

"Mousse, why did you let her out? Isn't she the enemy here?"

"Was the enemy," Mousse corrected. "There has been too much destruction today, we don't need any more." The group nodded solemnly and Gourry gazed up at the sky.

_'Lina, whatever it is you're gonna do, do it fast.'

* * *

_

"This should be the one," Zelgadis said, glancing up from the map in his hands. Anxiety gripped his heart at the thought of being so close to a cure.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked worriedly. He looked back at the map and nodded.

"I'm positive." With trembling fingers, he removed his cloak, sword, and the bag of items at his waist, not wanting everything to get wet. He gulped, clenching his fists. _'What do I have to lose?'_ he thought wryly. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Motioning Amelia to move back, he dived into the pool of cold water.

Amelia didn't get the chance to see him resurface. Lina came flying at her, sweating and panting. She landed, collected her breath back, and spoke.

"No time to talk," Lina said hurriedly. "Just come on!" She grabbed Amelia by the wrist before she could protest. She pushed off the ground and was airborne once more.

Zelgadis burst threw the surface of the water, gasping for breath. As the water cleared from his eyes, he could see that Amelia was not there.

"Amelia? Amelia!" he called. Cursing under his breath, he climbed out of the water, threw on his cloak and grabbed his bag and sword. He swept the horizon for a sign of her and caught a glimpse of a retreating figure. He cast a **Raywing** and was off in a heartbeat.

* * *

"All this, just cause you wanted to save me," Ranma finally said numbly. Having abandoned his 'guys never cry' motto, the tears had flowed freely for the first time in a long while. His eyes were dry now, rubbed raw from incensed wiping. The initial sorrow had long been replaced by a deep hollowness, as if there was nothing left in him.

"Why did they have to drag you into this?" he continued monotonously. "Why did you have to get involved? And why did you have to grab that stupid Kinjakan?" He shook his head, rejecting his statement. "No, that's not it. You were only trying to help. If you hadn't grabbed it, I'd have become bird food.

"What I'm trying to say is...thank you. I'm sorry; I can never say what I mean to say, whether it because of rivals, fiancees, our fathers, or my own damn pride. And it's cause of that that I could never say everything I wanted to tell you. Over and over again, I kept trying to tell you how I really felt, but it always came out wrong. I just ended up bothering you and making you angry." His eyes threatened to spill over again, his throat tightening up, but he kept talking.

"And now it's too late," he said bitterly. "All this time, and I never got to tell you that I...I..." The dam broke, releasing more of his tears. He wanted to scream, to shout it to the world, but all that came was a hoarse whisper, so quiet he couldn't even tell if he spoke it or thought it.

"I love you, Akane." He hugged her close, tears streaming down his face.

Just then, he heard an ever-so faint sound, a small gasp. Puzzled, he pulled away from the navy-haired girl and looked at her, but nothing seemed to have changed. He glanced around, wondering what had made the sound, when Lina and a girl he never met landed behind him. She had short, black hair and looked to be about the same height as his girl form. Her clothes were vaguely similar to those Lina wore, though without the shoulder guards and not quite as brightly colored.

"Amelia, you need...to use a...**Resurrection**," Lina panted, pointing at Akane. Gourry, Mousse, Ryoga, and Shampoo followed, the latter three curious of the newcomer. The smaller girl turned to Ranma and Akane with perplexity that swiftly changed to shock. She rushed over to his side, reaching for the girl in his arms. He turned away, not wanting some stranger near Akane.

"Let me see her, I might be able to save her," Amelia said. Ranma's breath caught in his throat and he gently laid her down on the ground.

Amelia took one of Akane's wrists and sighed in relief. "She still has a pulse. She can still be saved," Amelia explained and began chanting the spell, holding both hands over Akane's sternum.

"That's not possible," Ranma murmured. "She didn't have a pulse before. How can she still be alive?" The group sat in silence, contemplating Ranma's inquiry.

**"Resurrection!"** Amelia finished the spell as her hands began to glow. They watched as the petite girl's hands radiated a faint blue light and, miraculously, color returned to Akane's features. Ryoga and Ranma shared a sigh of ease, whereas Shampoo scowled in irritation, though her eyes betrayed her facade.

"Ne, Ranma," a weak voice spoke out. Akane, breathing and peering through half-open eyes, addressed the pigtailed martial artist. "I heard every word," she mumbled before closing her eyes yet again.

"Akane? Akane?" Ranma made a move toward her, only to be held back by Amelia.

"She's just sleeping. She'll need to get her energy back after what almost happened," she explained. Gourry pulled Lina aside, a soft grin splitting across his face.

"That was really nice of you Lina, to get Amelia for that girl without asking for money." Lina flushed at the statement and crossed her arms.

"Sh-shut up, I was just doing it for a favor. And anyway, what were you trying to ask earlier?"

"What is going on here?" another voice demanded. Amelia immediately swiveled around at the sound, emotions playing across her features. Ranma noticed joy, familiarity, and... apprehension?

"Zelgadis-san, how did you find..." Amelia trailed off, eyes widening in amazement. Casting one more glance to the sleeping Akane, Ranma turned to look at the stranger.

His clothes resembled those of the girl who healed Akane, only he wore long sleeves, a hooded cloak, a sword at his hip, and fingerless gloves and everything was tan. His arms were crossed at his chest and the expression on his face clearly displayed his vexation, despite being partially covered by hair. His hair was a very light shade of purple and his skin was pale.

"Amelia, you know your father asked me to look after you," he started walking toward the gaping girl, "Amelia" Ranma gathered, completely oblivious to the stares from her and Lina. He continued, "What are you doing here and who are these people?"

"Ano, who are you?" Gourry asked, causing Lina, Amelia, and the new arrival to all nearly fall over in disbelief.

"Gourry, I know your memory is horrible, but we've gone through this several times! My name is Zelgadis!" he declared.

"No you're not, Zelgadis is blue and covered in rocks," Gourry rebutted.

_'Whoa, what? Blue and covered in rocks? Did he fall in one of the springs?'_ Ranma thought incredulously. The one claiming to be Zelgadis put a hand to his head and sighed in exasperation. Ranma, Ryoga, and the Amazons briefly pulled away from the strange conversation to note that the sky had darkened and rain was beginning to fall. Ryoga hurriedly opened his umbrella and Mousse procured two of his own from inside his sleeves, giving one to Shampoo. Ranma, however, chose to grin and bear it, focusing on the exchange at hand.

"Gourry now you're just being-wait, you mean I'm not..." He pulled his hand away and silently gaped at it. He pulled off his glove to get a full view of his appendage, raindrops splattering onto his now-human skin.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled, tears beginning to line his eyelids. "I'm finally cured."

"Zelgadis-san, that's wonderful! The spring worked!" Amelia cried joyfully. The Jusenkyo victims stiffened and Lina drew in a sharp breath.

_'Oh boy, this is going to get ugly,'_ Lina thought grimly. The rain as picking up, though not yet enough to trigger the change. _'Better tell him now than wait till later.'_

"Zel, there's a reason why the book called the springs cursed," Lina began. He turned to her curiously, as did Amelia. Lina looked to the sky, water falling harder, and the change began. Her nails elongated, a feline tail sprouted from under her clothes, her ears vanished and cat ears took their place at the top of her head. She gazed over at her partner to see he-now she-had already changed. As she expected, simultaneous gasps came from Zelgadis and Amelia.

"You didn't change. You mean you found the Spring of Drowned Man?" Ryoga questioned. Lina and her group turned to the others, where they saw a now female Ranma lifting up Akane bridal style and an eager Mousse and Ryoga.

Zelgadis snapped out of the initial shock and replied, "Yes, its the reason why I'm finally back to normal." Ranma-chan scoffed at the comment and Zelgadis bristled.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Ranma-chan said. "You change back if you're hit with warm water. Now, I don't know bout you guys, but I'm going back to the springs." With that, she lept over the destroyed edge of the mountain, followed by Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse, who stopped to pry a black and white creature out of the wall. A concerned Amelia moved to Zelgadis as his shoulders began shaking.

"It's not permanent? I was so close..." He lowered his head, eyes covered by his hair. After a moment of silence, he shot into the air and took off in the direction of the ship, rain flying from his body. Amelia began to cast a** Raywing**, but Neko-Lina held her back.

"Don't. Just give him time, he'll be back to his old, brooding self," Neko-Lina said encouragingly. Amelia nodded her consent, then asked the question that had been on her mind.

"What happened to you and Gourry-san?" Neko-Lina sighed.

"Nya, it's a long story. It started when we got to the springs..." she began to explain as the trio, all three drained of energy, made their way out of and down the mountain.

* * *

"Well, this figures," a female voice groaned. Akane blinked wearily, rising out of unconsciousness. The first thing she saw was Ranma-chan, water streaming down her face.

"Ranma? What happened?" she mumbled. Ranma-chan looked down in surprise.

"Akane! I didn't think you would wake up so soon," she said. "You don't remember what happened?" Akane shook her head.

"Nothing much after I grabbed the Kinjakan. Why?" Blood collected beneath Ranma-chan's cheeks, heating her face.

"N-no reason," she laughed nervously. She cleared her throat. "Think you can walk?" Akane looked at her curiously, then finally realized she was being held by Ranma-chan.

"Yes, now put me down!" she ordered, struggling against her hold. Ranma-chan calmly lowered her down, careful not to let Akane fall over. She looked around and asked "Where are we?"

"We're at Jusenkyo." Akane turned to him with shocked eyes, as the area looked more of a marsh rather than individual pools of water.

"But Ranma, what about your curse?" she inquired. "If the springs are flooded over, then..."

"It would be too dangerous to jump in any of them," she sighed. "But after coming so far, I'd forgotten about restoring my body. All I cared about was getting the cold water for you. I'm not sure when, but somewhere along the line, I just stopped caring about it. I suppose, in the end, my girl side was never really a curse to be cured. It was just another part of me."

Akane reached for the smaller girl's shoulder when Ryoga caught sight of the now awake Akane.

"Akane!" he called out. "Are you okay? Ranma didn't do anything, did he? Cause if he did, I'll-"

"Ryoga, I'm okay, just a little tired," she interrupted. "I think I just want to go home."

"If that's the case, why don't we give you a lift?" chirped a female. A short, black-haired girl came up to the group, accompanied by a tall, busty blonde and redhead with feline features closer to Akane's stature. Ranma-chan's eyes locked onto the redhead and Akane could feel a familiar anger bubble up, yet it diffused when she recognized an old fear.

"Yeah, I guess we can take you guys where you need to go, nya," Lina said nonchalantly. Ranma-chan stiffed.

"C-ca-cat, c-cat!" Ranma-chan stuttered, rushing to hide behind Akane. She turned to the trio of girls, looking at Ranma-chan strangely.

"You've got a Jusenkyo curse, don't you?" Akane asked. The redhead and blonde nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with her question. "Unless you want Ranma to go berserk, you either need to change or get away from him. He's terrified of cats!"

Neko-Lina shrugged, "Whatever. Followed us if you still want that ride." The trio ran off, soon followed by Ryoga, the Amazons, and lastly, Akane and a slightly calmer Ranma-chan.

* * *

Zelgadis leaned up against the shut door of his room, sliding down to sit. He held his head in his hands, disappointment filling his being.

_'Kuso!'_ he thought angrily, punching the floor in frustration._ 'So close! All this way, for what? A false cure?'_

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to clear the raging storm of ire. Time passed unnoticed as the sorcerer meditated. He was brought back when someone knocked on his door.

"Ano, Zelgadis-san." From the tone and honorific, he could easily tell it was Amelia. He listened silently as she continued.

"I know Lina-san said to leave you alone, but its not right to stand by when a friend is suffering. Friends need to help one another, and I know you would help me if I needed it. So...even if you didn't get exactly what you came for, that doesn't mean you should give up. And thanks to the springs, you're halfway there, ne? I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

A drop landed on his hand and Zelgadis blinked, inciting more to fall. Surprised, he wiped his face and stood.

On the other side of the door, Amelia stood nervously, wondering whether to continue or leave, when the door swung open. Zelgadis looked at her with a small, grateful smile and her cheeks instantly heated.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Thank you," he whispered. She gave a large smile and his cheeks quickly imitated hers. She began leading him to where the others were.

"I guess the trip wasn't a whole waste. Next time Gourry needs a disguise, just pour cold water over him," he commented. She gave a light smack on his shoulder.

"Be nice to your friends Zelgadis-san!" she reprimanded, trying to keep a grin from ruining her seriousness and failing. They arrived at the galley where everyone was beginning the introductions and in their original forms.

"Ah, there you are Zelgadis. Care to join us, or are you going to go brood some more?" Lina inquired. He merely scowled at the sorceress and took a seat, Amelia right next to him. Intros were taken care of swiftly and the ship set sail for Japan.

Much to the shock and awe of Ranma and Akane, the week they spent on the ship was fairly uneventful, aside from the "mysterious" appearance of P-chan. Ranma reluctantly explained his aversion to cats, though Zelgadis blatantly refused to show his original body despite the growing curiosity among the Nerima residents.

* * *

The day they were due to dock, Mousse brought out a cellphone from somewhere and called their families. That way, they were met by the Tendos, Nodoka Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji, and Cologne. Soun burst into tears when Akane greeted them, whereas Kasumi welcomed her more calmly. Ukyo said hi to Ranma and invited him to Ucchan's, which he regretfully declined, saying he needed some down time. He went on over to his mom, who embraced him in a tearful hug. Mousse and Shampoo gave a short greeting to Cologne and began to recount all that had happened.

The Slayers stood off to one side, taking in the sights of a new country. '_She looks exactly like that old crone,'_ Lina thought incredulously as she looked at the Amazon matriarch.

Genma took Soun aside, hunching down as if that would keep others from hearing their conversation.

"Tendo, are the preparations ready?"

"Yes, everything has been taken care of. But are you sure we should do this so soon? Especially after last time-"

"I'm sure. If we don't do it now, the schools may never unite." Soun sighed, conceding to his friend's point.

"Saotome, what about those strangers? Will they be a hindrance to the plan?" Genma waved off his concerns.

"It'll be fine, I doubt they'll even be staying."

"Hey guys, why don't you stay the night at the dojo?" Ranma called out. Picking himself up, Genma sent a glare in his son's direction.

"Free food?" Lina asked eagerly, Gourry sharing her sentiments. Amelia was quick to reprimand her, though they accepted the invitation.

* * *

Later, at the Tendo Dojo...

"They said we'd be staying in the dojo, whatever that is. Might as well check it out," Lina reasoned. Kasumi pointed them in the direction and resumed her duties. They found the room easily, but stopped right outside the door. A loud thud had sounded from beyond the door, followed by some groans and clothes rustling. Puzzled, Lina slid the door open.

In the middle of the floor sat Genma and Soun, both hurrying to finish dressing an unconscious Ranma in a white tuxedo, with his mom watching the display. Their work completed, the two moved away from the sleeping boy to admire their handiwork.

"What are you guys doing to him?" Lina demanded. The men jumped, just now aware of their presence. Before either of them could respond, Ranma woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?" Ranma exclaimed, pulling at his suit.

"A tuxedo, my son," Soun explained. "You have to dress appropriately for your wedding, don't you?"

"My what?" he deadpanned.

"His what?" Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry echoed his sentiment, though stars shone brightly in Amelia's eyes.

"A wedding! Oh, how romantic!" Amelia began.

"Akane has consented to proceed with the wedding," said Genma.

"Oh, Ranma! You look so manly and strong!" Nodoka gushed. Ranma bolted past Lina and ran to the door with the duck plate.

"He just risked life and limb to save his fiancee, both of whom never asked for the engagement in the first place, and you people are forcing the two to get married?" Lina questioned, recalling the details they had been told earlier that week.

"What better time for it? If we don't get those two married now, the schools may never be united!" Genma explained with his old friend nodding in agreement.

"That doesn't make any sense," Gourry stated and Lina smirked at her companion's bluntness.

"Maybe not to you, but if you had seen what has happened in the last year, you would understand," Soun added. With that, the far wall of the dojo burst apart in a cloud of sawdust, pieces of lumber flying towards the occupants.

As the dust began to settle, an angry-looking young man was revealing clutching a wooden sword and a scrap of paper. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he continued "Not only has the fierce tigress Akane Tendo been away for hardly two weeks, but she is to wed the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome on this date? I will not allow it!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Amelia voiced the question on her friends' minds.

"You know not of who I am? Very well. I am Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and I seek to date Akane Tendo," he declared as he turned to the source of the question. Immediately, his gaze locked onto the petite girl and his eyes widened. He stepped across the room in the blink of an eye.

"Such innocent beauty, like a delicate flower waiting to be viewed by mine eyes. Tell me, young miss, what is your name?" he asked, clasping the hands of a confused and blushing Amelia. Zelgadis unsheathed his sword and forced himself between the two.

"Back away or you will regret it," Zelgadis threatened. His act of protection brought about a rush of more blood to Amelia's features. Kuno's face hardened and he glared at the stranger.

"And if I should not?"

"Then you'll have to answer to me." Kuno lifted his bokken.

"It seems to me you have this beauteous lily under a spell of sorts. Are you a sorcerer like the wicked Saotome?" Zelgadis smirked in response.

"You have no idea." He raised his sword when a flying disk whizzed past his head. Akane and Ranma came running into the room, Akane donned in an extravagant wedding gown. Kuno turned to the original object of his affection as more people made themselves known.

First was Shampoo and Mousse, the latter attempting to calm his childhood friend. The next was a befuddled Ryoga, who looked like he had no clue where he was. Another was wearing a kimono and holding a stack of discs that smelled odd, yet pleasant, and had arrived with someone who preferred to enter on the ceiling. Zelgadis soon realized the one in the kimono to be Ranma's friend Ukyo, who they briefly met when the group docked. The last was a female in a black wedding dress and black roses.

_'Who are these people?'_ Lina wondered. The one in the black wedding gown let loose a laugh that chilled Lina to her core. _'How can there be more than one person in the world with that laugh?'_

"Oh, Ranma darling, forget that wretched Tendo girl and let us be wed!" declared the one in black, latching onto Ranma's arm. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo scowled in response.

"You psycho, get your hands off Ranchan!" yelled Ukyo. She gripped her spatula and sent the steaming discs flying in all directions. The loud girl glared and, letting go of Ranma, whipped out a ribbon. One disc knocked into a bucket of water that sat on a shelf which, in turn, fell and landed on Ranma. He became a she and was quickly spotted by the "Blue Thunder".

"Pig-tailed girl, what fate that we should meet again here. Come, let us marry while we are dressed for it."

_'First Amelia, then Akane, now Ranma? What is with this nut job?'_ Zelgadis thought angrily. Ranma-chan kicked the offender and caught sight of Soun attempting to sneak away with a cask. She gaped at the writing on the outside of the small barrel.

"Is that Nannichuan water? Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled, and swiftly regretted her decision. Her shout gained the attention of Genma, Mousse, and Ryoga, each who homed in on the source.

"Nannichuan? Here?" Ryoga exclaimed, jumping on top of Genma to look for said water. Panicked, the elder Tendo man ran faster, only to trip and drop the cask. Out of nowhere appeared a pint-sized old man, catching the barrel.

"Oh, just what I needed, some sake!" Before anyone could intervene, the old man cracked the top open and guzzled the liquid inside. He spat some back out in disgust, throwing the rest to the floor. "This isn't sake, its only stupid water!" The original Jusenkyo victims gawked in shock and moved the the diminutive man. Ranma-chan grabbed his ankles and hoisted him into the air, Genma and Ryoga pried his mouth open, and Mousse placed a bowl under to catch the water.

"C'mon, give it back teme! Cough it up!" Ranma-chan demanded. The annoyed captive pulled several balls from within the folds of his shirt, lit the attached strings with a match, and threw them to the ground.

**"Happodaikarin!"** he cried. The orbs burst in flame and smoke, scorching the martial artists holding him. Ukyo and Shampoo rushed into the smoke for Ranma-chan, who lay unconscious in a small crater. Ryoga sat off to the side, mourning the loss of the enchanted water. Mousse hugged the closest thing near him, thinking it was his beloved Shampoo. He was instead met with a face full of paralyzing powder and collapsed to the floor.

Away from the chaos, Lina and her friends stared at the situation before them. Gourry gazed at the destroyed wedding cake somberly. Zelgadis glared at the womanizing Kuno, almost daring him to try and come close to Amelia again. Oblivious to the glare, Kuno ran over to Akane. She, being extremely annoyed and frustrated by the recent events, stopped Kuno in his tracks and punted him across the room. Now unconscious, he sailed through the air and landed the one place that caused Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia to fear for their lives and drop to the floor.

Lina. She slammed against the closed door behind her thanks to Kuno. His arms were draped over her shoulders and his face was planted squarely in her chest. Her face practically ignited, her hair stood on end, and she screeched** "FIREBALL!"**

The guests just arriving, standing outside the front entrance, saw the sudden burst of fire and smoke. They each turned to head home, thinking today was a bad day to be at the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

"Oh, like it was my fault that hentai landed on me! I was just trying to defend myself!" Lina argued as she finished sweeping up the rest of the ashes. The party crashers had been sent home, and they carried away their unconscious companions. The Tendos and Saotomes had helped to clean the mess, though Ranma and Akane were the first to retire to their rooms, both in deep thought. Since then, the dojo had slowly emptied, leaving only Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia to finish the cleaning.

"Maybe, but we didn't even get to have any cake," Gourry complained. Zelgadis sighed and set his broom down.

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave early tomorrow morning, if not tonight." Gourry and Lina gaped at their half-time chimera friend.

"Not without breakfast!" Lina protested. "They promised us food!" Zel rolled his eyes and Amelia giggled. The four began to lay out the flat beds provided on the now clean floor when a soft knock came at the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Ranma asked quietly, pushing the door open some. Seeing no disapproval he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was with those people?" Lina inquired. The pigtailed boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a long story, trust me. For all of them. And its part of the reason why I want to talk to you guys." The four looked between themselves quizzically, then gave him their full attention. "First off, how long do you think you'll be sticking around?"

"Probably sometime in the next couple days," Zel said, prompting an oddly expectant, yet sad chuckle from Ranma.

"Yeah, I kinda figured as much."

"What does this have to do with your question?" Lina asked, even though she already had a fairly good idea. Ranma looked around hesitantly, balled his fists, and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I want you guys to take me with you."

* * *

Okay, seriously, how many people saw that coming? Still, what a way to end a chapter. Be sure to tell me what you think in a review. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. I wish, and so do a lot of other people.

I'm back, with my longest chapter to date! As of today, October 18, this story has gotten exactly 5,184 hits, which I find to be absolutely amazing. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read this story of mine. Now, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 11 of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Attacks/Spell Names

* * *

**

_'This was a complete and total disaster,'_ Akane thought as she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She lay on her bed in darkness, bitterly remembering what had occurred mere hours ago. _'And why did Ranma insist he never said those words at Mount Phoenix? Here I thought that maybe he really did...'_ She stubbornly wiped her eyes, refusing to let herself cry. _'I need to break some blocks or something to get my mind off that baka.'_

The bed creaked lightly as her body left it. Akane moved toward the door, reaching out to grab it when she remembered _'Oh yeah, Lina-san and her friends are staying in the dojo. Maybe I should look to see how they're doing.' _Before she could open the door even a crack, the sound of another door opening came from where Akane knew the guest bedroom to be. The door closed and footsteps seemed to move toward her room. Akane tensed, ready to defend herself if need be. The person paused just outside her room then continued on their way.

Akane waited for a minute, in case the person was still there, then exited her room. She scanned the hallway, attempting to make out where he or she had gone. Muffled noises came from the dojo's direction and Akane slinked over silently, so as not to alert anybody. She crept up to the entrance to the dojo, pressing her ear up against the thin wall.

"What?" came a seemingly surprised call. There was multiple voices, Akane figured it was the four guests.

"I said I want you guys to take me with you." Akane gasped. That was Ranma, no doubt about it. _'He wants to leave? I know he never wanted to be here in the first place, but why choose now to go?'_ She leaned against the wall harder, as if it would make the voices clearer.

* * *

The pigtailed martial artist swept his gaze across the faces of the four in front of him. Amelia was surprised, Lina curious, Zelgadis suspicious, and Gourry looked like he was off in his own world.

"Exactly why do you want to come with us?" Zelgadis inquired.

"A number of reasons," Ranma began. "I'm tired of the day-to-day insanity around here! You guys saw for yourselves earlier what the people around here are like. You thought Kuno, the Blue Blunder, was crazy? I've put up with him and more for almost a year now. I've got a dozen girls who want to marry me, even more who want my head on a platter, plus I have to deal with my parents who say I have to commit seppuku if I'm not a 'man among men', and a whole lot more!"

Ranma paused his monologue, trying to reign in his breathing. He continued, making sure to keep quiet. "I need a break. From my parents, fiancees, rivals-everything. Not too long, just a year or two, long enough for things to calm down."

Judging by their features, Gourry was confused and Amelia was shocked, but Lina and Zelgadis were harder to figure out. Lina seemed to be calculating something, while Zelgadis looked disinterested. After a moment's silence, Lina took the lead.

"So?" she asked. "Why should we care about you? Yes, we helped you save your girlfriend, but as I see it that was gaining a favor. Nothing more. What would we have to gain from taking you with us?" Ranma's face flushed crimson.

"She's not my girlfriend! Neither of us wanted to be engaged in the first place!" he yelled. 'Besides, she probably doesn't even care about me anymore. Not after tonight,' he thought to himself. "I'm grateful for the help back in China and I think I have a way I can pay it back. Gourry, Zelgadis, have either of you noticed a change in your strength when you're in your cursed form?" The two he addressed glanced at each other and gave Ranma a nod. "The same thing happened to me when I first got cursed. Because its a new body, it won't have the same abilities a your original body had. I can train you guys in just about any area, weapon or hand-to-hand."

"So you would train people you met a week ago, but not me?" asked a soft voice. Ranma's eyes widened and he twisted around, instantly regretting the action. Akane stood at the open door with a look on her face that drove an ice pick through his heart. "Were you planning to just disappear without a trace? Without saying goodbye? Well Ranma?" she said, closing the door behind her.

_'And the plot thickens,'_ Lina mused, quite amused at the interruption.

"And what about the dojo?" Akane continued. "What would happen to the school? Tou-san won't teach anymore, he never taught me much of the advanced material, and do you really expect Saotome-occhan to teach?"

"I can take over when I get back, can't I?" Ranma was beginning to sweat. _'This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Then again, nothing ever happens the way its supposed to here,'_ he thought wryly.

"It's the TENDO dojo," she huffed. "Like it or not, you aren't the only heir to the school, but I can't do it unless you teach me. So either you stay here, or you take me with you." Ranma gaped at her.

"You uncute tomboy! I'm trying to help you!" he rebutted, causing Akane to blink in surprise. "Ever since I can here, everything has been nothing but chaos. If I leave, you can finally have that calm life you wanted. And anyway, what about high school? Unlike me, YOU actually have a chance for college." Akane was silent and he smirked, thinking he had won the upper hand.

"Exactly, I'm going to make sure you keep up with your studies. Once we get back, we can take a high school equivalency test," Akane replied, arms crossed and wearing the smirk that fell off Ranma's face. She went on, in a much quieter tone. "Ranma, that battle in China showed me that there's still so much that I need to learn about martial arts. I was helpless and you had to come rescue me, again. And even if you leave, that doesn't mean that everything will be normal again. Not everything was your fault. The Hentai Horde was here long before you arrived, and what happened at Ryugenzawa was an accident that started because of something I did years ago. So-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment," Lina chimed in, "But we never said if we would take you along, now did we?"

"Lina-san, why not?" Amelia questioned. "The more the merrier, and I can make the two of you fellow Defenders of Justice!" The room fell silent, the two martial artists staring at the young princess. Zelgadis cleared his throat, directing their attention.

"What Amelia should have said is that the journey won't be a simple one. The place we come from is filled with Mazoku and the sort and, more likely than not, you will have to defend for your life. Are you willing to kill to protect yourself and the people around you?"

"A martial artist's duty is to defend and protect the weak," Akane replied automatically, as if reading straight from a book.

"But would you kill if that's what it came to?" Zelgadis repeated. The two looked at each other, Akane worried and Ranma unsure.

"I killed Saffron. Isn't that enough proof?"

"Not alone you didn't. Still, we get your point. Guys, what's the verdict?" Lina inquired, turning to her companions.

"I'm fine with taking them along," Gourry piped up, finally entering the conversation.

"It is only natural to help people who wish for it. I look forward to traveling with you!" Amelia said enthusiastically.

"Amelia, what about your father?" Zelgadis asked softly. "Will he allow you to stay or will you need to return immediately?" The question dampened her spirit, making her unsure.

"Why don't we just go to Saillune first and ask him?" Gourry wondered. Amelia gave a sigh of relief and smiled with gratitude.

"I take it you're okay with it Zel?" Lina addressed, receiving a slow nod. "So I guess its settled: you two can come." The pair in question visibly relaxed, when Lina spoke again. "Not so fast. There's something I almost forgot to do." Everyone looked at her, not sure what the sorceress was talking about. _"Balus Rod!"_ she declared, a whip of light forming in her hand. In one motion, she swung the whip through the air, wrapping itself around the bottom of Ranma's legs before he could figure out what Lina was trying to accomplish. She gave the weapon a sharp tug, pulling his feet out from under his body, causing him the fall to the floor. Satisfied, the conjured weapon disappeared as fast as it had come.

"The hell was that for?" Ranma demanded to know, rubbing his sore nose. Akane on the other hand couldn't decide between being angry at the red-head or laughing at his misfortune.

"I told you back at Jusendo, when you refused to go by my brilliant plan, that I would get back at you. Just be grateful I didn't turn you into an ice sculpture like I said," Lina explained, a small amount of glee in her words.

"Anyway," Zelgadis interrupted, "I assume the two of you don't want anyone to know you have left until we're gone, am I right?" At their nods, he said, "So when do we leave and how do we do it without alerting people?" The group began to brainstorm, hoping to find the best possible plan.

* * *

"Alright, so its agreed. We'll start the plan tomorrow morning. Ranma, Akane, get your things together and have it ready. Be sure to have clothes you're comfortable traveling and fighting in," Lina ordered. The duo agreed, bade them goodnight, and left the dojo. They walked in silence, climbed the stairs and went down the hallway, stopping outside of Akane's bedroom.

"Akane, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ranma whispered.

"Don't try to talk me out of this Ranma," Akane growled, glaring at him. He cringed slightly.

"Alright, but at least tell me you have proper travel clothes." Even in the darkness, he could see her fidget slightly.

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry about me," she replied stubbornly. with that, she slipped back into her room, leaving Ranma standing out in the hall.

* * *

"Oh my, what large appetites you have," Kasumi commented. She watched as Gourry and Lina inhaled the food before them with a speed that rivaled Ranma. Amelia ate with more dignity, though was careful to keep her food in sight and out of their hands. Zelgadis watched the routinely display, a cup of coffee in hand. "Shall I prepare some more food?"

A familiar voice called out, cutting off Lina or Gourry before they consented. "Hurry up baka or we're going to be late!"

"Try following your own advice, slowpoke!" replied Ranma as he and Akane bounded down the stairs.

"Nabiki-chan went on ahead. Would you like something to eat before you head out?" Kasumi asked calmly.

"Thanks, but no time!" Ranma yelled as they headed out the door.

"Doesh dat happen ebery day?" Lina asked past a mouthful of food.

"Not every day, but it certainly seems like it. Now then, would you like more?" Gourry started to nod, only to stop when Lina jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"We're finished. Thank you for the delicious meal, Kasumi-san. Would you like some help with the dishes?" Amelia offered.

"No, but thank you. It's the least I can do to thank you for the help you gave Ranma-kun in China," she stated serenely as she began gathering the dirty dishes. "Do you know how long you plan to stay in Nerima?"

"We'll be leaving as soon as possible," Zelgadis explained.

"Yep. Hate to eat and run, but we've got to get going," Lina added.

"Oh, what a shame. Feel free to visit next time you're in town." The four nodded appreciatively and left for the dojo, passing by Soun and Panda-Genma playing a sort of board game.

As soon as the dojo door closed behind them, Lina went over to the window and tapped the glass panel while the other three kept watch. Akane and Ranma's faces appeared, determined looks on both. Ranma hunched his shoulders, a ghoulish expression passed over his features, and he dissappeared from view. Immediately, Akane bobbed under the window frame, coming back up a moment later. She tapped lightly at the window, mouthing "Open". Lina undid the lock and pushed the glass frame open. She blinked in surprise when Akane handed her the clothes she had worn not two minutes ago. A quick glance showed her to now be wearing a yellow-orange shirt without sleeves and short teal pants.

"I had them on under my uniform," Akane explained in a whisper. "Not much use for my uniform if I'm not going to be here for a year." Lina merely shrugged and set the clothes on the floor. Not a second later, Ranma reappeared, two bags in hand. He held out one to Akane. As soon as he saw what she was wearing, blood pooled under his cheeks and he turned away.

"You two wait there," Lina instructed. "We'll be right out." Ranma and Akane ducked back under the bottom edge of the window as Lina closed the window. "Everyone got everything?" she turned from the window, addressing her friends. At their agreement, the four bid swiftly their farewells and left the Tendo home.

* * *

The six dashed down the streets of Nerima, Ranma taking a wide lead and looking out for any fiancees or rivals, anyone who would try to stop them. The ringing of a bicycle bell brought his feet to a halt, along with Akane right behind him. The rest of the group stopped, puzzled.

"Nihao, Airen!" Lina caught a glimpse of fear pass the pig-tailed boy's face, then he swept Akane off her feet. With a cry of indignation from the navy-haired girl, Ranma leapt up to the nearest rooftop and rushed toward the horizon. Shaking her head in disbelief, Lina noticed a slip of paper stuck to her shoulder guard.

"Meet us at the ship. I'll explain there," it read, signed by Ranma at the bottom. _'When the hell did he have the time to write this?'_ she wondered. She balled the paper in her fist, hiding it from view, as Shampoo came crashing down to the street on a metal contraption with wheels.

"Where Airen go?" the lavender haired Amazon demanded.

"He said he was late for school and ran off," Lina said, silently hoping the fabricated excuse would work. It thankfully did, seeing as Shampoo went off in the opposite direction then Ranma left. Just as she was about to tell the others about the note, Mousse came running up to them.

"Shampoo, why did you run off like that?" he asked, grabbing onto "Shampoo's" shoulders.

"You have two seconds to let go," an angry, male voice growled at him. The Chinese boy jumped back, adjusting his glasses, to discover he had mistaken Zelgadis for Shampoo. Amelia hurriedly stepped over, attempting to keep the part-time chimera from unsheathing his sword.

"Shampoo-san ran towards the school to find Ranma-san," the princess explained, still holding her friend back. "If you would excuse us Mousse-san, we need to get back to our ship." She pulled the glaring Zelgadis away, Lina and Gourry right behind them.

"Wait just a second please. Elder Cologne wishes to see Lina before your group leaves Nerima."

"Do you know what for?" Lina inquired. The male Amazon shook his head.

"She did not say, only for Shampoo to escort you to the Nekohanten. However, seeing as Shampoo is not here, I will bring you to the cafe." The sorceress glanced back at her companions and shrugged.

"Alright, but this better not take too long. Guys, you go on ahead to the ship." Both Zelgadis and Amelia agreed, the former somewhat glad to leave. Gourry on the other hand stayed put.

"I'm coming too. You don't know what she might do," the swordsman argued.

"Suit yourself." The duo ran after Mousse, crossing several streets. Lina nearly stopped when a thought came up. "Hey Mousse, if you mistook Zel for Shampoo, how do we know you're going in the right direction?" she asked. He looked back, still in motion.

"Don't worry, I've been here for almost a year. I know the area well enough not to get lost," he called over his shoulder. He turned back to the path, only to run right into a large pole. "Who put that telephone pole there?" Mousse asked weakly, falling to the ground.

Once Lina and Gourry got him back to his feet, they soon found themselves at the doors of the Nekohanten. At one point, all three managed to get splashed by an old lady watering her plants. As soon as they stepped through the cafe doors, the elder Amazon appeared before them, hopping atop her gnarled cane.

"You're late," she stated, addressing the boy-turned-duck. "And where is Shampoo?" Mousse quacked, motioning furiously with his wings. "So, she thought she saw son-in-law and chased after him." Neko-Lina and Gourry-chan stared at the old woman incredulously.

"Nya, you can understand him?" she exclaimed.

"It's not hard once you are accustomed to it," Cologne explained briefly. "Now then, as to why you are here. My granddaughter and Duckboy here have both given accounts as to what happened at Mount Phoenix. Both reports indicate that you, Lina Inverse, had quite the hand in what occurred."

"I froze that bird-lady, who was released from my ice," Neko-Lina said, side-glancing at the glasses-wearing duck, "and I helped make Saffron blow up, even though he was reborn in the end."

"Yes, but you fail to mention that had you not subdued Kiima, my granddaughter would still be under her command, and without your healer friend, Akane Tendo would not have survived."

"Hold up, nya. Aren't Shampoo and Akane, nya, both eligible fiancees for Ranma? Wouldn't you want Akane out of the way?" Unexpectedly, Cologne sighed wearily.

"While that may be true to some extent, killing the Tendo girl would be a bad idea for everyone. Judging by his actions at Mount Phoenix and the level of strength he has reached, if anything were to happen to Akane Tendo, nobody would be safe from his anger." Cologne paused, letting her prediction hang in the still atmosphere.

_'So, nya, there IS more to him than he told us on the way here,'_ Neko-Lina mused to herself.

"Taking everything into account, the Council of Elders and I have reached this decision."

* * *

"I'm just saying if Shampoo saw us she would think something was up!" Ranma argued.

"And I'M saying I didn't need you to carry me! I can look out for myself!" Akane yelled back. Amelia and Zelgadis looked between the conflicting martial artists, both vaguely reminded of some of Lina's past arguments.

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't need my training," Ranma retorted. Akane gritted her teeth.

"I'm not backing out of this and you can't make me."

"I sure can try." The two glared daggers at each other. The sound of a voice clearing forced them to let the matter drop. They turned to see Neko-Lina board the ship and Gourry-chan pulling the gangplank up. Ranma's gaze locked onto the feline ears on the sorceress, his body beginning to tremble from an old fear. Noticing his reaction, Neko-Lina sighed.

"Nya, I'll be right back. And when I do, nya, you'd better be ready to talk." With that, she headed off to the galley in search of hot water.

* * *

In an undisclosed location...

"Ah, Knight-sama, you wished to see me?" asked an irritating voice, the owner of which was cloaked in darkness.

"Hai," replied the other occupant, also unseen. "I trust you know the demigod Saffron?"

"The phoenix? What about him?"

"He was defeated. By mortal hands." The first's eyebrow quirked up, curious.

"And this concerns me how?" The second suppressed a sigh.

"Someone has enough power to kill a demigod, meaning the higher ups want to keep the ones responsible under watch. I want you to watch over them. I would do it myself, but I have a...previous engagement." The former nodded thoughtfully.

"Yare, yare. Exactly who am I watching over?" The latter smirked.

"There are two in particular: Ranma Saotome and Lina Inverse." The first's eyebrow's shot up in surprise before settling back down in a calculating expression. _'Another assignment with her so soon? She doesn't rest, does she?'_

"I take it you can find them on your own?" the second asked. The first nodded and, with one last thought, left the physical plane.

_'This is going to be amusing.'

* * *

_

"Alright, start talking," Lina said. Both she and Gourry had changed back, and now the five were settling down on the deck as the ship left the dock. Akane had left in a huff, saying she was going to change into something more suitable.

"Okay, do you guys remember what I told you back when we were leaving Japan?" Ranma began. All but Gourry nodded.

"You're engaged to several women because of your dad, who also made you go through training that mentally scarred you for most of your life," Lina commented.

"That pretty much sums it up," Ranma said wryly. "Anyway, Shampoo has been after my head since before I came to Nerima."

"Ano, if the two of you are engaged, then don't you mean hand?" Amelia spoke up. He shook his head.

"No, I mean my head. When we first met, I beat her in battle as a girl which, by her laws, meant that she had to kill me no matter what. Then when I got back to Japan, I beat her again, only as a guy, meaning we had to get married. So now, Shampoo will stop at nothing to win me over," the pig-tailed martial artist explained.

"Would you say the Amazons are one-minded when it comes to honor?" Lina asked suddenly. Amelia, Zelgadis, and Ranma looked at her, somewhat puzzled.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "Honor is serious for any martial artist and their laws are centered around it."

"That explains her decision then," Lina said, nodding to herself. Seeing the looks from them, she elaborated. "I was brought to the crone's restaurant after you guys left. Apparently because of what I did in China, I'm now an honorary member of the Joketsuzoku and anyone with me will be treated as guests if we ever go back." The sorceress was given three looks of disbelief in response.

"Hey!" called out a female voice. Everyone turned towards the cabins to see Akane. Rather than the shorts and tank top, she now wore a pale yellow shirt that dropped to her knees with long, loose sleeves and a slit up to her thigh, along with matching yellow pants and boots. The cuffs and the outline of the top were navy blue, matching her hair. Ranma took a sharp breath, instantly recognizing the outfit.

"Akane, isn't that..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, the clothes from China," she answered softly. "Mousse gave them to me on the way back. He said Jusenkyo Guide wanted me to have them, as a bit of an apology for what happened. They're easy to move in, so they should be fine to train and hike in." She walked over, sitting down between Lina and Ranma. "Why don't we hear about where we're going? If we're going to be living there for more than a year, we might as well get to know some of the history," Akane offered. A collective nod came from the group, some more emphatically than others.

"Why don't you start us off Zel. I've already tried explaining it to yogurt-brain here," Lina said, jabbing a thumb at Gourry, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Zelgadis pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to let his eye twitch.

"When our world was first created, the battle now known as the Shinma War began. The conflict was fought by the Dark Lord, Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, and the shinzoku, Flare Dragon Ceifeed, for dominance over the new world. Nearly 5000 years ago, the battle reached a conclusion when Ceifeed used the last of his power to separate Sharbranigdu into seven pieces, sealing them away, and to create four subordinates: the Dragon Kings. Somewhere along the line, Shabranigdu also made five subordinates. The shinzoku-mazoku conflict is continued by the Dragon Lords and ryuzoku fighting together against Shabranigdu's subordinates and the mazoku." Zelgadis glanced at the martial artists, gauging their reactions.  
While Akane seemed to be absorbing the information, Ranma looked quite puzzled. All heads swiveled as the princess took over.

"There are four different types of magic: holy, black, white, and shamanistic. Shamanism calls upon the forces of nature and astral energies. Black magic lets a person channel the energy of mazoku for offensive purposes. Holy magic is power drawn from the shinzoku. White magic are spells used for protection, healing, and exorcism. Spells are used to manipulate magic and have two parts: Chaos words and Power words. The Chaos words are usually a declaration of the user's intent, while the Power words are the name of the spell. Spells can be cast mentally, saying them out loud makes casting easier."

By now, Ranma and Gourry had near identical expressions, as if their minds were fried from an information overload.

"How is it that we never heard of any of this before?" Akane questioned. "On the trip back from China, you all said you came from places we've never heard about. Now you say things like demons, dragons, and gods really exist. If all of this is real, why are we only just now learning about it?" Lina, Zelgadis, and Amelia looked at each other, unsure of the answer.

"I can tell you, if you really want to know," a voice sounded. Zelgadis and Lina stiffened, knowing all too well the voice's owner, and the two martial artists went on guard. Akane turned to her right, expecting to see her fiance. Instead, a purple-haired man, with his eyes closed, and drinking from a teacup sat between them. Just as she began to throw a punch at the stranger, he turned towards her. Eyes still closed, his eyebrows raised as if he were surprised, and said, "Yare, yare, you must be new to the group. I am Xellos, Trickster Priest. And you are?"

_'Where did he come from and how the hell did I not notice him?'_ Ranma wondered suspiciously. _'Who would call himself a trickster?'_ Akane lowered her fist and introduced herself. "I'm Akane Tendo."

"And I'm Ranma Saotome," he said, glaring at Xellos with suspicion.

"Hey, Xellos," Gourry greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this and that," he answered vaguely.

"You guys know him?" Ranma asked, still watching Xellos.

"Unfortunately," Zelgadis replied sourly. "He's a powerful demon who loves to mess with our heads."

"And he doesn't appear unless he wants something from us," Lina added. "So what is it this time?"

"Eh, an old friend can't visit every now and then?" A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head when a collective "no" was his answer. "Anyway," Xellos continued, clearing his throat, "I believe I have the answer to your question, Akane-san."

"Hold up," Lina said, cutting him off. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, no catch," he attempted to reassure. "As I was saying, the answer is quite simple. About one thousand years ago, during the Koma War, Shabranigdu-sama's retainers established a barrier over the peninsula where Lina-san comes from."

"We already know this. Get to the point already," Lina complained impatiently. _'I don't,'_ Akane and Ranma thought simultaneously.

"Hai, hai. You see, it wasn't just one barrier. It was two. The first was the prevent reinforcements from reaching the battle, while the second was put up over the rest of the continent to keep the population in one place. However, it would seem that with Hellmaster-sama and Chaos Dragon gone, the inner barrier completely broke down and the outer barrier's is malfunctioning. Now, only those with high enough bucket capacity can pass through the barrier and everyone else will just continue on their way, oblivious to the fact that there is anything there," Xellos finished, taking a sip from his teacup. For the first time since he had arrived, Xellos opened his eyes. Shivers ran up Ranma and Akane's spines as they stared at the mazoku. His piercing violet eyes gazed straight at Zelgadis for hardly a moment, then closed again.

"Zelgadis-san, you look different. Finally find your cure, did you?" he asked curiously. "Or did you have a visit to Jusenkyo?" Everyone gaped at the demon priest. Ranma leapt to his feet.

"What do you know about Jusenkyo?" he demanded. To Akane's astonishment, Xellos began floating, though he acted as if he were still seated.

"Mah, it seems I have said too much." He flew higher, teasingly out of reach, and over to Zelgadis. "I'm afraid that is..."

"Is what?" Akane asked.

"A secret," he answered, a degree of mirth in his tone. Akane and Ranma's legs gave out, whereas Lina and Zelgadis developed tic marks. Before anyone could move, Xellos's hand tilted just enough to empty the contents of the cup onto the shocked sorcerer. A smirk on his face, the trickster vanished into thin air.

The two martial artists gaped at the spot Xellos had just been, then redirected their gaze to Zelgadis. With his hood down, light was free to hit the wiry hair unhindered. Beneath the platinum purple locks they could see his pointed ears and now blue skin, covered in what looked like small rocks. The most noticeable part of the chimera were his eyes, though fairly unchanged, glaring at his gloved hands with a look of hate, sadness, and disgust.

Amelia reached out to her friend, when suddenly a female voice cried out **"NARU PUNCH!"** Jolted, the group looked around wildly, eyes coming to rest on a screaming figure in the sky. Everyone leapt backwards and the figure slammed onto the wooden surface.

Ranma hurried over to the body, asking, "Oi, Keitaro, you okay?" He grabbed the boy's hand and hoisted him upright. The boy had square glasses, short black hair, and a small stream of blood running down the side of his face.

"I'll be alright," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Please excuse my intrusion." With that, the boy walked over to the edge of the ship, jumped over the side, and began swimming back to shore.

"Who was that?" Amelia finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Just a guy I met a while back. We were going in the same direction and kept meeting up," Ranma answered with a pointed look towards Akane. Turning to Zelgadis, who now had his features concealed, Ranma said "I don't now what your story is, but I've had enough surprises for now. How bout we hear it after lunch?" Lina and Gourry eagerly agreed, racing off to the galley, while Zelgadis gave a small, appreciative nod.

* * *

The next two weeks whizzed by. When Zelgadis finally revealed his past to the newest members of the group, Ranma in response told him of Pantyhose Taro, thinking he was the one person who might relate to the chimera. Surprisingly, when he described Taro's cursed form, Zelgadis and Amelia gaped at him like fish, which led to a talk of what they did at Jusenkyo. Ranma couldn't remember a time when he had laughed louder than he did at the end of their tale.

As for the training, Ranma started it off by pulling out a dozen weights out of his sack: both arms and legs, enough for Akane, Gourry, and Zelgadis. For the training to stick, he said, Gourry and Zelgadis would have to stay in their cursed forms. Zel was perfectly fine with the notion, though Gourry was less than enthusiastic. He began by setting a workout called the **"Gansekiken"**, in which Lina was more than happy to help. Gourry-chan, Zelgadis, and Akane would stand against one wall and had to dodge anything Lina, Amelia, and Ranma threw at them. Due to a lack of rocks, Lina and Amelia, who wasn't quite sure she wanted to go through with it, would create a mass of **Flare Arrows** as Ranma added the occasional distracting barb.

Exhausted and in pain, no matter how angry the three were at the pigtailed teen, they couldn't deny the fact that his training methods were effective. Their reflexes and speed grew steadily and were soon dodging more attacks. Of course, this prompted Lina to up the ante by attempting to catch them off guard with a **Balus Rod**. They were not amused.

Now, after two weeks of training, a majority of the passengers were anxious to leave the boat. Akane and Ranma looked at as many things as they could, taking in the sights of a new country. Descending the gangplank, their awe was interrupted by the sight of a man who seemed to be waiting for them at the dock. The group of six stood on guard, carefully observing the man before them.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties with wild hair that reached halfway down his back. At first glance, his hair was midnight black, but another look showed deep green streaks amist to darkness. He wore flat shoes, similar to Ranma's, dust-gray pants, and dark green shoulder guards. A piece of cloth, connecting his shoulder guards and resting against his chest was pitch black. A golden sash wrapped around his waist, a stark contrast to the forest green shirt, with gray sleeves and black cuffs. Crimson red patterns, like claw marks, ran from his left shoulder down to the right at his sash. A cape flowed behind him, chalky-gray on one side, scarlet on the other. As if to complete the man's look, he had pointed ears, his hair tied back with a red strip of cloth, and his eyes...his eyes were emerald green pools with ruby red pupils at the center.

He slowly stepped forward, unhindered by the looks of suspicion. At five feet away, he stopped, directly in front of Lina.

"Who are you?" Lina asked calmly, breaking the silence. He glanced at each member of the group for a moment only, then finally spoke.

"My name is Kynis Heasiudrenn. Lina Inverse, I owe you my life."

* * *

Well, I would call this a successful chapter. Xellos finally makes his(brief)appearance, I got another cameo, and the Mysterious Stranger gets a name and body. And yes, to everyone who is wondering, that was not the last time Xellos will appear. Just saying. So, care to tell me what you think? Till next time. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2 and you know it!

Happy New Year! Yes, I know its been two months and yes, this chapter is fairly shorter than my last couple of chapters. Between school, projects, and trying to get ready for a huge trip next year, I just haven't had much time to work on this, resulting in a slight case of writer's block.

I am pleased to say that during my lapse in updates I have still been getting views for this story, though I do wonder why nobody reviews. I'm not saying I want more reviews (Lina: "Yes she is."), I'm just somewhat curious to know why people aren't. If there's something you what to know about, if you think I could improve on something, or just whatever, go ahead and leave a review.

Now then, how about I stop ranting and let you get to what you came for? Please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts/signs_

**Attacks/Spell Names**

Chinese dialect

* * *

Two weeks prior in Nerima ward, Japan...

The eldest Tendo daughter walked down the pathways of the open market with a gentle smile on her face, shifting the bag of ingredients in her hands. As she made her way back home, the corners of her lips turned down slightly at the sight of a particular building. Kasumi paused at the door, gazing at the enigmatic "Closed" sign.

_'I wonder where Tofu-sensei has been,'_ Kasumi pondered. _'He hasn't been in town for months.'_ A sudden drop of wetness pried her thoughts away from the absent doctor. As if threatened by the graying sky, she hurried along the sidewalk. _'I should get some water ready for Ranma-kun just in case,'_ she thought as she rounded the last corner. To her surprise, a certain brunette with a large spatula strapped to her back was leaning against the front gate.

"Ah, Ukyo-chan, what brings you over here?" Kasumi asked pleasantly, pushing open the gate.

"Who was it this time?" the okonomiyaki chef asked, somewhat exasperated. Kasumi adopted a confused expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Both Ranchan and Akane weren't at school today," Ukyo explained. "I know they were here yesterday, meaning they probably gotten in some trouble."

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are right now; they must be out playing with their friends. Why don't you come inside before it starts raining?" she offered.

_'Last I checked, friends don't try to beat the snot out of you on a daily basis,'_ Ukyo thought weakly. She shook her head, turning to leave. "No, I'll be fine." Kasumi gave one last smile before entering the Tendo home. Ukyo slowly made her way back to her restaurant, despite the menacing clouds. She chuckled, remembering Shampoo's entrance earlier that day. _'That girl needs to stop busting up that wall.'

* * *

_

"Granddaughter, why must you keep destroying the school's walls?" Cologne demanded. "Their principal may be as insane as his son, but he still has us pay for the damages you cause."

"I sorry great-grandmother," Shampoo apologized, "But Airen run away from Shampoo. Sorceress say he go to school so I try to follow, but Airen not there."

"Lina Inverse told you that? When was this?" the elder questioned. "And for heaven's sake child, speak your native tongue; you sound ridiculous." Shampoo started, cheeks colored slightly.

"After you sent me to find the sorceress Lina Inverse, I saw Airen and the mission slipped my mind." the lavender-haired girl answered guiltily. "I ran after him once Lina told me he was going to school. I had hoped maybe he would finally accept a date with me." Cologne gave her a stern look, though chuckled internally.

_'It would seem even after the events of Mount Phoenix Shampoo is still quite determined to win Ranma over. That will only make this that much harder.'_ Cologne stifled a sigh and turned her concentration to the matter at hand. "Never mind that now Shampoo. A letter has come from the Council of Elders." Shampoo immediately sobered up.

"What does it say, great-grandmother?"

"Mousse, get in here," Cologne called out. The part-time duck came out of the kitchen, walking over to them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Over here, stupid Duckboy," Shampoo said impatiently. Confused, Mousse adjusted his Coke-bottle glasses to learn he was speaking to a potted plant.

"Ahem," Cologne cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the other Elders have sent a message. They say that we have spent too long here in Japan and must return home." Her words jolted the two teenagers.

"But great-grandmother, what about Airen? I must-"

"You must do nothing," the elder interrupted. "After a year of chasing him, you have yet to show a shred of success. It has been decided, taking into account the events at Mount Phoenix, that continuing your pursuit of Ranma Saotome would only end in disaster. Therefore, we are to return to Joketsuzoku posthaste so you may receive judgment for your failure." Shampoo, unable to hide her surprise, gaped at Cologne. Mousse however was conflicted between feeling sorry for his childhood friend and running out into the streets, cheering over the fact that she no longer had to marry Ranma.

"B-but," Shampoo stammered.

"We will leave tomorrow morning," Cologne concluded. Her aged eyes softened, the hard edge no longer evident in her voice. "I'm sorry granddaughter, but this must end. If something were to happen that turned Ranma against us, there would be no knowing of what could happen."

* * *

For the dozenth time that day, Nabiki cursed her younger sister and her fiance. For whatever reason, the two skipped school, leaving Nabiki to deal with Kuno. The kendoist had demanded to know where "his fierce tigress" and "the foul sorcerer" were and, fearing the worst when Nabiki didn't answer him, ran out of the classroom in search.

_'They just had to pick today to skip,'_ Nabiki complained internally. Thankfully, she got back home without running into Kuno. Now, in the comfort in her room, she turned on her computer to examine her tapes. Nabiki smirked as she slid the first disk in. _'They still haven't figured out how I get all those pictures.'_

The video loaded and the image had Nabiki wincing. _'Note to self: don't invite the Kuno's next time there's a wedding.'_ She fast-forwarded to after the failed wedding, tempted to skip straight to the next disk. However, something on the video made her pause. The four guests, who Nabiki learned had left that morning, were standing in the dojo getting ready to sleep, when Ranma entered the room. His voice, muffled on the video, rang out in the silence.

"I want you guys to take me with you," he declared. Nabiki stared at the screen as the pigtailed martial artist continued speaking, and then Akane came into the picture. She watched as they plotted their escape. Then, skipping to that morning, she saw Ranma and Akane, bags in hand, leave alongside the guests. The video ended, leaving Nabiki with her thoughts. On one hand, she could inform their parents and get them back before they got too far.

_'On the other hand,'_ Nabiki thought with a growing smirk, _'Those two would owe me big-time once they get back.'_ Thinking back to what the two had said on the recording, Nabiki made her decision. She closed the video window, ejected the disk, and slid it into a desk drawer. At her older sister's call for dinner, Nabiki stretched out of her seat.

_'They better be grateful for this,'_ she thought as she exited her bedroom.

As the day waned and still no sign of Ranma or Akane turned up, the family(minus one) steadily became more and more worried. Night eventually fell and they had yet to return, prompting Soun to immediately fear the worst and burst into tears. Once the two families managed to calm him down, they sent him to bed hoping the young martial artists would return come morning. Unfortunately, when Kasumi entered Akane's bedroom the next morning, the bedsheets were as neat as they had been the previous day. The only difference was a folded piece of paper resting where the youngest Tendo should have been. Kasumi curiously unfolded the paper.

"To whomever opens this first," the note began, "I would guess by this is found everyone's realized Ranma and I have left. Before everyone starts jumping to conclusions(no Tou-san, we aren't getting married!), this is only a training trip and we will be back. We probably won't be back soon, but we will come back and when we do we'll explain everything.  
For now, please don't worry about us. Signed Akane Tendo. P.S. If you happen to find P-chan, please take good care of him."

Kasumi gasped as she reached the end of the letter, covering her mouth with one hand. Despite Akane's written request, a string of worry knotted around the eldest Tendo sister's heart, deeply concerned for her youngest sister and the boy Kasumi had come to see as a younger brother. Shakily, she exited the room to share her discovery.

Nerima changed drastically over the next couple of weeks. The Amazons up and left town within the first few days without explanation. Having caught word of Ranma and Akane's disappearance, rumors spread through the high school like wildfire, each person coming up with more extreme and insane reasons to their exit. Of course, this lead to the Kuno siblings also leaving, though not before proclaiming to half the town they would return with their respective loves. Ucchan's remained open, despite the fact the owner was noticeably distressed. Overall, Nerima became much calmer-no explosions, no shouted death threats, and no yells of "HENTAI!"(this was swiftly remedied as soon as Happosai returned). Many people gave a sigh of relief at the new found peace, but none came from the Tendo or Saotome family.

* * *

Present day in the Alliance of Coastal States...

"What?" came the shocked response. The group of six stared at the strange newcomer: Ranma and Akane out of curiosity, Lina in confusion, and Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis were trying to figure out why this man "Kynis" would owe Lina his life. Before any of them could ask him anything, the man spoke again.

"I apologize for such an abrupt and short meeting, but there is somewhere I must be. Be careful," he warned. With that said, he turned on his heel and walked off.

As if snapping out of a trance, Lina called out "Hey, hold on a second!" and ran after him. Trailed by the rest of the group, the six tracked him down to an alley. Turning the corner and ready to demand an explanation, Lina stopped suddenly, the five behind her nearly crashing into her. Besides the occasional piece of trash, the path was a dead end and utterly empty.

"Where the hell did he go?" Lina cried, breaking the silence. "I swear, this is just like something Xellos would do." She glared down the alley, thinking over the stranger's brief appearance. _'I've never seen the guy in my life, yet somehow I saved his life. If I had to guess looking at just his ears I'd say he's an elf, but why would one come into human society just to tell us his name, which is definitely elven. If I could figure out what it means-'_

"Lina-san, I think you may want to look at this." Amelia's voice jerked Lina out of her inner monologue. Looking at the Saillune princess, who was pointing at a paper on the side of the building. The group leaned in closer.

_'Wanted,'_ the poster said in bold letters, _'Lina Inverse'._

"Again?" Lina groaned. This prompted to the two martial artists to stare at the sorceress in disbelief. _'Again? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ Akane speculated. Lina continued "What's it for this time?"

"Lina Inverse," Zelgadis read, a smirk creeping its way into his voice, "Known aliases are 'Dramata', 'The Bandit Killer', 'Queen of Destruction', and 'Enemy of All who Live'. Wanted: For being Lina Inverse."

Ranma and Akane gave Lina incredulous stares as she tore the paper off the wall in a fit of rage, stomping it into the ground.

"Well, I can't really disagree with it," Gourry piped up, Amelia and Zelgadis nodding their agreements. Each received a knuckle to the head for their sentiments.

"Come on," Lina growled. "We need to get out of the city before anyone finds out we're here." The group gave a collective nod and soon it was a race to get out of the town without gaining the notice of any officials. Surprisingly, the group was able to make their way out and into the surrounding forest, thanks to a distinct lack of guards at the city's edge.

"Before we go any farther, what did you mean when you said 'again'?" Ranma asked, stressing his last word.

"Long story. A few years ago someone wanted revenge against something me, Gourry, and Zel did, so they put up a bounty on our heads to track us down," Lina explained.

"Do you think this is the same person?" Akane inquired.

"Not unless someone healed her in time," Lina countered, causing Akane to shudder slightly at the implication. "Well, this complicates things. What do you guy propose we do?"

"Let me and Zelgadis-san go back into the city," Amelia volunteered. "We will find out whatever we can about this warrant."

"What about the rest of us?" Ranma demanded.

"The four of you will stay outside of the city. Lina for obvious reasons, you and Akane have no knowledge of the area and would stick out like sore thumbs, and Gourry usually stays with Lina no matter what the case is," Zelgadis elaborated. _'Gourry's hopeless at memorizing information and someone needs to keep Lina out of trouble,'_ he thought wryly.

Five minutes later, the duo reentered the city, much to the annoyance of some. Lina and Gourry settled into the grass, gazing up at the calm sky as a breeze swept over them. Ranma had leapt high into one of the trees in hopes of better surveying the area, whereas Akane rested on the branch of a nearby tree. As time ticked by, a scowl formed itself on Lina's features.

"Mou, I'm going to die of boredom before they get back!" Lina complained. "It wouldn't be so bad if there were some bandits around here, but this is agonizing!"

"Well Lina-san, why don't explain all those names of yours?" Akane voiced curiously. Lina rolled over and gave a piercing glare in response, sending a shiver down the navy-haired martial artist's spine. Gourry, tilting his head back, glanced at the girls, then resumed his relaxation. Sliding down from the high foliage, Ranma landed on a lower branch of the same tree, somewhat curious about the subject at hand.

"No. I am the beautiful genius sorceress Lina Inverse-sama only and don't you forget it," Lina stated, managing a flip of her hair even while lying down. 'As long as I have a say in it, they will never know how I got those names.'

"Oh, I beg to differ," a familiar voice cheerfully remarked, causing Lina to spring to her feet. Startled, Akane nearly jumped out of the tree at the sight of a certain purple-haired demon on the same branch as her. Then, in a singsong voice, Xellos recited "Little girl with little breast scares the dragon from his nest. Isn't that right Lina-san?" Ranma and Akane stared at him, wondering what it was supposed to mean, while Lina was stuck between choosing strangulation, torture, or combustion.

"Xellos, you're going to wish you hadn't said that," Lina said dangerously calm, slowly stalking forward with her right hand out. Gourry immediately saw the signs and was quick to move out of the way, Ranma and Akane close behind. She muttered continuously under her breath, gathering energy in the palm of her hand. She soon required the use of her left hand and in a matter of seconds was effortlessly holding a large inferno just waiting to be released.

"Yare, yare, it seems I made her angry," Xellos commented nonchalantly.

_'How can he be so calm?'_ Akane thought incredulously. Turning to Gourry, she asked "Is there anyway to stop her before she burns the whole forest down?"

Gourry scratched his head, trying to think. It wasn't long before Ranma and Akane could tell he wasn't going to come up with any solutions.

"Well," Ranma started, standing up and cracking his knuckles, "I know one way to stop her." Akane stood up too, fists held at the ready.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly, only to have Ranma shake his head.

"No, you're not ready. I saw what she can do at Jusendo-you didn't. Just stay here for now," Ranma resolved. He turned his back on her, not seeing the hurt look that passed over her face.

* * *

Zelgadis and Amelia roamed down the various streets of the seaside city, asking whomever they passed about the warrant. Each person they came across gave the same answer: "It's Lina Inverse. That's all you need to know."

"How helpful," Zelgadis murmured sarcastically after the dozenth passerby. Amelia giggled quietly when suddenly the duo sensed an enormous spike of energy coming from where they had left the others. The two looked at each other and nodded, taking off as fast as they could.

"Sheesh. We can't leave them alone for five minutes without something happening, can we?" Zelgadis growled. Just as Amelia opened her mouth to respond, another person ran up behind her, causing the pair to stare in surprise.

"Perhaps I could help?" the individual asked.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia questioned.

"I'll tell you later; I think stopping Lina-san would take priority right now." Amelia and Zelgadis nodded and returned to the path in front of them, readying themselves for the battle sure to come.

* * *

And there you have it. Again, I know its shorter. Hopefully next one will be longer with less of a wait. I can only hope for the best. Happy New Year and ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2, so on and so forth.

Hey everybody, I'm back. Not much to say here except thanks to my new Beta Naga Serpent and please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Spell/Attack names

* * *

**

Lina Inverse was furious. She was beyond furious-she was pissed off. Not only that, but she was surprised too. Surprised at the fact Xellos knew that damn rhyme. But more so that he had the gumption, the gall to say it in front of her. Then again, knowing him, maybe she shouldn't be surprised. But that didn't matter. Not now. She had only one thing on her mind now: vengeance. Today Lina would finally wipe that damn smile off his face.

She hefted the enormous orb of fire above her head, about to throw it when something tugged at the back of her mantle. The tug caused her concentration to waver, disruptions forming in the spell. As she got the spell back under control, though smaller it was, she attempted to see the reason for the disruption. All she saw was a bundle of black hair before her legs were swept out from beneath her. The ground rushed to meet her head, leaving her with just enough sense to cancel the spell before it fell on her.

Once the stars finally cleared out of Lina's vision, she saw a pair of blue eyes looking down on her. _'Oh, he better have a damn good reason for interrupting me,'_ she mentally ranted. With a simple Levitation she picked herself up off the ground, careful not to wince at the slight pain in her legs.

"What. The hell. Was that for?" Lina demanded, already conjuring another **Fireball**.

"You were about to set the whole forest on fire, that's what!" Ranma argued. "Do you really think nobody would notice if this area went up in flames?"

"Do I look like I care?" Lina questioned. "Xellos has been a pain in my ass for too long!" With that said, she turned away from the martial artist only for him to grab her shoulder guard.

"What you're doing will put everyone in the area in danger. I can't let you do that." Lina scoffed and moved to bat his hand away, Ranma grasping her wrist in response. Lina's eyes narrowed, attention now completely diverted from the amused mazoku.

"You're going to regret getting in my way," Lina warned. She wrenched her hand out of his grip, jumped back, and aimed her hands toward his feet. **"Dill Brand!"**

Ranma looked down, an odd rumbling coming from beneath. His eyes widened at the sight of a bright circle appearing, encircling him. Out of the corner of his vision he could see a smirk on the sorceress's face when the ground within the circle suddenly flew up at him. He jumped onto a mass of dirt to avoid being hit by another, but it continued to rise despite his weight. Ranma jumped down to a lower piece, then another and another, until he was out of the dirt storm.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Ranma taunted. "That was almost too-whoa!" He rolled to the side, dodging the burning arrows. _'She really has a thing for fire,'_ he thought wryly. _'If she wants to play rough, I'll give her rough.'_ A golden aura engulfed his body, practically exuding confidence. He rushed forward, concentrating a small amount of his chi in his fists. Lina threw her hands up, about to cast a **Diem Wind**, but was once again interrupted.

**"Shadow Snap!"** yelled two voices simultaneously. Both fighters were halted in their tracks, though not by their will. Confused, Ranma looked down to see a dagger stuck in the dirt in the middle of his shadow. He tried moving his legs, but it was like he was encased in crystal again. He looked around to find the cause, his gaze coming to rest on the human Zelgadis and Amelia, each holding a dagger. Strangely, there was another person behind the duo.

"Ten minutes," Zelgadis started, putting the weapon away. "We can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you trying to kill each other."

"Nice try Zel," Lina said. "That trick may have worked on me once, but this time I can use magic." Amelia looked up at Zelgadis curiously, who refused to meet her gaze for some reason. _'Why would Zelgadis-san need to use that on Lina-san?'_ she wondered. She filed the thought away as Lina effortlessly created a ball of light in her hand. A sinister grin on her face, Lina began to call forth yet another **Fireball** and turned back to the tree Xellos had perched in. Ranma furiously tried to move from his spot, but to no avail. Once again, the sorceress was jerked to the ground by a dull thud. She moved her head back to see the newcomer, a hand resting on a mace that dug her cloak into the dirt.

"Now, now, Lina-san, something tells me you need to calm down," said the newcomer. She had long blonde hair and wore a pointy, white hat and white gloves and boots. Two golden objects hid her ears from view, while the rest of her was covered up in a long white and purple cloak with a bright pink dress underneath.

"Filia!" Lina exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers. "What are you doing here? And why are you still wearing those priestess clothes?" Filia scowled.

"I'll tell you after you explain yourself! Who is this young man and why are you fighting him?" she demanded. Ranma diminished his battle aura and cleared his throat.

"The name's Ranma Saotome and I was trying to stop her from nearly putting this place on fire." Filia gasped and turned back to Lina.

"Hey, that's only because I was trying to get back at Xellos!" she argued, pointing up at the tree. As Lina expected of the dragon, Filia bristled at the name and pulled her mace out effortlessly, freeing the sorceress.

"Xellos? That namagomi? I should have known he had a hand in this!" she ranted, stalking over to where Lina had pointed. Gourry and Akane watched the exchange from behind the tree, sensing the danger had not completely passed.

_'She looks really mad. I wonder what he must have done to her,'_ Akane pondered. A tap on the shoulder nearly sent her out of her skin, especially once she realized Gourry was staring at the rest of the group. She spun around, ready to sock the intruder in the face. Instead, she found herself facing a bemused Xellos. Before she could say anything, he put a finger to his lips and disappeared as he had two weeks ago.

_'What is he planning?'_ She shook her head of her thoughts and stepped out from behind the tree to see Filia huffing.

"Oh, this is just like a mazoku! Causing trouble and vanishing at the drop of a hat!"

"Ahem!" Ranma called out. "Anybody mind telling me why I'm still stuck?" Lina and Filia looked at each other and turned to the pigtailed martial artist. Sure enough, he was in the same position, the dagger piercing his shadow. Zelgadis walked over, Amelia right behind him.

"That would be the spell **Shadow Snap**, used to immobilize enemies. In simple terms, you cast the spell on an object and throw it at a person's shadow. If it lands on the shadow, that person won't be able to move, but can still breath and talk. If the shadow disappears or the object removed, then the spell is canceled," Zelgadis explained, demonstrating by tugging the dagger out suddenly and, being caught in mid-step, causing Ranma to fall on his face. Lina burst into laughter, earning herself a glare from Ranma. Filia rolled her eyes at their antics and caught sight of Gourry and Akane.

"Ah, there you are Gourry-san. I knew you were around here somewhere," she started. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Akane Tendo. How do you know Lina-san and Gourry-san?"

"And what are you doing here?" Lina piped up, her laughter subsided.

"Well, it's a long story," Filia began. "First of all, I am Filia Ul Copt, Golden dragon and former priestess of Flarelord Vrabazard. Almost one year ago, I required the help of Lina-san regarding a prophecy. The details are a bit complicated, but we parted ways about two months ago and I opened up a pottery and mace shop. To answer your question Lina-san, I was in town looking for merchandise. Now then, care to fill me in on what you all have been up to?"

The group proceeded to recount what had happened the past two months. When Jusenkyo came up, Ranma explained the mechanics of the springs while Lina demonstrated Ranma and Gourry's curses by using **Aqua Create**. Amelia was quick to admonish her with Zelgadis reminding her that they were both capable of doing the same to her. Then came the fight with Saffron, the recovery of Akane, the trip to Japan and the failed wedding, their talk in the dojo, the group's escape, the two weeks of training, and finally the appearance of Kynis and the discovery of Lina's warrant.

"...so now we have to figure out who wants my head and why," Lina finished.

"My Lina-san, you sure work fast," Filia commented. "Getting into so much trouble so soon after saving the world."

_'Saving the world?'_ Ranma and Akane thought incredulously.

"You call this trouble, I call it business as usual," Lina muttered under her breath. "Ever since I left home I've been getting into all kinds of messes."

"Yare yare, you sure are a magnet for misfortune Lina-san," mused Xellos, casually floating above the group. Filia's eye twitched whereas Lina growled, flew into the air, and grabbed the mazoku in a headlock.

"Give me one good reason I should let you go," Lina snarled, tightening her hold for good measure.

"Come now Lina-san, all in good fun," he attempted to placate. His smile faltered as a tick mark appeared on the sorceress's forehead.

"Good fun? GOOD FUN? I'll show you good fun!" she yelled, looking ready to rip his head off.

_'What in the world did he do this time?'_ Zelgadis wondered incredulously. _'Lina doesn't get this mad over just anything!'_ All of a sudden the ground rumbled deeply, accompanied by a crimson dome appearing in the distance.

"What the? A **Dragon Slave**?" Lina uttered, staring at the dome of energy. Then, remembering her rage towards Xellos, she looked back down to see that she was no longer holding anything. Her eye twitched, but she shoved her anger away for the time being.

"Come on you guys! Lets go see what that was!" she called back. The rest of the group nodded and took off.

Once again standing in a tree and chuckling to himself, Xellos gazed at the receding group. His enigmatic smile widened slightly as another presence made himself known, perching on an opposite branch.

"Ah Knight-sama, fancy meeting you here," Xellos commented lightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I do believe I said to watch over them, not antagonize them," the Knight replied sharply.

"I am watching them, but in a much more amusing way. Speaking of which," he continued, "don't you have someone to keep an eye on?"

"I have been, with much more discretion than you I might add. He may be planning something, but has yet to make a move," he stated. "Keep me posted and don't let this happen again." Xellos shrugged and left the physical plane without another word.

The Knight remained in the foliage, a light breeze washing over him. He smirked slightly as shouts erupted from where the **Dragon Slave** had been cast.

_'Good luck Lina Inverse. For the path which lays before you, you just might need it,'_ the Knight thought. With that fleeting thought, the elven man was gone with the wind.

* * *

Moments ago...

The group of seven soon arrived at the site where the **Dragon Slave** had been cast, stopping at the edge of a large crater. Burnt parts of machinery lay scattered across the cleared land. Some piles of rubble shifted, groans coming from underneath, as they realized people had been caught in the blast. Akane kept still as the rest hurried to help any survivors, staring in horror at the devastation. The sound of twigs breaking snapped her out of her trance and she whipped around. Between branches and vegetation, Akane caught only a glimpse of what looked like an oddly-colored rabbit retreating into the forest on its hind legs. Oddly enough, she found herself missing the company of her pet pig in Japan.

"Oi, Akane!" Ranma called back to her. "You gonna come help?" She slowly turned back, her eyes lingering near the forest.

"Yes, I'm coming," she replied, sliding down the steep curve of the crater. But before she could begin to work, a loud voice caught everyone's attention.

"Aha! I have found you, Lina Inverse!" crowed a man with brown hair slicked back in a ponytail. Despite standing in the middle of the crater and pile of rubble, the man looked perfectly fine-no ash on his clothes, no visible injuries, and not a hair out of place.

"Found me? I'm the one that dug you out," Lina replied, quirking an eyebrow at the man's behavior.

"The rumors that you had been sighted in town were true I see," he continued to himself, taking no notice of her statement.

"Sighted? What do you think I am, Bigfoot?" He chuckled and rummaged through his coat pockets.

"Allow me to introduce myself-I am Wizer Flayion, Ruvinagald Kingdom's Special Inspector," he announced, displaying a gold badge.

"Good for you. What does that have to do with the spell we just saw?" Lina questioned. She restrained herself from clocking the man, already annoyed with him.

"I heard that you, Lina Inverse, had been seen running through the port town nearby and came to investigate. With me I brought several troops and a mage tank on the off chance you really were in the area."

"And that's when someone** Dragon Slave**'d you, am I right?" Wizer chuckled again, bringing a twitch to Lina's eyebrow.

"You really expect to play innocent and fool me?" he asked. He pointed an accusing finger and yelled "I know it was you who cast the spell!"

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Lina growled.

"You cannot deny that the **Dragon Slave** is your signature spell! And the fact that you are here now is further proof!" That said, Wizer whipped out a pair of handcuffs, latching them onto Lina's wrists. "Lina Inverse, I place you under arrest for being Lina Inverse and destruction of military personnel and property!"

"Hold it!" Lina protested, pulling at the cuffs. "I had nothing to do with what happened here before digging your sorry ass out!"

"Its true! She was with all of us!" Akane added, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Hm, perhaps. But there is still the warrant for her arrest." He glanced at the smirking Lina.

"Did you think you could capture me, the great Lina Inverse-sama, so easily?" She snapped the chain connecting the cuffs and lept into the sky. Lina pointed a hand back towards the inspector and yelled **"Burst Rondo!"** Numerous balls of light appeared and landed in front of Wizer. They erupted upon impact, kicking up loose dirt and spreading a wall of fire. Wizer threw his arms up to protect himself, gazing at her retreating form between the flames.

"Don't think I will give up so soon. Lina Inverse, you will pay for your crimes," he muttered. When the flames finally died down, the group that had been with her had also disappeared.

* * *

"The nerve of him! Blaming me for something I didn't do!" Lina huffed once everyone else had caught up.

"Given that you are known for destroying towns with the **Dragon Slave**, his blame wasn't entirely unfounded," Zelgadis stated, earning himself a glare. Akane and Ranma looked at each other, eyebrows raised at the statement.

"In any case," Lina continued, "the Ruvinagald Kingdom knows where I am now and word will get around, meaning people will be coming after us. The question now is what do we do?"

"Why don't we go see Amelia's dad?" Ranma suggested. "He's a prince, right? That means he can get rid of the warrant."

"First off, don't call him prince," Lina said, eye twitching slightly. "Second, it doesn't work like that. To cancel the warrant, we'd have to find the person who set it up."

"Well, that inspector guy said he was from Ruvinagald, right? Seems like a good place to start to me," Akane said.

"Okay, but I still need to inform Otou-san," Amelia added. "What about you Filia-san?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I really need to get back to my shop and little Val." She gave a small bow, said her goodbyes, and left the group.

"Alright then, looks like we need to have a word with Ruvinagald," Lina said, sweeping her gaze across her five friends, each of them nodding their agreement.

"You're not the only one, Flatty." Lina bristled at the name and looked frantically for the source of the voice. "Over here," it called again. Lina looked up angrily. Her rage swiftly diffused, turning into laughter, at the sight of a green rabbit with a purple mohawk lounging atop Akane's head.

_'An arrest warrant, a dragon, and now a talking green rabbit? So much for a year of things calming down,'_ Ranma mentally complained. 'At least I know it won't be boring here.'

"Aw, I think he's cute," Akane cooed, picking the rabbit-like animal up off her head. "Can I call you Usa-chan?"

"No, put me down!" he protested. He looked down and said, "Wow, you're almost as flat as Boobless over there," gesturing to Lina. The guys and Amelia cringed at the comment, fearing the reaction to come.

"'Boobless'? Why I oughta skin you alive!" Lina yelled. He wriggled out of Akane's grip and flew up into the air, just out of reach of the suddenly-summoned hammer in Akane's hands.

"Hold it you two." Zelgadis stepped in, locking eyes with the rabbit-like creature. "It said we aren't the only ones who need to have a word with Ruvinagald's ruler. What do you mean by that?"

The creature huffed. "My name is Pokota and Gioconda, marquess of Ruvinagald, stole my prototype for the mage tanks for a war with Saillune."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma 1/2 nor Slayers. Got it?

Hey everybody! It's been a while but I'm back. IMPORTANT NOTE: If you would like to know how the next few chapters will go, read my author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Just thought I'd forewarn you.

Anyway, thanks to my beta Naga Shark and please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack Names**

* * *

"My name is Pokota and Gioconda, a marquess of Ruvinagald, stole my prototype for the mage tanks for a war with Saillune."

For a few moments, nobody could speak. Akane, having been informed of Saillune's peaceful policy, dropped her mallet. She was shocked that anyone would wish harm on the pacifists and she wasn't the only one.

"A war on Saillune?" Amelia repeated with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Pokota rubbed the back of his head, touched back down to the ground, and replied, "Sure enough. There's been an increase in security around the border by Ruvinagald and why else would somebody steal a large magical weapon that hadn't been tested yet?"

"There's plenty of reasons-profit for one," Lina supplied. "So that means there is still a small chance you're wrong. With that said..." She suddenly leapt at Pokota, grabbing him by the ears. "...You can come with me and clear my name." At his confused glance towards her, Lina continued.

"You're the reason that mage tank was blown to bits and I'm the one that got blamed for it! So if I take you to that wackjob Wizer I'll be off the hook."

"Lina-san you can't!" Amelia explained. "If there really is going to be a war then Pokota-san can help us by telling us how to destroy the mage tanks!"

"And what makes you people think I'll help any of you?" Pokota interjected. "This is none of my business and I have better things to do."

"This was your business as soon as you said you were the creator of the mage tanks," Zelgadis countered, everybody else nodding in agreement. Pokota growled in response and struggled harder in Lina's grip.

"I don't care! All I care about is stopping Gioconda and helping my people!" he yelled. As soon as he realized what had been said, a stricken expression crossed over his face and he looked to the ground. The group blinked in surprise and looked at each other. None of them had been expecting a response like that.

"Well if that's the case, why don't we help you?" offered Amelia, bending down to the little animal's eye level. Slowly, he turned to meet her gaze. The sincere look she was giving him prompted a light blush to his cheeks and a quick turn of his head away.

"I don't want or need any help!"

"If that's the way you want it to be," Lina started, jerking Pokota up to face her, "Then I guess you get to clear my name whether you like it or not."

"Like hell I will, Queen No-Chest of the Boobless Kingdom!" he shouted. She slammed the green animal against the nearest tree, holding a Fireball dangerously close to his face.

"You wanna try saying that again? I don't think I heard you the first time," Lina said menacingly. All Pokota did was growl in response and double his efforts at freeing himself.

"Hold it Lina," Zelgadis interjected. "We have a common enemy at the moment. The best thing we can do is join forces for the time being."

"We don't need the help of some rabbit-thing," Ranma scoffed. "Two martial artists, a swordsman, a sorcerer and sorceress, and a priestess. We can take on anyone that gets in our way." _'Sounds like one of those video games Daisuke and Hiroshi talk about,' _he added as a silent afterthought.

"Don't get cocky. There are plenty of things in this world that would kill you without a sparing glance," Zel warned.

By now, Pokota had had enough. He tugged once more against Lina's grip, finally wrenching one ear free. Quickly, before Lina could recapture him, he pulled at the zipper on his chest. To everyone's surprise a pocket opened up for him to reach in and grab a sword hilt.

"Light come forth!" he called, causing the eyes of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia to widen and stare at the little animal. What caught Ranma and Akane's attention was the burst of white light that sprung out from the hilt, creating what looked like the blade of a sword. Pokota slashed through the Fireball with it, effectively dissipating the spell.

Lina dropped Pokota in shock but was quick to recover. Before he was able to get moving Lina had a foot pinning down the red cape tied around the small animal's neck.

"So you were holding back information," accused Lina. "How the hell did you find the Sword of Light?" Considering the last time she had seen said weapon was as it was hurtling through a portal to another universe, she was curious to say the least.

"I didn't find it-I made it," Pokota stated just as the light from the hilt was sucked back to where it had come from. Pokota scowled, "This thing is always shorting out. It's nowhere near as powerful as the original."

"Aha! You thought you could escape so easily, did you?" proclaimed a certain handcuff-wielding inspector, stepping into the clearing. "A criminal hiding in plain sight won't work on Special Inspector Wizer Flayion!" He, yet again, pulled out a pair of handcuffs, this time latching one end onto his own wrist.

"Lina Inverse," he continued, "you are under arrest for destruction of property and resisting arrest."

"I already told you," Lina grated, "I am not a criminal! Being Lina Inverse isn't a liable crime and I have the true culprit behind the destroyed mage tanks." She looked to where Pokota had been pinned down, only to see flattened grass.

"NANI? He was right here! Where the hell did he go?"

As Lina frantically searched for the little animal, pulling up grass and dragging Wizer along in her search, Ranma leaned over towards Zelgadis.

"Is she always like this?" he questioned the part-time chimera, eyes wary of Lina's actions.

"You get used to it," Zelgadis murmured back. "This isn't even her worst."

Ranma smiled weakly. _'Yep, definitely no boredom here.'_

"THERE HE IS!" Lina shouted, pointing up in the sky. Sure enough, there he was, flying off into the distance. He apparently heard her yell, as he turned to face her. Even with the distance between them, Lina could see Pokota pull an eyelid down and stick his tongue out at her, managing only to infuriate her more.

**"Levitation!"** she commanded, fully intent on chasing after the small animal. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten about the cuff on her wrist. The cord connecting Lina and Wizer was pulled to its limit. Wizer stood his ground, causing Lina to nearly pull her shoulder out of its socket.

"Don't think you can escape, Lina Inverse," Wizer warned as he began pulling the angry sorceress back to earth. Lina resisted, tugging back and going so far as gnawing on the cord like a starved animal. Seeing no success from her attempt at freedom, Lina turned to her swordsman partner.

"Oi, Gourry! Get over here and help me!" Lina commanded.

"Right!" he answered, unsheathing his sword.

"Get ready to run," Zelgadis cautioned with Amelia nodding in agreement. Even as he said that, Gourry sliced the cord with ease, setting Lina free and flying full speed at Pokota. He, Amelia, Akane, and Ranma took off after her, leaving Zelgadis to face the inspector.

"This isn't the end. I will bring Lina Inverse to justice," said Wizer.

Zelgadis didn't offer a response. Instead, he held a palm out, gathering the magic he needed. _'This should at least buy us some more time.'_

**"Dark Mist."** Zelgadis released the magic in the form of a dense fog, rapidly engulfing the area and quenching all light in its path. He retreated his hand and, with a quick **Levitation**, silently navigated his way out of the fog. After that, it wasn't long before he caught up with his comrades.

* * *

Though it had taken quite a while, the five eventually managed to get Lina to come back down. This was, of course, after two hours of keeping up with her, losing track of Pokota, and the bribery of food.

Now the group of six was settled around a campfire as the sun began to touch the horizon. They were lucky enough to find a fairly open area by a river, perfect for camping out and catching fish for their meal, provided handily by Lina's own **Fishing spell**.

"We can't go around like this," Zelgadis said suddenly as the captured fish cooked.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"That inspector-he knows where Lina is, he's seen our faces, and we have a princess of Saillune with us," he elaborated. "Unless we disguise ourselves somehow, it'll only be a matter of time before we're caught." The group fell into silence, all but Gourry, who was busy staring at the food, pondering what to do about the current situation.

"Mou, I've had enough for one day," Lina complained. "I say we relax for now and figure something out in the morning."

"And if we get found before we have the chance for that? What then?" he countered.

"We wing it," she said airily, "And if you don't like that plan, I'm sure I can dig up some make-up and a dress for you."

Zelgadis went pale, memories flashing back to the "all female" village they had passed through previously. Amelia on the other hand seemed to grow a couple of pink spots on her cheeks.

"Wow Zelgadis, never figured you to be a crossdresser," Ranma commented, a sly grin on his face. Akane tried desperately not to burst into laughter, hiding her quivering lips behind her hand.

"You're in no position to talk Ranma," Akane rebutted. "You turn into a girl with a splash of cold water and you've tricked Ryoga into thinking you were his younger sister." Lina folded over laughing and Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each with questioning looks.

"And his fiancee," Ranma added.

"That's even worse."

"It's not my fault-he's the one who fell for it both times."

"Exactly how did you make him think you were his sister and fiancee?" Zelgadis inquired.

"It was surprisingly easy," Ranma snickered, remembering both instances. "When I was his 'fiancee' all I had to do was let my hair down, and wear a dress. As his 'sister', I put my hair in two pigtails, wore a fake fang, and wore a headband like his bandannas."

"That's really all it took?" Lina asked, finally calming down.

"Well, Ryoga's sense of direction, his whole family's in fact, is so bad that it took him years to find his way back to his own house," Ranma explained. "To him, it probably made sense that he could have a little sister without seeing her before."

"And what about the fiancee bit?" Zel questioned. Ranma seemed to ponder it for a few moments.

"That's because he's just an idiot." Akane whacked his arm, trying to keep a straight face.

"If he's an idiot, you're no smarter than he is, Mr. C-minus." Before Ranma could reply, Zelgadis cleared his throat.

"In any case, it would be in everyone's best interests if we come up with a plan before we get caught."

"You brainstorm all you want," Lina said, "I'm going to have my dinner now." With that out of the way, Lina turned back to her roasting fish, only to find all of the food gone.

"What the hell?" Lina shouted. Her gaze immediately focused on Gourry, seeing as he had been quiet the entire time. Sure enough, charred sticks covered in fishy remains lay at his feet, the last fish in his hand.

"What?" he asked, noticing everyone's eyes on him.

"You jellyfish! That wasn't just your dinner!"

"Well, you guys were busy talking. Any longer and the fish would be toast, so I didn't let them go to waste," he said, about to eat the last one. Lina quickly swiped it out of his hand.

"Oh no you don't! This one's mine!" she yelled, taking an indignant bite out of the fish.

"What about the rest of us?" Ranma demanded. Amelia sighed and shook her head at her friends's antics. Zelgadis scowled and, seeing there would be no getting through to Lina now, retreated into the tent for the guys to think before he could get caught in any arguments. Akane however had something she had wanted to know for a while now.

"Lina-san, how did all of you end up traveling together?" she inquired. Though no one could see him, Zelgadis stiffed at the memories of the circumstances of their meeting. Lina merely finished her fish and tossed the stick somewhere in the dark behind her.

"We weren't always traveling together," Lina started. "At first it was just me and Gourry. We met about three years ago, right after I had raided a group of bandits called the Dragon Fangs. They tried to steal their treasure back when Gourry came along and shredded all their clothes, thinking I was some damsel in distress. Then he thought I was a lost kid looking for my parents and decided to stay with me until I found them."

"Really Lina-san?" Amelia asked. Much to her surprise, the princess couldn't remember ever being told how they met. To her, it felt like they had always been together.

"Yeah Lina, really?" Gourry added. Lina locked his head in her arm and ground a knuckle into it.

"Yes you idiot! You were there!" Lina released him, letting him nurse his injured head. "It was also because of that raid that we came across Zel." She paused, thinking. Their first meeting with Zelgadis hadn't been a pleasant one. Neither was the second. Of course, telling them how they met would lead into why they met, the origins of Zel's chimera body and the touchy subject of Rezo. All Akane and Ranma had been told was that his chimera status had been the fault of an extremely powerful priest. Lina didn't know if Amelia knew or not, but she certainly hadn't told her.

"Well?" Akane prompted. She and Ranma looked at her somewhat eagerly while Amelia gazed at the tent Zelgadis had disappeared into with eyes full of curiosity.

_'Looks like she doesn't know,'_ Lina mentally confirmed, feeling almost guilty for not telling her beforehand. "I...if you want to know, ask Zelgadis. Telling you now would be going too far into his past and it isn't my information to hand out. Its a difficult subject for him-he'll tell you when he's ready," she stated, mostly to Amelia. She got up and stretched, heading to the girls's tent for the night, trying to think of more upbeat thoughts than Rezo-like getting back at Gourry for eating all her fish.

Ranma shrugged off the change in attitude and turned to Amelia, who decided to question her part-time chimera friend later and began to recount how she first met Gourry and Lina. Said swordsman was the next to retire, the only one to go to sleep on a full stomach. Once Amelia finished her tale, she too left the campfire, leaving Akane and Ranma to think about the whirlwind events of the day and how they would manage to survive living there for the next year.

* * *

Gourry snored lightly, a grin on his face as he dreamt. Fish swam around him from all directions, even though he seemed to be in the middle of a field. Suddenly his world was doused in water. He gasped for breath as he found himself waking up. He was cold, dripping wet, and found Lina standing over him-now her-with an empty canteen.

"What was that for?" Gourry-chan asked.

"One-vengeance for my poor stomach. Two-everyone else is already up," Lina counted off, a devilish grin coming over her face. "And three-you still need a disguise." Gourry-chan gaped at her like the fish from her dream.

"A disguise? What for? And why do I have to be a girl for it?" Lina shook her head, holding it in one hand.

"If you were listening last night, then you would know we all need disguises to lower the chances of being discovered and captured. You being female would lower those chances even more...and its part two of my vengeance," she explained, added the last part under her breath.

Gourry-chan began tugging at her clothes which were clinging to her skin, thanks to Lina. She gripped the hem of her shirt but got a bundle of cloth thrown at her face.

"Looks like we'll have to teach you the concept of feminine modesty," Lina commented. "Dry yourself off; you look like a drowned rat. Then change into that and come out so we can do your hair." She left the tent before Gourry-chan could add any form of protest. Sighing, she shook out the bundle and started removing clothes.

A few minutes later, Gourry-chan poked her head past the tent flap.

"Lina, do I really have to wear this?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, yes you do. Now get out here," Lina ordered, unable to stop smiling. Cheeks red, Gourry-chan stepped out from behind the flap, tugging at the bottom of a simple yellow sundress. As soon as she stepped out, Lina burst out laughing while everyone else just stared, wide-eyed. What Gourry-chan first noticed was that everybody looked different.

Zelgadis wasn't much different-he now wore dark blue slacks and a white hooded sweatshirt, though his skin looked darker than it had before. Looking at Ranma, Gourry-chan was glad that she wasn't the only one having to pose as a girl. Ranma-chan had her hair down in waves but hadn't been forced into a dress. Instead she wore black slacks and a purple Chinese shirt with a black belt at her waist.

Amelia had a thin ribbon in her hair and was in a calf-length blue dress with straps tied around her neck that was ruffled from the waist down. Lina, who was still holding her sides, had on a frilly, pale pink dress without sleeves, had her hair in dual braids, and had on a large hat with a bow.

Akane had perhaps the greatest change. She was wearing what looked like something of Ranma's-matching green pants and long-sleeved shirt along with a green hat decorated with a single red star. She looked as if her chest was completely flat, giving her the appearance of a teenage boy.

"Lina, I don't want to wear this. It's way too tight," Gourry-chan complained, pulling the cloth around her chest. Ranma-chan and Zelgadis swiftly turned away, fighting the blood from their cheeks.

Lina calmed herself down, clearing her throat of a few chuckles. "Tough for you. You'll be fine, so get over here." Gourry-chan pouted, but complied to Lina's command. Said sorceress made quick work of her hair, making it into one long braid and tied off at the end with a bright blue bow.

"Do you really think this will be enough to fool them?" Amelia asked.

"If that inspector is anything like Ryoga, we'll be fine," Ranma-chan assured her.

"Ne, Zelgadis, how'd you get your skin darker?" Gourry-chan wondered. Zel wiped a finger across his cheek, showing pale skin beneath. Amelia frowned and began reapplying his cover.

"I used some make-up to make it look like Zelgadis-san has a tan," Amelia explained. Gourry-chan nodded her head absently and turned to Akane.

"Wow Akane, your disguise is great! You actually look like you're a guy!" she said innocently. Unfortunately, Akane didn't take it as a complement. Gourry-chan found herself airborne, courtesy of both Akane's hammer and Lina's fist. Ranma-chan shook her head, glad for once it wasn't her on the receiving end of the hammer.

"Jellyfish," Lina growled, cracking the knuckles of the hand she used to hit him. Zelgadis sighed and started to walk in the direction Gourry-chan had been launched.

"Come on you guys, we better go find him." Amelia smiled weakly and followed after him. Lina snorted in disdain, but followed nonetheless.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to bind my chest," Akane muttered as she put her mallet away. "Thanks for the clothes anyway Ranma."

"No problem." He scratched his cheek and looked away, mumbling "Don't let what Gourry said get to you...You look fine." The duo blushed simultaneously and quietly followed the rest of the group, carefully avoiding the other's gaze. This next year would be interesting indeed.

* * *

Okay, so to any of you who actually read the messages I put down here, thanks for one. Second, lately I've been feeling like this story is going a bit too fast for the Slayers, Ranma, and Akane. So, in true Slayers fashion, I decided that the next three chapters will be...(drum roll please)...FILLER!(dun dun dun!) And not just any filler at that! Because it's almost my birthday and the one-year anniversary for this story of mine, next chapter will be extra special. Regarding what it will actually be about, in the words of a certain priest, that is a secret! You'll see in a couple weeks so keep an eye open for it.

Till next time, ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2. If I did everything here would be canon.

Wow, I can hardly believe its already been one year since all this started. I really don't know what to say but thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. I don't think I ever really expected to get as many hits as I have(9,350 to be exact). Thanks to my brothers for encouraging me to do this, Sean Malloy-1 for helping me out and being here since almost the beginning, and Naga Shark for becoming my beta.

Now then, please enjoy this special chapter of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Spells/Attack names

* * *

**

Zelgadis was having a weird day. Scratch that-his entire week had been odd. It all started a few days after that initial meeting with Wizer Flayion.

To begin with, he had to adjust to the disguises of both Ranma and Gourry. Living around not one, but two males both in female forms was very...awkward, to say the least. Especially when one has no sense of female modesty. Zelgadis could only hope he would learn some soon. However, that was not the least of the weirdness.

Everyone seemed to be avoiding him. They would whisper behind his back and fall silent as soon as they realized he could hear them. Every time he tried talking to any of them, they would avoid eye contact and, with Amelia at least, get nervous. They were obviously plotting something. The question is, what?

The day had begun simply enough. Zelgadis woke up, grabbed his clothes and, as they were currently camping out in the middle of a forest, walked to the nearest stream to wash his face.

Blinking the water out of his eyes, he took the chance to study his human face.

_'It's like I never changed,'_ he thought, poking and prodding his face. _'I look like I haven't aged more than a year or two.'_

"If we were to pass through any of those towns, how many people would recognize me?" Zelgadis murmured, turning away from the water. Looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone around, he tugged off his night clothes and began donning his "disguise".

_'How long has it been since I was first changed?'_ he wondered, counting the days back to that fateful day. Oddly enough, Zelgadis didn't feel the familiar animosity towards the memory. Instead...he didn't know what he felt.

He shook it off for the moment, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. He gathered up his sleep clothes and headed back to camp, with the unusual feeling something was about to happen.

* * *

Nearing camp, he spotted Lina, Akane, and Gourry-chan, who was once again tugging uncomfortably at her disguise.

"Lina, do I really have to wear this again?" Gourry-chan complained. "We aren't even in a town or anything, and besides, isn't today-" Lina hurriedly clamped a hand over her protector's mouth, shifting her eyes towards Zelgadis.

"Shut it, yogurt brain!" she hissed into his ear. She quickly recovered and faced Zelgadis, acting as if nothing happened. "Zelgadis, today you and Akane get to go to the nearest town for supplies. If anyone asks, she's your younger brother, got it?" Suppressing a sigh of annoyance, Zelgadis merely nodded and the two started their trek.

It wasn't too long before Zelgadis noticed two things: one, that Akane seemed to be glancing at him periodically, and two, that the area they were in seemed vaguely familiar.

_'Why does it feel like I've been down this path before?'_ he pondered, trying to shake the feeling of deja vu. Akane interrupted his thoughts, thankfully diverting his attention from the odd atmosphere.

"Zelgadis-san, Ranma and I have been wondering how you met Lina-san and Gourry-san. Lina-san won't say anything, Gourry-san doesn't remember, and Amelia-san doesn't know." That almost made him stop. He hadn't realized they had never told Amelia. Granted, it was a touchy subject-not only only him but probably Lina as well, considering the terms of their first meeting-but still. After all the time they had traveled and fought together, Amelia didn't know.

THAT thought made Zelgadis stop. It had been, what, three years since they met? Yet he couldn't recall ever speaking of his past to her.

_'Come to think of it, we never really explained the situation with her during the fiasco with Copy Rezo, but she still helped.'_ His chest tightened, a feeling of guilt gripping him.

"Um, Zelgadis-san?" Akane's voice once again pulled him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, brushing off the matter. He continued on walking ahead, leaving Akane to jog up behind him to catch up.

"Does that mean you'll tell us?" Zelgadis glanced back at her, a smirk playing on his face.

"Only if you tell me what you guys have been up to for the past week." Akane flustered, nearly tripping in surprise. As Zelgadis predicted, she remained silent for the rest of their journey.

* * *

As they walked up to the edge of town, Zelgadis suddenly tensed.

_'Something's weird here. Why does this place feel so familiar?'_ he thought, drawing his hood over his head.

"You don't have to do that, Zelgadis-san. You said it yourself: nobody's going to recognize you like this," she said, still wary from his earlier suspicion.

"Call it a habit." He kept his gaze on the town, missing the somewhat concerned look from Akane.

They found the markets easily enough-it was purchasing the items that was the issue. Akane didn't know how to barter effectively enough yet, so Zelgadis had to handle most of the work.

By midday, the duo had their hands full, ready to head back, when Akane suddenly veered off into a swarming crowd.

"What are you doing?" Zelgadis questioned.

"Don't worry; I'll be right back," she said, backing away slowly. Before he could protest she was swallowed by the crowd. Zel's eye twitched in annoyance as he let go of the sigh he had been holding since morning. He waded through the crowd, careful to avoid contact and to keep his head lowered. He moved to the side, coming to an empty space near a store they had not been to.

_'Might as well look around while I'm waiting,'_ he reasoned, entering the shop. It looked fairly rustic, an aged quality about it. The walls were lined with various instruments, including several well-crafted guitars.

He walked over to the guitars, setting his bags down by his feet. Zelgadis brushed a finger along the wooden surface. He looked around cautiously, seeing no one else in the room with him. He grasped the neck and sat down crosslegged, placing it in his lap.

Zelgadis closed his eyes and strummed the strings. The song that formed was one he had heard when he was much younger, though he could quite remember its origins. In fact, his sole reason for learning to play was so he could recreate it. Almost as if playing it would reveal to him where it came from.

The music flowed on, clearing his mind and letting him relax for once.

"I don't believe it." The song halted abruptly when a man called out to him. He was of average height and dark hair that was peppered with gray.

"Excuse me?" Zelgadis asked, standing up and setting the guitar back on its stand.

"There's only one person I know who plays that song. He used to play it for the children while he was in town between trips with his great-grandfather," the man explained, staring at Zelgadis almost nostalgically. "One day he just up and left, not a word about it. We never saw him around here since." Zelgadis stiffened, suddenly understanding why the place felt so familiar.

"Is it really you, Zelgadis?" he continued. "You look like you haven't aged a day. What-"

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken," he interrupted, grabbing his bags and heading for the door. "Please excuse my intrusion." With that, he hurriedly left the shop before the man could say another word. Thankfully, he spotted Akane just outside, searching through the crowd.

"Oh there you are Zelgadis-san," she said when he came into her gaze. "Where were y-hey! Wait!"

He quickly grabbed her hand, leading her back to the edge of town while ignoring the looks from the locals. Once they had finally reached the outskirts of town Akane managed to wrench her hand out of his grip.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"We need to get back to the others. Now," he urged, eyes trained on the place they just left.

"Why?" Akane asked again. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"...Let's just go. It doesn't matter. Not anymore," he murmured. _'Just my past trying to catch up with me.'_ Akane frowned, but relented.

The two trekked back in silence. Zelgadis's mind buzzed with thought, troubled by his exchange. He was so distracted that he hadn't even noticed Akane had disappeared several minutes ago.

_'Where did she go this time?'_ he wondered, now fully irked. He swept his gaze across the forest. When he looked back to the path, Ranma was innocently standing in front of him.

"Hey Zelgadis, fancy meeting you here," he started. Right off the bat Zel knew something else would happen, and something told him he wouldn't like it.

"What's going on?" Ranma smiled, trying not to falter.

"What, not even a 'hello'? Akane's already back at camp and I thought you might want some company."

"No thanks," he stated, attempting to push past the martial artist, only for the bags to be snatched from his hands.

"I'll take those. I'll take there back to camp; I've got something else for you to do."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see. Just go to the river." Ranma turned on his heel and ran back the rest of the way to the campsite, leaving a ticked off Zelgadis.

_'I just know I'm going to regret this.'_ Despite his better judgment, he headed for the river, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

At the small clearing by rushing water was a grinning Ranma, standing next to a bucket filled with a sort of nut and a small fire.

"Dare I ask what this is all about?" Zelgadis asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is a training exercise." Ranma tossed the nuts into the blazing fire. "All you have to do is grab the walnuts without getting burned."

"That's all?" Ranma nodded. "Sounds simple enough. **Aqua Create**." Ranma blinked in surprise as a sphere of water formed in midair then splashed down on the fire, leaving behind hot steam. Zelgadis picked the nuts out one by one, smirking.

"Done," he said, rolling them around in his hand.

"That's not what I meant."

"You never said I couldn't use magic."

"That doesn't count as training." Ranma scowled and moved closer to the river. "Let's try this from a different approach. This time, try to grab all the fish without getting your hands wet. And this time, no magic. Or swords," he added as an afterthought. He grabbed the bucket that had held the nuts and dipped it into the running water, drawing it out full. Ranma peered into it, checking to make sure none of the fish had swam in.

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?" Zelgadis inquired, rapidly becoming peeved.

"I'll demonstrate," Ranma said simply. He crouched down low, hovering over the river with his hands ready to strike. He simply observed the movements of the fish for a second then made his move.

**"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"** His arms almost disappeared, blurred by his speed. The only indication of where his hands were was the sound of water being disturbed.

He was finished in less than a minute. The bucket was sloshing water over, at least two or three dozen fish now in it. Not to mention Ranma was completely dry. Zelgadis was stunned.

"You really expect me to be able to pull that off?" Ranma shrugged and got to releasing the fish and refilling the pail.

"Not at first, but this is all about building speed. Be glad I'm not making you catch piranhas like I did." Zelgadis aimed an "are you kidding me?" look at him then took a brief moment to look around while Ranma was distracted.

"Mind if I ask you one more question?" Ranma quirked an eyebrow, standing back up and stretching his arms out.

"Sure, what?"

"Where's Gourry and Akane?" Ranma tensed. He tried to keep it from showing, rubbing the back of his head casually.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're supposed to be training the three of us, not just me," he accused, setting his hands on his hips.

"Well, you see, um," Ranma stuttered, trying to find a convincing excuse. "They're busy right now."

"Doing what?" Zelgadis asked flatly.

"Nothing, nothing," Ranma said, waving his hands back and forth. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'll be back in an hour or two to see your progress." Ranma quickly retreated, letting a knowing smirk onto his face once he was sure Zelgadis wouldn't be able to see it.

"...Dammit," Zelgadis cursed, completely frustrated. If there had been any doubt before-which there was none-it was official now: they were definitely avoiding him. And he still didn't know why.

He sat down on the riverbank and observed the rushing waters, trying to sort out his storm of thoughts.

First off, he didn't even want to think about the town he had been to earlier. It reminded him painfully of his past with Rezo and how he had tried to stay away from familiar towns after his transformation.

His conversation with Akane-if you could call it one-was a real eye-opener. He hadn't realized just how little Amelia knew of him. Hell, all of them. Lina at least knew some of his past, but what she did know he wasn't exactly proud of. For crying out loud, their second meeting he was trying to kidnap her! And he had succeeded too.

_'Speaking of which, I haven't seen Amelia yet today,'_ Zelgadis thought absently, peering up through the trees at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about maybe five or so in the afternoon. Looking back to the river, he thought sourly _'As long they're avoiding me I might as well try this.'_

He rolled his sleeves up, crouched over the running water and held an arm back, just as he had seen Ranma do it. He locked on to one fish, watching its movements and predicting where it would likely move when he did. He lashed out out it, splashing up water, when suddenly someone pushed against his back. He missed his target, all the other fish scattered, and, to top it off, he lost his footing.

He would have yelled in surprise, but his mouth filled up with water before he could have. He quickly sat up, coughing the water out of his system and blinking it out of his eyes. As soon as he could see again he glared at the cause for his fall.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he growled at the snickering Ranma.

"That was a test," he answered, backing up while Zelgadis stalked out of the water.

"A test for what?"

"To see if you would notice me, and if you didn't if you would get angry." Zelgadis growled again, pulling off his wet sweatshirt and the shirt underneath.

"Nice to see you're so happy with your results," he muttered angrily, shaking it out.

"You've got to lighten up. I was just having a little fun with you," Ranma attempted to placate the mad part-time chimera. "You have heard of fun, right?" Zelgadis glared at him again.

"I'm going back to camp." Ranma jumped and rushed to intercept his path.

"What for? You still haven't managed to catch a fish without getting wet."

"I don't care-I'm going to freeze if I don't dry off and change." He pushed past, not seeing Ranma pulled a thermos from behind his back, unscrewing its cap.

"Will this help?" he asked, throwing the contents onto Zel. Liquid fire met his back, pain jolting through his skin and then it was almost gone. Zelgadis looked down to his hands and saw blue, rock-plated limbs. He clenched his fists and turned around, glaring daggers at the martial artist. Ranma began shifting in a circle around him, holding up his hands as if it would placate Zelgadis.

"Hey, at least you aren't going to freeze now," Ranma joked, backing up slowly as Zel advanced upon him.

"That does it;** Flare Arrow**." He pulled a hand back like he was drawing a bow, shaped the magic into arrows of fire, and let them fly at Ranma, who broke out in a dead sprint towards camp. He spared a moment to extinguish them before they could actually burn any vegetation, then ran on after him.

When he arrived at the campsite, all his anger evaporated. There stood his grinning companions: Gourry who was back in his original body and more comfortable clothes, Ranma and Lina who looked like they were holding back laughs, and Akane and Amelia, holding a cake. Zelgadis gaped.

"What? What's going on here?" he asked, dazed.

"Its been three years since the four of us became a group, if you could call it that," Lina explained, grinning widely.

"And since we didn't know when your birthday is, we thought we could celebrate it today too," Amelia added, a blush gracing her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but his bare chest. Lina saw this and snickered at the princess.

Zelgadis stood stock still, trying to absorb it all. Lina walked up to his side, laughing.

"You know, you might want to find a shirt before poor Amelia passes out," she sniggered, slapping his shoulder goodheartedly. She immediately regretted the action, cradling her now sore hand. Zelgadis, now out of his initial surprise, also blushed and hurried into his tent, everyone's laughs following him.

"So this is what you all have been talking about behind my back for the better part of the past week and have basically been avoiding me?" he questioned once he was in his travel clothes.

"Yes," Amelia confirmed guiltily. "I'm sorry Zelgadis-san. I wanted to say something but Lina-san wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Lina defended. "Bet you didn't expect this, did you Zelgadis?"

"Can't say I did," he said. "So everything you guys had me do today was just a distraction?"

"Pretty much," Ranma confirmed.

"So why did you splash me with hot water after I already told you I was coming back here?"

"Because it doesn't matter what you look like, human or otherwise. You are Zel, our friend, and don't forget it," Lina said firmly, stabbing a finger at his chest. "Now come on, as much as I hate spending money, we've got something for you." She motioned to Gourry, who went over to the girls's tent and pulled out a large package, passing it over to Amelia.

"Here, Zelgadis-san," she offered. He took it, a bit embarrassed by the attention. He peeled away the wrappings, revealing it to be the guitar from the shop.

"How?"

"That's why I went off on my own. I was trying to find a good present for you and I heard you playing it," Akane explained. "Its also why we had Ranma distract you; so Lina and I could double back and buy it for you."

"Yeah, and it was expensive too! So you better appreciate it!" Lina interjected. Zelgadis didn't say anything, only sat down calmly and set it on his lap as he had earlier. He let his fingers take over, dancing over the strings instinctively to create the song that was so familiar.

'Its been so long since I've had a birthday like this. They were off by about two and a half weeks,' he thought wryly, 'but after Zolf and Rodimus died I never thought something like this was even possible...and its thanks to Rezo that we all met in the first place...'

He continued playing as the sky turned orange, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax for once. Lina, a devilish grin on her face, pulled Amelia off to the side. She whispered something into her ear that caused her to go bright red. She glanced hesitantly at Zel as Lina attempted to reason with her.

"...just a little one! You'll be fine!" she urged quietly.

"But Lina-san!" Amelia protested.

"Come on, I bet it'll make him happy." Amelia bit her lip nervously and moved closer to her chimera friend.

"Ano, Zelgadis-san?" His eyes opened and the song ended in a hum. He set the guitar aside, giving her his full attention.

"What is it Amelia?" He raised an eyebrow, noting her obvious nervousness. She crouched down to face him directly, blushing madly. Amelia leaned closer, prompting Zelgadis to blush also and lean away.

"C-could you look away, Z-Zelgadis-san?" He looked away gladly. He saw Gourry out of the corner of his eye, quite confused. Lina, however, still had her devil-grin on and was coming at them.

"Amelia, look out!" he warned, turning back to her. She jolted back, puzzled. Before either could do anything, Lina had firmly planted her hand on Amelia's back, pushing her forward just enough to make her lose her balance. She swung her arms wildly, trying to regain balance, but fell forward onto Zelgadis.

Zel was only just able to put his hands on the ground behind him before she fell, keeping himself from slamming into the ground. Because of the shove, Amelia's arms ended up around his neck in an attempt to get stable, she was pressed up against him, and their lips met.

It took a few seconds for them to react and they eventually sprang apart, hardly a patch of skin on either that wasn't red. Akane and Ranma were blushing as well, thinking back to the infamous Romeo and Juliet scene. Lina was standing back to observe her work, satisfied. She stole a small glance at Gourry, who was looking clueless as always.

"Lina-san! Why did you push me?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Because if I didn't, you would have chickened out," Lina teased. "And besides, its not like you didn't enjoy it, right?"

"I-I, um, b-but," Amelia stuttered, staring firmly at the ground. A small part of her agreed with Lina, but she couldn't say that in front of Zelgadis. Thankfully, for her at least, the person in question wasn't paying any heed to them. He was still on the ground, his mind all but blown. He touched his lips lightly, the feeling still fresh, while a small portion of him thought:

_'Maybe Rezo really was doing me a favor...'

* * *

_

Part one of three of the trilogy of filler is complete! I...have no idea when part two will be done. In the meantime, keep an eye open, cause I'll be posting something relatively soon.

Anyway, thanks for sticking around and I look forward to writing more for your reading pleasure. Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Ranma 1/2, I only use them for the amusement of myself and whoever reads this. The same goes for Naruto(you'll see why).

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait. I've been having trouble with a certain Internet monopolizing company for the past month and a half. Between that, HSAs, AP testing, studying for finals, and now we're moving into a new house at the end of the month...so yeah.

Still, here it is! Thanks to Naga Shark for beta-ing yet again! Please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave", part two of the Trilogy of Fillers!

"..." normal text

_'...' thoughts_

**Attacks/Spell names

* * *

**

"We're completely lost, aren't we?"

"No, we aren't."

"Then how come we haven't seen anything but trees in three days?"

"We are not lost! We're just...taking the scenic route."

"'The scenic route'? You don't even know where we are!"

"I have been looking at the map of this continent ever since I began traveling!"

"Never would've guessed that. We've been walking around in circles for days!"

"Oh, and I bet you think you could do better? I'd like to see you try!"

"I couldn't do worse!"

"Why I oughta!" Ranma and Lina squared off, tempers flaring.

"Will you two calm down?" Zelgadis grabbed the backs of their shirts and forced the two to collide heads. They staggered back, rubbing their sore foreheads, and glared at the part-time chimera.

A week had passed since their "party" for Zelgadis. Besides the town where they bought his guitar, which they hadn't been to ever since, they hadn't found even a small town. Not that it would be helpful considering they couldn't use Amelia's money, being incognito and all, and Lina had an iron grip on her wallet. It was because of this that the group decided to stow away their disguises until they found civilization again.

Speaking of Amelia, she has found herself unable to look at Zelgadis without blushing, avoids eye contact with him still and vice versa. They were lucky if a day went by without Lina poking fun at them for that single moment, if only to keep from going stir-crazy.

"Geez Zelgadis, what'd you do that for?" Lina questioned.

"Yeah, it's not my fault Lina got us lost."

"For the last time, we aren't lost!"

"Please stop fighting," Amelia pleaded. "Comrades shouldn't argue."

"Arguing won't get us anywhere," Akane added.

"I've already explained why we're going this way," Lina huffed. "We need to get to Gioconda without letting her know where we are and we can't just come barging from the front. This way, we can sneak in with a better chance of not being seen. Not to mention we might find that tiny animal along the way," she added with a gleam in her eyes.

"I know, but I've got to find some way to entertain myself. Just walking around is boring."

"Entertain yourself? If you're so bored-"

"Hey guys!" Gourry interrupted.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"There's something up ahead." They all looked forward and, thankfully, the trees were beginning to thin out, revealing mountain ranges. Further ahead was a large clearing and a stone path leading to a rather large town.

"Yes! Town means food! Let's go!" Lina shouted excitedly. She and Gourry both ran towards the closest at top speed, leaving the rest of the group behind. Ranma wasn't far behind and caught up easily. Akane scowled and took off after them. About a minute later, she saw Zelgadis and Amelia flying past all of them.

_'Wait, why didn't Lina-san just use a spell to fly? Wouldn't that have been faster than running?'_ she wondered. Akane mentally shrugged and filed the thought away for later.

Amelia and Zelgadis pulled ahead of Lina and forced her to wait on a bridge leading to the city until everyone was together before entering. They moved on together, though Lina was nearly bursting at the thought of food other than what was in their supplies.

It was an odd place, which everyone-except maybe Gourry-could sense before even entering. It was rather spacious, with fairly average buildings, but its unusual quality was its decor. Balls of all sizes decorated everything. There was even a palace like building adorned with the spheres. And they weren't only for decorating, apparently, because they were passed by a group of men chanting and rolling a gray one away. Amelia gazed intensely at the scenery, as if she was searching for something.

"What is this place?" Ranma questioned.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'd remember a place like this," Lina answered.

"Yeah, me too," Gourry added. _'No you wouldn't,'_ most of the group thought immediately. Lina captured him in a headlock when Amelia suddenly shouted.

"Gongoro!" Lina faltered, releasing Gourry from her grip.

"What?"

"This must be Gongoro village! Otou-san told me a long time ago about a village where a lot of things are made of balls!"

"Talk about peculiar places," Lina commented. "Ah well, let's leave that aside and go find us some food!"

"Ano, excuse me." An old man wearing a dark robe came up to the group. He had long gray hair and a beard of the same color and carried a tall staff with a red ball at the top. He continued, eyeing the group carefully, "If its food you're looking for, I can show you a restaurant nearby."

_'What's this guy's deal? He looks suspicious,'_ Akane thought cautiously.

"Lead the way old man!" Lina cried, pumping a fist in the air cheerfully. Akane had to catch herself from stumbling.

_'Isn't she concerned at all?'_ she wondered incredulously.

The group moved silently, Lina nearly jumping for joy at the thought of restaurant food. The past week in the forest had meant they had to scavenge for enough food for everyone and cook whatever could be cooked. They had all agreed to take shifts as to who would cook when. At first, none of them could understand why Ranma urged them to leave Akane out of the shifts, but not anymore. Even Gourry, who had enjoyed the whale meat during the "dragon cuisine" incident, could barely stomach her meals.

_'I haven't seen food that bad since the stuff Xellos made at the Artemay Tower a couple years ago,'_ Lina thought with a shudder.

They soon found themselves at a roomy little tavern, littered with round tables and chairs, all made of wood. They sat in threes; Zelgadis, Amelia, and Akane at one table with Lina, Gourry and Ranma at another while the man who brought them there standing off to the side, stealing glances at the group nervously.

Amelia and Akane received moderate portions, Zelgadis was settled with only coffee, and the second table rapidly piled high with food. Lina and Gourry attacked the food with vigor as Ranma was forced to defend what was set in front of him. The other three watched the "battle" with either indifference or curiosity. By the end of it all, the table was groaning under the stacks of plates and the trio were patting their content stomachs.

"Ah, thanks for the meal old man," Lina sighed gratefully, everyone nodding their agreement.

"Think nothing of it," he said slowly, set aback by the scene he had witnessed. "In fact, I will pay for everything."

"Really?" Lina cried with tears in her eyes. "If that's the case, send out some more!"

"Only on one condition!" he said hurriedly. Lina slumped back in her seat.

"Of course. So what is it?"

"Well," he began cautiously, wringing his hands, "The way you talk, the way you carry yourself, and those talismans on your hands and waist..." Lina quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"You all must be quite the sorcerers, am I right?" The group suddenly tensed and slowly stood. Lina, however, smirked and tossed her hair back.

"You have a good eye, old buddy! You got it right. I am the beautiful genius sorceress Li-" Every body suddenly had her pinned to the ground and hushed before her identity was revealed. Unfortunately, it was too late.

With a hard look in the man's eyes, he struck the ground using his staff. Iron bars appeared, slamming down with a thud in front of the doors and windows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zelgadis demanded.

"Please understand, I can't afford to let the other villages get their hands on you."

"What d'you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

"You see, I would like you all to assist in our Gongoro festival."

"Gongoro festival?" Amelia questioned, somewhat incredulously.

_'What a lame name,'_ Lina thought from the floor.

"Its a festival where, once a year, a ball is dedicated to the mountain. In essence, you roll a huge ball up the mountain."

"You mean the one with the pyramid at the summit?" Akane asked. He nodded.

_'I knew this village was weird.'_

"Aren't festivals supposed to be done by villagers?" Zel inquired. "Why are you asking us outsiders?"

"A golem is supposed to take the ball up, but the local sorcerers are leaving town."

_'Sorcerers leaving? Sounds like there's a story behind it,'_ Lina pondered.

"Originally, the Gongoro festival was an event where the village came together," he explained, a distant look in his eyes, "and dedicated a ball to the mountain, wishing for prosperity. However, as they received special privileges and higher standing in the village, their wild behavior became a problem. A civil war broke out within the village."

"Just from ball rolling?" Ranma asked dubiously. Akane smacked his shoulder, hushing him.

"After the war, the Gongoro village split into Gon village, Go village, and Ro village. Now we push the balls up in a race format." His eyes darkened. "Obstructions to each other became absolutely threatening." Amelia gasped. "For example, a guy from Go village painted graffiti on our ball. So we paid them back in kind." The group collapsed to the floor, astonished at his idiocy. He continued, oblivious. "When Ro village made our ball spikey, we made numerous holes in theirs. Eventually, things escalated to the point of setting traps on the routes to the mountain. It became dangerous, so we began to use golems and sorcerers to control them."

"I feel bad for the sorcerers who get dragged into this mess," Zelgadis muttered under his breath.

The old man grabbed Lina's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Please! I beg you, take part in the Gongoro festival. As the village chief of Gon, I don't want to lose to the other two."

"Even if you say that," Lina said hesitantly, "There's still a little problem-"

"I'll pay as much as you want!" he interrupted quickly. "I'll prepare however much food you wish." Her eyes shone brightly and she gave a thumbs up.

"You got it old man! Leave everything to me!"

_'That was fast!'_ Everyone thought.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" he cried. "Now then, let us be off. I will take you to my shop."

_'Hm, I wonder where Pokota-san is right now?'_ Amelia pondered.

* * *

The old man led them to his house and down to the shop. Like the rest of town, the room was littered with medium to large sized balls. Though she was doing a good job of concealing it, Lina was getting very nervous. Amelia, on the other hand, walked around the room in wonder and gazed at the hanging portraits.

"I've made all these balls. I won't lose to some unknown craftsman out there," the village chief said, gesturing across the room. He stopped in front of the largest ball, colored bright red. "The balls get bigger every year. Plus, you get disqualified if the ball breaks on the way, so I made it with all my heart."

"Wow, this ball is pretty amazing," Gourry commented. He reached out to touch it, but was blocked by the chief.

"Don't touch my Sophie with your dirty hands!" He turned around and rubbed the ball with a handkerchief.

"You named your ball?" Ranma scoffed.

"It is custom to bestow girls' names on the balls. The ball for dedication is the villages treasure." Amelia suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump into the air a good five feet.

"What's the matter Amelia-san?" Akane asked warily.

"It-it's Otou-san!" she cried, pointing to a painting. Akane and Ranma looked at each other, curious. Maybe they would finally find out why Lina refused to call him "prince". What they saw was quite...unexpected.

The painting showed a large, muscular man in what looked like a wrestler's gear. He wore black arm guards and spiked straps over his chest. He had a bushy mustache and black hair sprouting under a crown. Ranma and Akane gaped at the picture and slowly turned back to Amelia. How could this burly giant be related to the petit and bouncy Amelia?

"Ano, Amelia-san, didn't you say your father was a prince?" Akane questioned.

"Yep, the crown prince of Saillune," she said proudly, still staring at the portrait. Akane's face fell as Lina leaned over to the female martial artist.

"Let me guess: you were expecting something more noble, in white, and riding a horse?" she whispered, patting her shoulder sympathetically. Akane blushed. That wasn't exactly what she had been thinking, but it was close enough. Truth be told, she had been expecting someone who looked more like Herb or even Saffron.

Gourry looked at the plaque at the bottom of the picture. "It says five consecutive wins."

"What does this mean?" Lina asked. The chief finally pulled away from "Sophie" and staggered toward Amelia.

"Would you happen to be the legendary ball rolling king's, Philionel-san's, daughter?"

"Legendary ball rolling king?" Amelia and Lina asked.

"Yes, it was before the golems were used in the festival," he said nostalgically. "He pushed the ball up the mountain alone. Nobody was able to stand against him with his gallantry, and he won the race five times in a row. Then after a little break, he came back for another three victories. His rolling skills were absolutely enchanting," he said, tearing rolling down his face. "He's still a tale in Gongoro village." Lina whistled.

"Wow, Phil-san is really amazing."

"So Amelia's father is the Gongoro King?" Gourry wondered. Amelia collapsed to her knees, tears dripping to the floor.

"Y-you're amazing, Otou-san. To you, I'm nothing more than a newborn calf." She rubbed the tears from her eyes, stood, and flipped up onto a banister, seemingly burning with determination. "Otou-san! In order to come closer to you, I will do my best to win the match!" The chief clapped, enraptured by her gusto, while Lina almost broke out in a cold sweat.

_'Calm down, Lina. There's still Zel and Amelia. Everything will work out fine.'_

"She looks really pumped for this," Ranma stated. He was too, in fact. This was a good chance to test himself, something which he hadn't had much of a chance to do since leaving Japan.

The chief grabbed a hammer a chisel. "Okay then, let me work on making the best ball for you. Let's name her...Barbara! Yes, Barbara!"

"You name it at this point?" Zelgadis deadpanned.

"Lina-san, let us do our best with Barbara!" Amelia cried.

"You're really quick to get into the spirit of things," she replied nervously.

"Hey Lina, are you okay?" Gourry questioned. "You look nervous." Suddenly all eyes were on her, except the chief who had exited to work on "Barbara".

"I-It's nothing, guys," she stuttered, trying to laugh it off. It didn't work.

"What aren't you telling us?" Zelgadis inquired. Lina rubbed the back of her head.

"Nothing, just that, well, Ican'tmakegolemsrightnow," she winced.

"Wait, what?" Akane asked.

"I...can't do magic."

"Why not?" Ranma questioned. To his and Akane's surprise, Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis each blushed and turned away. Gourry had a more understanding reaction.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say it was that time of the month Lina?" Akane and Ranma both developed blushes of their own, confused and embaressed at the same time. Lina, still red in the face, grabbed her partner in another headlock.

"God dammit, jellyfish! Did you have to say it like that?" she yelled. She sighed and released him. "Once every month, all priestesses and sorceresses lose their magic. I'll get it back in a few days, but for now I'm stuck with really low-level magic."

"Then why did you agree to do the festival?" Akane inquired. _'So that's why she didn't fly here.'_

"I couldn't give up his offer! However much pay and food I want!" She pointed to Zelgadis and Amelia. "Which is why you two will be in charge of creating the golem!" She turned back to Ranma, Akane and Gourry. "You three will be protecting the ball from any traps during the festival!"

"And exactly what will you be doing?" Zelgadis demanded.

"I'm supervising, obviously." Many groans and eye-twitches aside, Amelia at least was excited by the notion. This was going to be a long festival.

* * *

"Excellent design Zelgadis, Amelia!" Lina praised their golem. "Its almost like I did it myself!"

_'You're the one who didn't like the original and made us start over several times,'_ Zelgadis thought sourly. In the end, their golem resembled a large tumblebug.

"This is the ideal form for rolling a ball," she had insisted. When the chief saw it, he had collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Whoever thought my Barbara would be rolled by a tumblebug like this," he had whined. Lina had merely waved him off.

"You want to win, right? Just trust me on this." The group made their way to a large stadium filled with people from the villages and waited for the festival to begin.

"The chief of Gon village has poor taste as always," spoke an unfamiliar voice all of a sudden. A wrinkled man with dark gray hair came up to them, a blue ball with legs and arms walking behind him. The Gon village chief stood, glaring the newcomer in the eye. What surprised them was sitting atop the ball.

"Ah, Pokota-san!" Amelia greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"You little animal! I'm going to get you for getting me blamed for destroying those mage tanks!" Lina shouted. Pokota pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue in response.

"It's not my fault you've got a horrible reputation, Flatty!" Lina bristled.

"What'd you just say?"

"You heard me, Queen No-Chest of Boobless Kingdom!" Lina erupted. Growling, she took off towards Pokota. A rope encircled her body and tightened, binding her arms to her sides. Amelia jerked on the rope and forced Lina to the ground, pinning her friend down.

"Sorry Lina-san," she said apologetically.

"Dammit Amelia! Let me at 'im!"

"Calm down. You can do whatever you want as soon as you get your magic back." Lina growled and glared daggers at Pokota, who was kicking back and sneering at the stuck sorceress.

Ranma rolled his eyes at her behavior and turned to observe the area. Coming through the entrance was who he guessed to be the chief of the third village. The man had a weasel-like face and balding brown hair. Behind him was a man riding atop a humanoid golem, both, oddly enough, with sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"I'm telling you I'm fine. I still don't see why we need that rock-thing," said a very familiar voice. Ranma stared silently, trying to pick his jaw up as the third ball was carried into the arena. Akane looked at him strangely and followed his gaze.

"Ryoga-kun?" He blinked and turned. His eyes widened incredulously as he dropped his load, nearly giving the third village chief a heartattack. Ryoga bounded over to their group.

"Akane!" he greeted with a smile. Ranma quickly moved to cut him off before the lost boy could reach Akane.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, but how did you get here P-chan?" Ryoga cast a hasty glance at Akane, making sure his cover hadn't been blown.

"Quit calling me that Ranma! I swear, one of these days-"

"Would you both stop that?" Akane interrupted. She would never understand why they disliked each other so much. "Now Ryoga-kun, could you please explain how you got here?" Blood pooled under his cheeks and he looked away, scratching the side of his face.

"I was trying to find my house. I tried tunneling to get there faster. When I got out, I was here."

"Oh wait, let me guess. You got angry and destroyed something, so now you have to win the festival as compensation?" Ranma teased.

"How did you know that?" Ryoga demanded, baring his fangs. Ranma burst out laughing, holding onto his sides.

"I didn't, I was just messing with you," he said between chuckles. Ryoga growled and grabbed one of his many bandanna, spinning it around.

"That's it Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ranma quieted and shifted into a loose stance, ready for a fight.

"Quit it! Both of you!" Akane shouted, glaring. "Save it for after the festival, alright?" She whipped out her mallet for emphasis, daring the boys to do otherwise. Ranma merely shrugged and walked away. Ryoga forced himself to do the same.

_'Where does she keep that mallet?'_ most of the contenders wondered simultaneously. Fireworks burst into the sky, signaling the start of the festival. Up on a high pedestal, out came an old woman, dressed in a black robe, carrying a golden rod decorated in chimes.

"Everyone, ready your preparations!" she declared in a rough voice. The crowd roared and the contestants tensed. Large, sweaty men in loincloths turned two gears, which in turn pulled back two huge balls on ropes. The old woman yelled incoherently, wiggling her arms and legs around like she was trying to dance.

"START!" she shouted. The balls were released and slammed together. Ryoga lept up to the top of his golem's head and everyone in Lina's group piled onto the tumblebug, some more reluctant than others. The three groups passed under their own archway. The race had begun.

The groups branched out onto three paths: Lina and co. went left, Pokota took the middle path, and Ryoga went to the right. The path Lina's group went down was soon surrounded by high rock walls.

"This is a very strange composition," Zelgadis said from the back of their golem.

"Looks like the tumblebug was the correct choice," Amelia replied. "Barbara is rolling very smoothly."

"See? What'd I tell you guys?" Lina said proudly, her spat with Pokota all but forgotten.

"Something's coming," Ranma and Gourry said together. Lina turned to the front. All she could see was a large dark mass before everything went dark and her face was in pain.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, or rather, she tried to exclaim. What came out was a cry muffled by a boulder. She grabbed the cause of her pain and pitched it off the golem.

"What the hell you guys? If you saw something coming at us, why didn't you destroy it or something?"

"We thought you could dodge it," Gourry said with Ranma nodding his agreement.

"It doesn't matter what you thought! If something's coming at us, get rid of it!" she ranted.

"You mean like those?" He pointed dead ahead, indicating the swarm of blue balls rolling down the path at them.

"Exactly-so get rid of them!" Gourry unsheathed his sword, Akane brought her hammer back out, and Ranma began gathering chi in the palms of his hands. The group erupted in a flurry of motion.

Gourry sliced apart any that came his way. Ranma blasted them apart using his **Moko Takabisha**. Akane sent pieces and even whole balls flying to the next country. Even Zelgadis and Amelia helped with their spells while Lina maintained her position in the middle of the group. The barrage was over in moments.

Over on the other paths, both groups faced identical situations. Pokota handled the problem easily by having the golem limbs retract into the ball and roll around the obstacles. Ryoga dealt with each using Bakusai Tenketsu, his sorceror partner taking out any that made it past Ryoga.

At about the same time, all three groups entered dark tunnels.

"Amelia! You know what to do!" Lina ordered.

"Coming. Lighting!" Amelia conjured an orb of light in the palm of her hand, supplying them at least ranged sight. She was just in time, as more projectiles, this time smaller and golden, were heading their way.

**"Damu Brass!"** Zelgadis commanded. The wave of rocks exploded above their heads, showering the group in rubble and dust.

"Nice work Zel!" Lina offered him a thumbs up when another group of rocks came through the cloud left by the first batch. This time, Lina dodged by grabbing Gourry and putting him between her and the rocks.

"Lina, cut it out!

"Quit complaining and do your job! You're supposed to be my protector, so protect me!" Akane giggled at the duo's actions and went about whacking the small boulders away.

Several waves of the small balls came and were obliterated and where followed only by a length of darkness. In less than a minute, a small pinpoint of light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Amelia extinguished her light and everyone shielded their eyes from the rays that burst in the mouth of the tunnel. Blinking the light from their eyes, everyone could see they were now in another stadium. The seats were filled to the brim and the crowd roared at their appearance.

_'What's a blimp doing here?'_ Ranma thought off-handedly, looking up at the sky.

"Hmph, looks like the tiny animal made it through," Lina huffed. From up above on a platform, out came the same old woman who initiated the festival. On a platform just below her was the three village chiefs.

"Everyone, rise! It is time for the climax! Let your hearts run wild!" she decreed. The crowd became even louder, chanting "Gongoro, Gongoro".

"Welcome to the battle stage, my warriors of the festival," she continued, waving her arms around.

"Battle stage?" Ryoga questioned, a grin coming over this stage. _'If its a fight, I can win this hands down. Finally, Ranma will get what's been coming to him!'_

"This is the holy ground where the golems hit the balls against each other," the old crone explained. "The one who breaks the others' balls and wins the match will be the only one allowed to go to dedicate the ball." She went still and her arms shot up, her eyes bulging. "Now! Warriors! Fight!"

The three balls were moved to the center of the ring, the competitors more or less ready to finish it.

"Looks like we've got no choice now but to fight," Zelgadis groaned.

"Come now, Zelgadis-san! We'll win this!" Amelia cheered.

"In your dreams," Pokota smirked. "I'm winning this."

"Oh yeah? I'm going to pay you back for every insult you've said to me!" Lina crowed. The old lady put an end to the taunts, hitting a gong to start the final match.

"Charge!" Lina cried. Their tumblebug and Barbara surged forward, colliding with Pokota's in a solid thud. He ground his teeth and retaliated. His golem lept into the sky, retracted its limbs, and fell down towards Lina. The group beat a hasty retreat, switching foes and heading for Ryoga and the sorcerer.

"Where do you think you're going?" cried the sorcerer as Ryoga slid down the side of his golem.

"Relax! I got this!" he yelled back. He cracked his knuckles and concentrated on the red ball.

Ranma saw him running at them and ordered, "Zelgadis! Amelia! Turn this thing around!" Without offering an explanation, he jumped to the ground to confront the lost boy. He glanced behind him and, thankfully, the rest of his team was moving away. He turned back to Ryoga.

"You're not getting past me, Bacon Breath." Ryoga ground his feet to a halt, clenching his fists.

"Dammit Ranma! You're always getting in my way! Prepare to die!" He grabbed his umbrella and the two ran at each other. Ryoga swung at Ranma's midsection, only for him to jump onto the heavy umbrella. He growled and swung up, propelling Ranma into the air. He flipped and kicked Ryoga to the side. Ranma landed easily and held his fists up, ready for more.

On the opposite side of the arena, everyone else was locked in battle. Most everyone else, at least. Pokota and Lina's team were going at it, while Ryoga's partner was on the sidelines.

_'I'll just wait back here and let those guys take each other out,'_ the sorcerer plotted.

"Forward!" Lina commanded. The tumblebug rolled Barbara forward at the same time Pokota moved his, moving the balls into a deadlock. Akane took advantage of the moment and dropped to the ground.

"Akane-san, where are you going?" Amelia called out to her.

"You'll see!" she replied, running to where the blue ball meet the earth. As she ran, Akane took up her mallet once again.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Pokota faltered.

"This!" She mustered her strength and swung at the ball. With a loud crack, it was sent into the wall of the arena, startling the audience and causing most to fall over. An imprint of the head of her hammer was set in the ball's side. From the imprint came a crack, spreading deep into it and causing it to split in half.

"Yosh!" Lina cheered. "Nice work Akane!"

"No! Caitlin!" cried the green-haired chief.

"It's not over yet!" the sorcerer interrupted. **"Dug Haut!"** Stone spikes shot up from the ground, several of them managing to skewer Barbara. The ball broke and the Gon chief was hysterical.

"My Barbara!" Lina rubbed her head sheepishly. Just then, Ranma flung Ryoga over his head onto the last ball standing. He shook himself off and held up a finger.

"You aren't going to stop me this time! **Bakusai Tenketsu!"** He thrust his finger into the stone, realizing too late that it was the wrong one. It exploded, taking out the humanoid golem with it.

_'You idiot.'_

"Ilene!" The third chief sobbed. Ryoga chuckled nervously, standing in the middle of the carnage.

"So, uh, does this mean the festival ends here?"

"Absolutely not!" the old woman cried. "If a ball is not dedicated to the mountain by nightfall, a terrible curse will befall the village."

"So you say," Lina began, "But how do you expect us to do that? Our tumblebug is a kabob, the tiny animal's is out, and dumbass over there just took care of the last golem!"

"Can't you use magic to do it?" Akane asked.

"No. Who knows what kind of curse will come from that," the third chief said flatly.

"Well then, let's all take it up together," Gourry suggested. The three chiefs immediately rescinded the idea, arguing amongst themselves.

"Then are you giving up on dedicating the ball?" Zelgadis cut in.

"W-Well..." the three stuttered.

"I don't really care what you guys decide," Lina said, "But isn't dedicating the ball the main purpose?"

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn," Akane agreed.

"They're right! There's no point in fighting!" said Amelia. The chiefs looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Those girls are right," the old woman said softly. "Let's all work together and dedicate a ball." The chiefs nodded, and together, fashioned a new ball from the remains of Barbara, Ilene, and Caitlin. A group of village men arrived to aid in pushing it up the mountain, all of them wearing only white loincloths, Amelia right by their sides. Gourry, caught up in the excitement, stripped from the waist up and removed all his armor and got in line to help roll it. Ranma, not one to be out done, did the same and got in next to him. Lina, Akane, and Zelgadis just rolled their eyes and got in line behind the ball.

They all got up to the mountain, a path of boards laying in wait for them. Ranma went first to the top and waited so he could stick the ball at the top. Up came the ball and its rollers. Behind them was a group of chanters, waving around fans and chimes, the village leaders, Lina, Akane and Zelgadis among them.

"This is the epitome of stupidity," he muttered under his breath.

The ball finally reached Ranma just as the sun touched the horizon. The transgender martial artist grunted as he lifted the ball over his head. He shuffled his way the rest of the way and set it down, nestled on top of previous balls. A roar of cheering came from the group behind him.

Ranma turned around and saw the rollers and Gourry flexing and posing. Behind them, Lina had her shaking head in her hand. Further back, the village leaders were surrounding the old woman, who was blushing.

_'I don't think I want to know,'_ he thought, shivering slightly. Suddenly, Amelia flew above the small crowd and landed on the multi-color ball.

"From now on, let's preserve this festival together!" she declared. The ball under her dropped slightly under her weight. All the cheers immediately quieted. Gravity won and the ball began rolling down. Amelia flailed, trying to keep her balance.

"It's going to fall!" Ranma called out to the crowd. They panicked and started shoving people out of the way to get to safety.

"What are you doing Amelia?" Lina exclaimed.

"I can't stop it!"

"Run for it!"

In the end, no one was seriously injured and struck the incident up as the curse. Still, the villagers had no idea what to do because all of the balls from past festivals had fallen back to the foot of the mountain. Lina's group snuck away during the confusion, donned their disguises and managed to sneak out.

"What a way to end," Zelgadis said.

"I hope they aren't too mad at us," Amelia worried. Akane blinked, just now remembering.

"Hey Ranma." He looked at her. "Did you see where Ryoga-kun went?" He snorted.

"Doesn't really matter which way he went. He'll always end up somewhere he didn't mean to."

* * *

The air was still over the mutilated shingle roof, destroyed by attacks and trickery. A man, wrinkled and aged in something like samurai armor, stared suspiciously at his opponent. He knew that right now he and his village was paying for his past mistake, but he planned to remedy that today.

His opponent had a sickly pale complexion and ivory hair with snake-like attribute to his appearance and mannerisms. He was in the middle of forming seals with his hands, readying a large attack. All of a sudden his hands stopped and he sneered as the roof beneath their feet rumbled ominously. Seemingly from the shingles came a coffin with the word "one" on the lid. Then came a second, labeled "two". The old man's heart nearly stopped as he realized what his opponent planned to do.

As he suspected, a third coffin poked out from in front of the first two.

_'I can't let him be resurrected!'_ he thought. Determined, the old man grabbed a handful of throwing stars and daggers, called shurikan and kunai respectively, and threw them dead ahead. They embedded themselves into the first two coffins, managing to stop the last one halfway. He wouldn't allow himself a sigh of relief as he knew the contents of the first coffins were just as dangerous by their own rights.

He settled back into a ready position to fight what would come out, watching his opponent smirk at what he surely thought was a futile effort.

"What the hell?" The old man faltered, startled by the yell from inside the stuck coffin.

Nothing living should have been in there and that certainly did not sound like the Fourth. He checked his opponent's face, confirming he had not expected this either.

With a loud crash, the coffin splintered open, kicking up a small cloud of dust. When it cleared, he saw, to his astonishment, a young boy of about sixteen or seventeen years. He had short black hair held back with a bandanna. He wore a large pack on his back that supported a red umbrella and a long-sleeved yellow shirt.

The boy looked around, clearly surprised.

"Where the hell am I now?"

* * *

Well, I don't know about you guys, but this has to be one of my favorite chapters to date. Not to mention the longest. I have to thank Sean Malloy-1 for a review he had for a previous chapter, seeing as it planted the idea for the last part with Ryoga "Broken Compass" Hibiki.

Anyhoo, not much else here to say except "Curse you licensed Internet and cable company for cutting off our Internet and landing us with dial-up!"

Also, please review. I really would like to know what whomever reads this thinks about it. Its nice to know what people think about your work, you know?

Til next time, ja ne (Happy birthday bro!)!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Okay everybody, say it with me-"I don't own "Slayers" or "Ranma 1/2"!"

Hey everybody, first off I have to apologize. I'm really sorry this didn't get posted sooner, but between dealing with moving, school starting back up, and now migraines, it got really hard to work on this. Luckily, with this post comes two more(Cue cheering crowd)! Just go to my account to check them out.

As always, thanks go out to my beta Naga Shark for helping me out again!

And now, for part three of the Trilogy of Fillers! Please enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Attacks/Spell names**

* * *

Having fled Gongoro, the group spent the rest of the day traveling between trees. The next morning, the group wisely(though not entirely happily to some) decided to again don their disguises should they be discovered or come across another town. In the meantime, they found a forest trail and were attempting to find their bearings.

"Ugh..."

"Oh Lina-san, please get up," Amelia pleaded. Said sorceress only moaned again, laying sprawled out in the dirt.

"Ugh..."

"You too Gourry," Ranma-chan added. "You guys looks ridiculous."

"You're one to talk, considering some of the things you've done," Akane retorted.

"Ugh..." Lina and Gourry-chan chorused together. A loud rumble sounded.

"If you're so hungry, find food yourselves," Zelgadis grumbled, not even looking up from his map. "Last I checked, you were quite capable of doing at least that."

"Ugh..." they groaned again.

"You're being silly. What do you think is going to happen, food will fall from the sky?" Akane harassed.

"Ugh-ow!" Lina yelped. She bolted up, cradling the newly-formed bump on her head. "What just hit me?" Nobody said anything, only stared at something on the ground. "Well?"

"Wow. What next, flying pigs?" Ranma-chan remarked, pointing a finger at the cause of Lina's pain. Sitting on the ground in front of the sorceress was a bright, shiny apple.

"Food!" Lina reached out to grab it and her hand collided with Gourry-chan's. The two glared at each other, each willing the other to back away from the food. When that didn't work, the duo was reduced to wrestling around on the ground for it.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was much more wary of it, with good reason to be.

_'There are no apple trees anywhere in the area,'_ he observed. _'So where did it come from?'_ He swept his gaze across the surroundings again, this time finding something that hadn't been there previously. Cautiously, he approached the oddity, 10 meters away and closing. Akane looked up from her friends' antics and noticed the part-time chimera.

"What is it Zelgadis-san?" she asked. Everyone looked in his direction, including Gourry-chan, giving Lina the oppertunity she needed to swipe her food.

"Hey!" Gourry-chan yelled indignantly. Unfortunately for her, Lina had now directed her sights to Zelgadis and his quarry.

"More food!" she declared, running on all fours at the innocent-looking piece of fruit in the middle of the path.

"Leave some for me!" Gourry-chan shouted, sprinting after her. Zelgadis clenched his fists, restraining himself from knocking the both of them into the ground.

"Relax Gourry, there's even more up ahead," Ranma-chan pointed out. Lina and Gourry-chan froze, almost in midair, over the second piece of food. Sure enough, there was a trail of various foods leading further into the forest. Just before the two could make a race out of getting them all, Zelgadis angrily asked the obvious.

"Don't you realize this is obviously a trap?" Lina put a hand to her chin, as if she were really pondering the matter.

"Who cares? It's lunchtime!" That said, she and Gourry-chan, now joined by a shrugging Ranma-chan, ran down the forest path, grabbing as many food items as they could.

"That's Lina-san for you!" Amelia said cheerfully. Akane rolled her eyes, but relented and began running after them. Amelia started after her, but paused, waiting for Zelgadis to come along. He cursed under his breath, knowing this was a bad idea. He followed anyway, if only to say "I told you so" once things turned sour.

The trail of food continued even after the trees surrounding them split apart, encircling a large, pristine lake. The path went from soil to sand, finally ending in a pile of food at the end of a dock in the lake.

Lina and Gourry-chan munched happily on their findings. Ranma-chan, using **Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan**, stole some from the pile. Seeing as Lina and her partner did not intend to share, Ranma-chan tossed a couple pieces to Amelia and Akane each. She offered one to Zelgadis, but he remained stoic and quietly declined.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed to change. Everyone stopped where they were. Zelgadis placed a hand on his hilt, eyes narrowed. A gasp from Amelia stole his attention for just a moment.

"Look!" She pointed into the water. The formerly bright water had turned dark and seemed to be moving, even though there was no wind. It appeared as though something, or many somethings, were moving beneath the surface that they could not see.

A loud cracking shattered the silence, followed by the sound of splintering wood. Before they knew it, the dock beneath their feet was beginning to sink into the lake, whose waters were moving faster and faster now.

"We need to get away!" Zelgadis commanded, beginning to run back to the shore. Amelia followed immediately after. Gourry-chan was also quick to move, though she made sure to grab some food. Ranma-chan hesitated, wishing to make sure everyone got to safety before moving.

Another crack sounded, followed by the screams of Lina, who had been gathering what she could of the food, and Akane, who had been standing next to her. The section of the dock they had stood on had split apart from the rest and was sinking even faster. The two girls fell into the water, now resembling a whirlpool, and neither could get out. Akane still had not learned to swim and Lina-now with cat ears and tail-could still only perform low-level magic, none of which would help.

At their cries, the rest of the group immediately halted and spun around as the two fell out of view.

"Akane!" "Lina!" Ranma-chan and Gourry-chan yelled respectively. They made for the new end of the dock but before they could dive into the water to help, the entire platform this time went under, taking all four young adults with it.

Ranma-chan and Gourry-chan swam against the currents to their partners. Akane held onto Ranma-chan for dear life, whereas Neko-Lina sank her claw-like nails into Gourry-chan's head to try to lift herself out of the water. Gourry-chan began flailing around wildly, getting pulled along in the fast current.

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. _'To create a **Raywing** big enough for us all, I'll need Amelia's help.'_

"Zelgadis-san!" Amelia cried out. Zelgadis turned around to see Gourry-chan grab ahold of the princess in trying to stay afloat, instead pulling her under too.

_'Of course,' _Zelgadis thought wryly. He moved with the flow of the water, maneuvering over to the trio of sputtering girls.

By now, all six were nearing the eye of the whirlpool. The force was at its greatest, pulling them closer to the center.

"Ah!" Akane cried. "Something's got my leg!"

"Something grabbed me too!" Amelia yelled. Zelgadis grasped her hand, struggling to keep her above the surface of the water.

It tugged as Akane fought to keep her grip on Ranma-chan. More things grabbed her legs and ripped her from Ranma-chan, forcing Akane underwater. Panicked, she fought the instinct to inhale. The hat floated away and the wrappings around her chest came undone, unraveling her disguise. The lack of oxygen was finally getting to her. The last thing Akane saw before blacking out was a shadow wrapping itself around her.

* * *

When Akane finally came to, the first thing she noticed was an unusual weight on her body and the smell of fish in the air.

_'How did I get in a bed?'_ she wondered as she sat up. She pushed the covers away and took a look around the room she was in.

The room itself was rather plain in terms of decor. There was the bed Akane was in, a small table and some chairs. There was one door and small windows several feet from the floor. The walls of the room itself was made of a sort of rock, pale and rough to the touch. In the room with her was Amelia, looking worried and squeezing her hands, Gourry-chan, wringing the water out of her wet hair, and Ranma-chan doing handstand push-ups in one corner.

Akane moaned and put a hand to her head, trying to recall what happened. The others looked up, just now noticing she was awake.

"Akane! Are you alright?" Ranma-chan asked, flipping back onto her feet.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We got sucked down a whirlpool thanks to Lina and Gourry," Ranma-chan recounted. "I'm guessing we're under the lake right now." It was coming back to her now, only something seemed to be missing.

"Hold on, where is Lina-san and Zelgadis-san?" Akane asked. The other three looked around uneasily, willing someone else to explain.

"They were taken away, along with Gourry and Zelgadis's swords," Ranma-chan said, "By the, uh, "people" who put us in this room."

"What?" Akane exclaimed. "Who did all this and why?" The door creaked open and everyone turned to look at the intruder. Akane immediately adopted a horrified look on her face.

"I believe I can explain," said the entrant.

"What are you?" Akane burst out. The entrant looked like a giant green fish with human arms and legs.

"I, madam, am a fishman. My name is Narrid," he stated, "You are in an underwater city of my kind."

"Hold it right there," Ranma-chan interrupted. "If this is an underwater city, how are we still able to breath?"

"I said under water, not in water," he said, exasperated. "This entire civilization is in a cavern underneath the lake through which you came. Now, as to why-"

"Where are our friends?" Akane demanded as she stood up defiantly. The fishman narrowed his eyes.

"They are currently being held in another area, as they are not needed."

"What do you mean by that?" Gourry-chan asked.

"The man we were not intending to capture. In fact, none of you were. The redhead was our original target. However," he continued ominously, "now that we know what she really is, she must be restrained while she is here."

"What do you mean "what she really is"?" Amelia inquired.

"My people have many enemies and that girl bears the features of the dreaded felines." Narrid exhaled sharply, as if trying to extinguish a horrible thought. The fishman then brightened as he gestured to the four girls. "Luckily, you four are more than able to serve as a replacement." Akane bristled in response.

"Replacement? First you say we weren't even supposed to get caught and now you're treating us like some filler?" she exclaimed. "Give us back our friends and let us out of here!" Narrid grinned-as well as a fish could grin-and leered at Akane.

"Quite the temper you have-feisty and very willful," he observed. "You shall make an excellent sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" the four cried. Ranma-chan stood in front of Akane protectively.

"What do you mean by sacrifice fish-face?" Ranma-chan challenged in an icy tone.

"Exactly that. She shall be offered to our god Suyama, as has been our tradition for thirty years. It is because of our sacrifices that our city remains separate from the body of water above us."

"You treacherous villian! Using such underhanded methods to capture innocent people for so long is pure evil!" Amelia announced, pointing a finger at him with fire in her eyes. "We shall teach you the error of your ways with peace, love, and justice!" Everybody just stood there, staring at the young princess.

"What if we decided to break out of here?" Ranma-chan questioned, causing Amelia to hang her head in disappointment.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Narrid said. "You are unfamiliar with the terrain and we are, you do not know the only way back to the surface, and you cannot fight forever." The four girls tensed as the odds were stacked against them, the atmosphere thickening by the second.

"There is one way you may all go free," he added, "though none before have been able to win."

"Oh yeah? Then we'll be the first to win it," Ranma-chan boasted.

"Confident, aren't you," Narrid commented snidely. "Very well then. It shall be one-on-one: one of you against our champion in a timed match. No magic, no weapons, just pure ability."

"That's it?" Gourry-chan asked dubiously. "That doesn't sound so hard." Narrid gave the group a fishy smile.

"Oh no? What if the battle took place in water? Not to mention you may not resurface for air until the match is over. If you were to resurface before time were up or knocked unconscious, it will be considered forfeit."

"That's completely unreasonable!" Akane objected.

"I'll do it," Ranma-chan said, ignoring the incredulous looks from the other three.

"Excellent," the fishman said.

"But only if you release Zelgadis and Lina, let us all go free, and you put a stop to the sacrifices." Narrid scowled a moment, then sneered.

"Fine, but if you lose, you all get to stay here...as future brides." Akane slapped her forehead while Amelia blushed and Gourry went pale as their jaws fell open.

_'Of course. Even in another country this happens!'_ Akane mentally groaned.

"...Deal," Ranma-chan agreed. She and the fishman shook hands and Narrid gave them a pleasant smile.

"Alright then. I shall ensure preparations are made for your match, which will take place tomorrow morning. If there is anything you require before then, speak with the guard outside the door." That said, he exited the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Ranma-chan quickly wiped her hand on her pants.

"Yuck, talk about slimy."

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did!" Akane yelled. Ranma-chan winced and turned to face her.

"I know perfectly well what I did-I just saved your butt again!" Akane smashed her fist into Ranma-chan's head.

"If you win! What if you lose? Then you and Amelia-san and Gourry-san will get married off to fish! Guy fish!"

"But I'm not a girl!" Gourry-chan protested.

"You're one right now," Ranma-chan deadpanned. "I won't lose, you'll see." Akane groaned in frustration.

* * *

"I blame you for this, nya."

"Me? You were the one who followed the trail of food that was obviously a trap."

"Nya~, if you knew it was a trap you should have said something." Zelgadis felt his eye twitch.

"I did."

"...really? I don't remember." Neko-Lina's ear suddenly twitched. "Sounds like we've got some company." As predicted, the single door to the room opened up, revealing Narrid. Neither bothered moving, as they were currently behind bars and handcuffed.

"What are you here for?" Zelgadis asked, rather bored.

"More importantly, nya~, think you can take these cuffs off? My ears itch and they're killing me," Neko-Lina said as she tried to reach for her ears.

"I'm afraid not, especially after you tried escaping by distracting us with magic." Neko-Lina shrugged casually while her tail flicked back and forth.

"Nya, it was worth a shot." It wasn't her fault they couldn't tell the difference between a **Light** spell and a **Fireball**.

"What do you want?" Zelgadis tried again.

"I have good news for you," Narrid replied. "Your pigtailed friend has agreed to a battle for your freedom. If she wins, you may all go free."

"What's the catch?"

"If she loses, the blue-haired girl becomes a sacrifice for our god and the other three girls will be made potential brides."

"What?" the duo exclaimed. Zelgadis pushed himself up against the iron bars, looking ready to take someone's head off.

"Why in the world would that idiot agree to a deal like that? And the others let him!" Zelgadis ranted angrily. "What the hell made them think this would be a good idea?"

"Nya~, hold up," Neko-Lina shushed. Addressing their captor, she asked "You mean that there's the possibility that Gourry, our idiot blond friend that is, will get married to a fish? A guy fish?" Narrid nodded, sending Neko-Lina rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter. Zelgadis stared at her blankly then turned back to the fishman.

"Why even tell us this?" he demanded.

"No reason, really" Narrid replied lightly. "I simply thought you might wish to know your companion's decision is all." Zelgadis ground his teeth together.

"You can't keep us here forever."

"Well, seeing as you are the ones behind bars and not me, it seems I can," he retorted with a fishy smile. The fish didn't bother to spare another glance at the enraged man before exiting the room. Zelgadis immediately began pacing back and forth in their cell, trying to figure an escape plan while Neko-Lina gradually calmed down. After a while, bored with thinking up plans, Neko-Lina took to scratching pictures in the wall with her claws.

"My, my, who'd have imagined finding you two in here?" a voice questioned cheerfully all of a sudden. Zelgadis and Neko-Lina started at the sound, as the voice was very familiar.

"What are you doing here Xellos?" Zelgadis growled. Said Mazoku was standing just outside of the iron bars, a cheerful grin on his face. "How did you know we were here?"

"Why, Zelgadis-san, you should know the answer to that by now," he replied playfully. "That is a secret!" If he could, Zelgadis would have chosen that moment to try and strangle him. He couldn't, so instead had to settle with glaring daggers at him.

"Never mind that, nya~. You can bust us out of here!" Neko-Lina interjected.

Xellos seemed to ponder the motion, tapping his finger to his cheek. Still smiling, he said "I suppose I could...but I won't." Neko-Lina's ears flattened and she bared her fangs.

"Nya? Why the hell not?"

"Because this way is much more fun!" Ignoring the glares directed at him, Xellos fished around in his cloak. "Perhaps some assistance is required. How about this?" He retracted his hand, producing a ball of yarn. For once, Zelgadis was absolutely flabbergasted.

"How is that supposed to help?" he asked, completely lost. Rather than responding, Xellos tossed the ball between the bars of their prison. Neko-Lina's ears pricked forward and she lunged at the yarn. Even handcuffed, she still managed to bat the ball, bouncing around it with her tail twitching happily.

"How the hell is that helping?" Zelgadis asked incredulously.

"We wouldn't want Lina-san bored, would we?" Xellos responded cheerfully. "Of course, if you would rather deal with her complaining all night long, I suppose I could just take that back..." Zelgadis glared sharply at the Mazoku.

"When we get out of here, you better hope you aren't anywhere near me," Zelgadis threatened. Xellos chuckled lightly.

"Ara, I'm so scared," he teased as he teleported away. Zelgadis cursed under his breath, glanced at his purring cellmate, and settled back down against the wall.

_'Getting myself worked up won't do any good right now. As much as I hate this situation, all I can do now is conserve my strength and hope Ranma doesn't lose tomorrow.'_

* * *

"I can't believe you lost!"

Akane Tendo had her fellow martial artist by the collar, shaking furiously and yelling at the top of her lungs. "All those fights against Happosai and Mousse and everyone else and you go and lose to a fish!" she continued shouting.

"I'm surprised Ranma hasn't woken up yet," Gourry-chan commented to Amelia on the side. The princess nodded solemnly, watching Ranma-chan's head flop back and forth as Akane shook her.

"Oh, now what are we going to do?" Amelia bemoaned, dreading the thoughts of a sacrificial Akane and being forced to marry a fishman. Akane released her grip, her fiancee landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"We're gonna bust out of her!" she declared. "With or without Ranma's help!"

"I don't think we're going to get any help from him," Gourry-chan said. Akane rolled her eyes at her and paused. She looked between the two Jusenkyo victims and an evil grin sprouted.

"Hey Amelia," Akane beckoned. She cupped a hand over Amelia's ear and whispered her plan. Amelia looked uncomfortable at first, but resolve soon shone in her eyes. All the while Gourry-chan observed, mildly confused.

"Alright, for justice," Amelia said. The evil grin returned to Akane's face as Gourry-chan found herself cornered by the other two girls.

"Heheh, you know, you look a lot like Lina does when she's about to attack bandits," Gourry-chan laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Gourry-san," Amelia said tearfully as she grabbed her friend's wrist, spun around and locked Gourry-chan into place.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Calm down Gourry-san, just hear us out," Akane said placidly. She set her hands on the taller girl's shoulders, trying to look her in the eye. "We won't do anything to you."

Gourry-chan stopped struggling. "You won't?" Akane shook her head.

"Nope. There's just one thing I want you to do."

"What?" Gourry-chan questioned warily.

"We're getting out of here, and if Zelgadis-san or Lina-san ask how we did it, all I want you to say is it was Ranma's idea. That's all."

"But he's-well, she's-unconscious. And isn't this your idea?"

"I know, just trust me on this, okay?" Akane thought to herself _'Besides, I doubt you'll want to tell the others about this.'_

"I guess," Gourry-chan replied. She shifted uncomfortably. "Amelia? Could you let me go now?"

"Oh!" Amelia quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry Gourry-san!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Gourry-chan assured, stretching her arms out. She laughed, "Ya know, for a second there I thought you guys were going to make me do something humiliating."

"No, of course not," Akane said, shaking her head. "Although, there is one teensy, little thing I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" Akane gestured with her finger downwards and Gourry-chan bent down so they were eye to eye. Akane turned and again whispered her plan. Almost immediately Gourry-chan tried to get away, pale as a ghost, were it not for Akane's grip on the back of her dress.

"There's no way I'm doing something like that!"

"Just hear me out Gourry-san!"

"No, no, no! Let me go! I won't do it!"

"Would you calm down Gourry!" Akane yelled, whacking Gourry-chan upside her head. Gourry-chan grabbed her head and turned around, whimpering.

"Ranma's done this sort of thing all the time, okay? You should be able to do this with no problem then."

"Well why do I have to do it? Why can't you or Amelia do it?"

"Because I'm going to deal with Ranma," Akane reasoned as she pulled Amelia over, "And what do you think would happen if Zelgadis found out we made Amelia do it?" Gourry-chan paled and hung her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Gourry-san," Amelia apologized again, patting her friend on the back. "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

* * *

"Excuse me! Guard-san!" a cutesy voice called out, accompanied by a knocking at the door. The man, er, fish on duty turned and opened the door to reveal the tall blonde, her eyes wide and hands clasped together.

"Do you require something?" the guard asked.

"Could you do one teensy widdle favor for us Guard-san?" Gourry-chan asked. "Would you take us to our friends?"

"Why should I?" Gourry-chan pouted and her eyes watered.

"We want to all be together one last time before Akane here gets sacrificed. Pwease Guard-san?" The guard's resolve crumbled and he smiled bashfully.

"O-Of course, ladies. Right this way." Gourry-chan gave him a wide smile and jumped up and down.

"Oh, thank you so much Guard-san!" she cheered. Amelia and Akane, who was carrying Ranma-chan on her back, behind nodded appreciatively as well. The guard rubbed his dorsal fin and blushed as he led the way to their companions. They arrived quickly and the guard glanced down the hallway.

"Okay, you can only have five minutes, then I'll have to take you back." The girls nodded and entered. With the door closed behind them, Gourry-chan shivered and adopted a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't believe I just did that," she moaned. Amelia comforted her while Akane got in front of the cell.

"How did you guys get in here?" Zelgadis asked as he stood, "And why in Ranma asleep?"

"You don't want to know how," Akane answered, "And she's asleep because she lost the fight." She set Ranma-chan down on the floor and looked at Neko-Lina, who was cuddling her ball of yarn. "That's perfect. Zelgadis, give me her yarn." He raised an eyebrow at her. Shrugging, he reached for the ball. Neko-Lina hissed and swiped at his hand. Unperturbed, he whacked her head and grabbed the yarn, tossing it between the bars to Akane. She tucked it away and knelt down by Ranma-chan's head.

"Wake up Ranma!" she shouted, getting no response. Akane tried punching her, only for Ranma-chan to roll away. She scowled and paused to think. "There's another girl here to marry you!" Still no reaction. She frowned and shouted "If you don't get up right now I'm never going to cook for you again Ranma Saotome!" Ranma-chan jolted awake, sending some snickers across the room.

"Do you mean it?" Ranma-chan asked. Rather than answer, Akane grabbed the back of her shirt and one of her arms. Amelia rushed over and clasped Ranma-chan's other arm.

"Oi, what're ya doing?" Ranma-chan demanded.

"Lina, we need you're help!" Akane called out. Ranma-chan's eyes grew wide with fear as she stared at Neko-Lina. She started struggling, trying to push away from the cell.

"What do you need me to do?" Neko-Lina asked.

"Get over here and start rubbing Ranma's face with you're tail!" Everyone froze and stared at Akane like she was crazy. "Do you want to get out of here or not?" Akane and Amelia pushed Ranma-chan up against the bars. Neko-Lina and Zelgadis looked at the protesting martial artist and it clicked. The feline sorceress turned about-face and swept her tail over Ranma-chan's face, making her freeze with a horrified expression. After a couple more times, nothing seemed to be happening.

"Nya~, now what are we supposed to do?" Neko-Lina asked. A meow came as her answer. Akane and Amelia released Ranma-chan.

"Kitty, here kitty!" Akane called, pulling out the ball of yarn. Ranma-chan turned to face her, revealing her now-feline pupils and catlike stance. She perked up as she spotted the ball.

"Catch!" Akane tossed the ball back into the cell, sending both Neko-Lina and Ranma-chan after it. Unfortunately, Ranma-chan was stopped by the bars. She hissed and swiped her hands at the iron bars. The bars fell away, creating a hole for Ranma-chan to jump through and fight Neko-Lina over the yarn. Before he could get pulled into the cat fight, Zelgadis quickly stepped out of the cell.

"Finally," he said, stretching his arms as much as he could within the restraints of the cuffs. "Now how are we getting our stuff back and getting out of this place?" As if on cue, the guard outside stormed inside.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded. Ranma-chan and Neko-Lina paused and stared at him. They found a new toy. The guard's face turned ashen and he ran away screaming with the feline duo on his tail.

"We follow them," Akane replied. Stopping only to retrieve the ball of yarn, the four ran after the three. They soon found the guard fish backed into a corner, flanked by Ranma-chan and Neko-Lina.

"Come here kitties!" Akane beckoned. The duo perked up at her voice and bounded over, Zelgadis replacing them in keeping the guard in place.

"Lina, why are you still acting like that?" Gourry-chan asked. Neko-Lina stopped, blushed, and stood up straight.

"S-Shut up! I was just getting a bit carried away, that's all!" Meanwhile, Zelgadis was interrogating the guard.

"Where are our belongings?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, we won't stop Ranma next time he wants to play," Zel threatened. The guard glanced over his shoulder at the purring Ranma-chan and began sweating bullets.

"Okay! I'll talk! Everything is down that way, two doors down the left!" he confessed, pointing the way. Zelgadis glanced at Amelia and Gourry-chan and nodded. They nodded back and left in that direction. He looked back at the guard and motioned Neko-Lina over.

"Good. Now, how do we get back to the surface?" Neko-Lina grinned at the guard, baring her fangs. That was enough to break him.

"There's a tunnel on the west side of the city," he whimpered, shrinking back from Neko-Lina. "But there's no way you'll make it without getting spotted."

"We'll see about that," Zelgadis said. At that moment Gourry-chan and Amelia returned, their arms full of the group's belongings. Gourry-chan unsheathed her sword and sliced through the cuffs holding Zelgadis and Neko-Lina.

"Ah, finally," Neko-Lina purred, scratching her ear. They each grabbed their things, except for Ranma-chan who was still in the Nekoken state, so Gourry-chan was elected to carry it.

"Alright, let's get going," Zelgadis instructed. However, Ranma-chan's interest in the guard had been renewed.

"Call her off! Call her off!" shrieked the guard as Ranma-chan lept around him playfully.

"We don't have time for this," Zelgadis groaned. "How do we change Ranma back to normal?"

"Well, there are a couple of ways," Akane said as she fought back a blush. "Does anybody have some hot water?" The Jusenkyo victims each had a thermos amongst their belongings, but all water had long turned cold. Akane groaned and sank to the ground.

"What are you doing Akane-san?" Amelia asked.

"Just wait. And no laughing!" Akane said. She tucked her feet under and patted her legs. "Ranma! Come here kitty!" Ranma-chan released the guard and looked at Akane. She meowed as she hopped over, curling up on Akane's lap. Within minutes Ranma-chan was asleep, despite snickers and giggles from the peanut gallery, which Akane's glares did nothing to silence. As soon as Ranma was soundly asleep, Akane discourteously shoved her off her lap.

"Huh? What happened?" Ranma-chan wondered, picking herself up off the floor.

"You went to the match, passed out and lost, we broke out, and here we are," Akane narrated. "Now let's get going!" The group nodded once and broke out of the passageway in a run.

"The guard said there's a tunnel to the surface at the west side of the city," Zelgadis explained to the group, "Once we exit the building, we should get to the edge of the city and follow it until we find the exit."

"Nya~, sounds simple enough," Neko-Lina said. Ranma-chan stumbled and quickly moved away from the sorceress.

"P-Please change back," she pleaded.

"No can do, nya," Neko-Lina responded. "Guess you'll just have to deal with it for now." Ranma-chan moaned.

The group exited the building and were surprised. Not only was the place well-lit for an underground cavern, but they were completely surrounded by fish people. As soon as they spotted Neko-Lina, the entire group of fishpeople took a nervous step back. Narrid waded through the crowd and stood at the front.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Akane declared. "There's no way you're using me as a sacrifice!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that," the chief said. "Guards! Restrain them!" The front line of fish people stepped forward, spears in hand.

"Nya~, now that I'm free you think you can cage me up again?" Neko-Lina asked, her slitted eyes staring the guards down.

"We can try, can't we?" Narrid rebutted. "Guards-charge!" The guards looked at one another-how were they supposed to capture the feline monster?

"Hold it!" Everyone looked up to the sky and saw Amelia surrounded by a halo of light and pointing down at the fishpeople.

"What is she doing?" Ranma-chan asked to nobody in particular.

"Not again," Zelgadis sighed, slapping his forehead.

"To kidnap the innocent and sacrifice them or force them into marriage is absolutely despicable!" Amelia continued. "Evil has run amok here and it is my-no, our duty to lead these people to a life of peace and justice!" She jumped, flipped in the air and promptly landed on her face.

"Hm...I don't think so," Narrid said. "Guards, get them!" Akane pulled Amelia to her feet as the guards finally charged at the group.

"Everyone, get together!" Zelgadis commanded. "Amelia, cast **Defense**! Gourry, Ranma and Akane, fend off the attacks!"

"Hai!" was the collective reply, except for Neko-Lina.

"NYA! I'm the leader here!" Zelgadis ignored her rant and began casting his spell.

**"Defense!"** Amelia shouted. The group of six huddled close as the air shimmered around them. The guards pounded at the unseen force to no avail.

**"Arc Brass!"** Zelgadis threw his arm up to the edge of the shield as lightning shot from his hand. The spell rained down on the fish people, paralyzing them and forcing them to the ground. Amelia dropped the shield, panting slightly.

"Come on, we need to move. They won't stay down for long," Zelgadis said. Neko-Lina growled under her breath and her ears flattened back, but followed him nevertheless.

"Dammit...stealing my thunder...," she grumbled. One glare from the sorcerer shut her up. Ranma-chan sent a last mocking glace at the fish chief and the group was off.

They found the tunnel with ease, getting there before the Arc Brass's effects wore off. Neko-Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis led the way, Ranma-chan following safely behind Akane and Gourry-chan. The group tread in silence, until...

"Ne, Ranma, how come you didn't win that fight?" Gourry-chan wondered out loud. Said martial artist froze under the sudden stares.

"Good question," Akane added with a glare. "So how did you lose, Mr."Ranma Saotome never loses"?"

"It's not my fault they were playing dirty! If we fought again I'd definitely win!" she defended. Ranma-chan shuddered, adding under her breath "So many tentacles..." The group chose to drop the issue and fell into uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, they soon saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the smell of trees and fresh air wafting down at them.

"Yes! Freedom!" Neko-Lina cheered, releasing her Light and sprinting for the exit, everyone else chasing after her. Sunlight washed over them. Neko-Lina and Gourry-chan kept cheering before realizing they were still hungry. Amelia laughed at their antics while Zelgadis rolled his eyes, yet couldn't help but smirk at them. Akane laughed and stretched, absorbing the warmth of the sun. Ranma-chan looked at her and finally remembered something.

"Akane!" Ranma-chan called her over. She turned around, eyes curious. Ranma-chan pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on Akane's head, shading her view.

"What the?" she started, pulling the object off. It was her hat. "I thought it got washed away in that whirlpool?"

"Nah, I caught it before it could," Ranma-chan explained. "Be more careful with it, would ya?" Akane placed it back on her head and smiled.

"Thanks Ranma."

* * *

(AN) And there you have it folks. Whew, finally done. Hope you enjoyed it and if anyone is wondering what happened to Ranma at the match, I'm not saying. I'll leave that up to your imaginations, heheh.

As always, reviews are welcomed. Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own neither "Slayers" nor "Ranma 1/2", I simply enjoy using the characters for my own amusement.

YES I'M FINALLY BACK! It feels so good to be back to writing like you don't even know! I know I must have really pissed some people off with my five(yikes, FIVE?) month long absence and I can't blame them. But seriously, my junior year of high school has been soooooo much harder than I thought it was going to be, but I guess five months of headaches and migraines would change anyone's opinion. I'm hoping next week my headaches will finally get dealt with(even though I've been to the doctor several times and their prescriptions have failed twice). If anybody reading this knows how bad headaches can get, I know you can sympathize here and I hope you wish me luck.

Anyway, let's move on from this depressing talk. Presenting, my absolute longest chapter to date(19 pages on word and breaking 8,000 word count!), I welcome you to enjoy this latest installment of "Anything Goes Dragon Slave"!

"..." normal speech

_'...' thoughts_

**Attack/Spell names**

* * *

"I've decided we're going to take today to do some training." Ranma continued eating his lunch, ignoring the stares from everyone else. After five minutes of silence from the group, he finally asked, "What?"

"What makes you think you're calling the shots now?" Lina demanded, taking the chance to nab some food off Gourry's plate.

"All we've been doing since we got here is travel," Ranma argued. "Me and Akane haven't had any real time for serious training, Zel and Gourry haven't been training their cursed forms, and I'm sure some work couldn't hurt Lina and Amelia."

"Fine with me," Akane said as she ate her food before it got stolen. She learned that tends to happen a lot living with Lina, Gourry, and Ranma. "I've been itching for a good workout."

Lina scowled as she stuffed her face. "I dishagree."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes and murmured, "Big surprise there." She forced her current mouthful of food and glared at the chimera.

"First off, we haven't seen that tiny animal Pokota since that stupid festival and we need to keep looking for him. Second, what the heck am I supposed to do while you all get sweaty?"

Amelia's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, I know! Lina-san, I can show you all my techniques of justice! I can teach you how to proclaim your presence at the top of trees and give justice speeches!" Lina blanched and swiftly looked to the others for more options.

"Why don't you two help me with setup and whipping these guys in shape?" Ranma offered, sending the other three into panicked looks. Lina grinned devilishly.

"Now that's my kind of job! Let's get to it right after lunch!" She looked at her plate and tightened her grip so the dish cracked. "Gourry?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Lina?" he responded with his mouth completely full.

"Why the hell did you take all my food?"

"Well you were talking and it was getting cold. I figured you didn't want any more."

"You greedy jellyfish!" she screeched, slamming her empty plate into his face.

"At least we know today's going to be more interesting than walking in forests," Zelgadis remarked flatly as he looked on dully at Lina and Gourry's brawl. Amelia nodded her head in agreement and offered to clean up after them.

* * *

"Alright, could one of you make some thin pillars come out of the ground?" Ranma asked the magic-users in the group. They looked at each other questioningly and Zelgadis stepped forward.

"Step back a bit, you wouldn't want to get caught in this," he commented. Seeing the others take two large steps backwards, he smirked and began the chant. **"Earth below me, submit to my will! Dug Haut!"** He thrust his hand against the dirt surface. Images of thin stone pillars raising up in the chimera's mind shaped the spell, creating exactly what Ranma had in mind while being careful of the surrounding forest.

Ranma lept up to one after Zelgadis straightened and looked around. "Looks perfect," he complemented. "Next, what we could use is some ice up here. Just enough to cover the tops of these." He quickly jumped back to earth, not wanting to get caught up in any spells.

_'I'm beginning to think this won't be easy,'_ Zelgadis bemoaned.

"Leave it to me!" Lina declared, brandishing her bicep. She cracked her knuckles, held her palms out in front of her, and yelled, **"Gray Buster!"** Ice crystals formed and hung in the air, those above the pillars fell slowly and collected and joined together to create a thick, icy platform.

"Ha, genius sorceresses like me don't need chaos words," Lina ribbed Zelgadis, poking his side playfully. She was soon on the ground clutching her head, as stone knuckles hurt terribly when rapped against one's head.

Ranma took the moment to laugh at her pain. "Okay then, anybody know a spell to turn the ground around here into a swamp?" Both Zelgadis and Amelia shook their heads while Lina picked herself up.

"I'm pretty sure I knew someone with that kind of spell, but they never taught it to me," she said. Ranma pouted and crossed his arms.

"Damn. Guess I'll hafta think up something else." He closed his eyes and concentrated, eventually coming up with an answer. "Got it! Zelgadis and Gourry, you guys swap to your cursed forms. You two and Akane choose a pole and stand on top. Don't fall down yet, cause I'll be right back."

The three looked at each other uncertainly, each wondering what this training exercise would be like. Gourry and Zelgadis upended their canteens over their heads to trigger their curses. Zelgadis quickly cast a Levitation, offered to drop Akane off on a pole, and volunteered Lina to do the same with Gourry-chan. Lina did so, though not without grumbling about certain sorcerers under her breath, and as soon as the three were in place, Ranma returned with his hand behind his back.

"Ta-da!" he presented, showing off the contents in his hand: three black and yellow pieces of cloth.

Akane bristled and shouted angrily, "Ranma! Why do you have Ryoga's bandannas?"

"Oh come on! It's not like I stole them or anything!" Ranma protested. "He's always whippin' these things out at me, I figured he wasn't gonna miss a few!"

"Mou! Next time we see him, you better return them baka!" Ranma wagged his finger at her, grinning widely.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the person in charge of your training? I can make this a lot harder than it already is." Akane glared daggers at him and muttered revenge for later under her breath.

Ranma chuckled as he ran and bounced off the pillars one after another, flying higher and higher until he reached the top. He barely landed on the icy surface when he jumped again towards his disciples. He soared past each of them, dropping a bandanna in their hands and dropped back down to earth.

"Put them on and make sure you can't see anything," he instructed. As they did so, Ranma began his explanation. "This training exercise will test your battle senses, balance, and ability to dodge when cornered. You'll need to be able to sense everything me, Lina and Amelia throw at you and dodge it. You are allowed to jump between the poles, if you think you can without falling or crashing into something. If you don't think you can do that, stay put and try not to fall."

"Hold up, these things are three or four meters high!" Akane argued. "What if we get hit or fall off?"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said placidly. "I'm pretty sure one of us could catch you. And if you get hit, that's just incentive for improvement."

"Wait, you're "pretty sure"? Ranma!" she protested.

"Ready, set, go!" he ordered.

"Finally!" Lina cheered. **"Flare Arrow! Flare Arrow! Flare Arrow!"**

"Oh, this doesn't feel right," Amelia cried, "but if it will help my friends, I'll do it! **Bram Fang**!" The blindfolded trio each gained stricken looks and frantically began trying to dodge.

Ranma snickered quietly. _'For once, I'm not on the receiving end of insane training.'_ He nearly turned around to search for extra projectiles, when he paused and looked at his helpers. He carefully gazed at Lina's fire arrows and the visible gusts of wind in front of Amelia.

He looked at his own hands, curious. _'I wonder if I could do magic like them. Certainly would be interesting.'_ A grin split across his face at his next thought. _'I'd love to see Ryoga's face if I could do that.'_ He shook the thought from his mind, took another look at his frantic students, and finally began looking for projectiles for himself.

"Ah!" Amelia yelled suddenly, ceasing her barrage and pointing off into the bushes nearby. "I just saw Pokota-san!" Almost instantly Lina also stopped her barrage, the blindfolded trio ripped the bandannas away from their eyes, and Ranma smacked his forehead.

"Crap!" came a voice in the foliage. The small animal bolted out into the open space and weaved between the poles, hoping to lose them.

"God dammit! We were finally getting to train!" Ranma exclaimed as he took after Pokota. "I'm gonna make you wish you didn't interrupt us!"

"Don't follow me!" Pokota called over his shoulder.

"Like hell we aren't!" The whole group ran into the densely packed forest. Ranma used the trees to gain speed while the magic-users picked up Gourry-chan and Akane to shorten the distance through **Raywing**. Though Zelgadis didn't make note of it at the time, he vaguely noticed he needed to more concentration to pull off the spell, and even then it exhausted him more than usual.

They eventually managed to chase him onto a dirt path cutting into the forest. By this time, they could see the sky being dyed orange, red, and purple. At this point Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis dropped their** Raywings** and continued on foot, along with their passengers.

"Finally I can see my target!" Lina crowed triumphantly. "Do you know how much trouble I'm in because of you?"

"I don't have time to deal with you guys!" Pokota yelled. "Especially not today!"

"See if I care! **Damu Brass**!" A crimson orb was formed in Lina's hand and she vaulted it at the tiny animal. As soon as the first was out of her hands, she created one after another to toss at Pokota. He looked behind him, his eyes wide, and he forced his legs to speed up in order to dodge the balls of light.

As the last one exploded behind him, he turned around to gloat, only for Ranma to dive at him with arms out stretched. Pokota jumped quickly to the left onto a tree branch, leaving Ranma to tuck and roll to keep from planting himself into the ground.

"Ha ha! You missed!"

"Dodge this!" Pokota looked around wildly to see Akane coming straight at him with her mallet out. He dived into the bushes and her mallet snapped the branch right off the tree. The group rejoined, surrounding the bush Pokota had dived into.

"Come out tiny animal~!" Lina said, sickly sweet. "Nowhere else to run now!"

"Ano, Lina-san," Amelia began uncertainly. "Have you noticed the fog?" Everyone looked around in the corners of their eyes. Pokota silently inhaled, nervous. _'Mist? It can't be that time already!'_

"This mist wasn't here a minute ago," Zelgadis added quietly.

"What's going on?" Akane questioned. Suddenly the bushes rustled loudly.

"Who's there?" Ranma demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he reached into his pocket and whipped out another of Ryoga's bandannas, sending it flying. It flew through part of the bush, slicing of that entire section of leaves.

"Another one Ranma?" Akane admonished, jabbing him in the ribs. "How many of them have you collected?"

"Now's not the time for this!" Lina yelled at both of them. She turned back to the bush. "Come out now before I turn the bush to ashes."

"My, did that surprise me!" came an annoyingly familiar voice from the group of bushes behind them. "If that had been anybody but me, they would have been decapitated!" the voice said cheerfully.

"Xellos?" everybody cried at once as they whipped around. In his hands they saw a struggling Pokota and Ryoga's bandanna.

"Things like that are quite dangerous, don't you think?" he continued, seemingly oblivious to their surprise.

"Who is this guy?" Pokota questioned, pulling at the demon's grip. "Is he one of your allies? Make him let me go!"

"Well, I'm not sure if we would call him an "ally" exactly," Lina mused.

"Whatever! Just let me go already!"

"Now, now, don't struggle so much Pokota-san," Xellos said. His face remained cheerful as ever, but the bandanna burst into blue fire. Pokota gasped and wisely chose to stop struggling.

"So, now that Pokota's caught and Xellos is here, what are you two even doing here?" Lina questioned.

"My answer is the same as always Lina-san! That's a secret!" Lina slapped her forehead; she really should have seen that coming. "As for Pokota-san here, why not try looking around?" Everybody paused and scoured their surroundings. Or rather, attempted to.

"How did the mist get so thick so fast?" Akane exclaimed. "I can barely see anything at all!"

"Really?" Xellos prodded. "Try taking a closer look."

Akane scowled. "Didn't you just hear me? That isn't possible right-"

"Hold on-I think I see something!" Amelia exclaimed. The group turned to face the way the princess was looking and suddenly they weren't in a forest anymore. Instead, they found themselves in a very rocky terrain on a cliff.

"Where are we?" Gourry-chan voiced the thoughts of the group majority. "What is this place?"

Pokota smacked his face. "Shit."

The gang navigated along the newly revealed path, coming into an ancient town hiding in the terrain. Giant trees hid most of the buildings from view, having grown to cover them up over time. Eventually they could tell it wasn't just a town that once existed in this place.

It was an entire country.

"What's all these buildings doing in a place like this?" Ranma's whisper sounded like a shout, echoing in the deep silence.

"Plants are growing all over the place and moss is overrunning the buildings," Amelia added nervously.

"I can't sense anyone but us in this place," Zelgadis commented. "It's completely empty." Pokota, still held in Xellos's grip, gritted his teeth and fought to say anything.

"Was this place abandoned for some reason?" Lina asked casually, seemingly unaffected by the ominous feel of the area.

Pokota's will to remain silent snapped. "It's not abandoned!" he shouted. "This is my birthplace!" Everyone, sans a certain priest, gawked.

"Your birthplace?" Lina cried.

Pokota glowered at Xellos. "Let me go alr-!" Before he could finish his sentence Xellos loosened his grip ever so slightly, sending the surprised tiny animal towards the ground. Rubbing his sore face, Pokota picked himself up off the ground and lept to perch on Amelia's head.

"Yare, yare, I feel so hated," Xellos moaned playfully.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Pokota yelled.

Lina laughed. "He's my useful item No. 4!"

Xellos faltered. "N-number four?" Zelgadis's eye twitched.

"And exactly who are useful items No. 1 through 3?" he growled.

"Yeah! What about me and Akane!" Ranma joined in, only to get a slap on the head by Akane.

"Honestly, now's not the time for this!" Lina laughed uneasily, cleared her throat and leaned in close to Pokota.

"Don't try to take Xellos on," she advised quietly. "You won't be able to handle him and you aren't the only one. We can't either." Pokota looked back at Xellos, now more wary than before.

Lina stepped back and, in a louder voice this time, asked, "With that said, you mind telling us about your birthplace?"

"...Fine. This country's name is Taforashia," he began to explain. "It's a country hidden away by mist for a reason. Only once in a few months does the mist open a path to the town."

"Taforashia?" Amelia said hesitantly.

"You've heard it before?" Akane asked.

"I feel like I've heard it before...," Gourry-chan added.

"Gourry, you know?" Lina questioned incredulously.

"...but I forgot!" Lina glared murderous daggers at her idiot partner.

"Then keep your mouth shut! You're just making things worse!" Gourry-chan nodded silently, afraid saying something else may spark her wrath. Pokota exhaled sharply and scowled at the distraction.

"Taforashia," he continued, "is a country created centuries ago by descendants ancient Sairagg when it was called a mage city."

"Yes, but there is another tale left behind," Xellos interrupted. "Taforashia, the legendary town that disappeared in one night."

"Disappeared in one night?" Akane repeated.

"At one time, a plague called "Durum disease" spread throughout this country. There were no cures for it back then, so the neighboring countries that feared the disease did not provide aid to them."

"How could they!" Amelia protested.

Xellos smirked slightly and his ever "smiling" eyes seemed to look at Zelgadis. "Then, one wizard appeared and tried to save this country, but the country disappeared into the mist before the wizard could..."

"So that's this place, Taforashia?" Ranma asked.

"That's the folk tale that people were left with," Xellos answered.

"That's not it!" Pokota protested. "This country erased itself on its own will."

"Pokota-san?" Amelia questioned the small creature on her head.

"What he said is true to a certain point; this country wasn't destroyed nor did it disappear," he elaborated. "Let me prove it." He led them through the ruins until they came upon an ornate door covered in roots with a large tree growing out behind it.

He held his hand-like ear up to the door and cast a spell, making his ear glow brightly. Runes glowed into existence beneath his hand and the door swung open.

"There was indeed no remedy for Durum disease back then, and this country was waiting for its own death. But, one wizard showed us the path to salvation!" As he spoke, the group entered past the door into a long hallway, in which lamps glowed green as they walked by. They tread down a spiral staircase and finally came across another door, taller than the one that lead them inside.

Runes again faded into existence and this time spread across the entire door, rather than the small runes on the first door. Again the door swung open and the group was in a wide, open room, without any lights.

"Originally, this room was constructed to be an underground cemetery," Pokota said quietly. Akane gasped and felt herself begin to tremble.

"Then, does that mean...?" Lina's question trailed off. Pokota only held an ear out, cast a **Lighting** spell and let them see the evidence for themselves.

The entire room looked like it had be made purely out of crystals, if it hadn't been for one thing. Beneath the surface of the walls and floor lay hundreds of bodies, encased in the crystal.

Akane let out a strangled breath and dropped to her knees, curling in on herself. Everyone jumped at the noise and turned to look at her.

"Wha-Akane!" Ranma called out her name upon seeing her state. "What's the matter?" She didn't answer, she could only gaze helplessly at the frozen bodies and shake in fear.

"There's so many," Amelia whispered. "They aren't all...dead, are they?" She let out a relieved sigh at Pokota shaking his head "no".

"This looks just like that spell Hellmaster used back in Sairagg," Zelgadis mumbled under his breath.

"Hellmaster Phibrizo," Lina said, shivers running up her spine. Even after all this time, the name still got her all worked up.

"Don't worry, they're all just sleeping," Pokota reaffirmed. "The citizens of this country have all been put to sleep with magic until a remedy for the disease is found. At the same time, a mist that engulfs the entire country was conjured to hide it from other people."

"Hold it!" Zelgadis interjected. "You said the plague that spread through this country was the Durum disease, right? Then a remedy for that should have been established a few years ago already."

"Really? Then, these people don't have to fear the disease anymore!" Amelia said, relieved.

"Then why are these people still asleep?" Gourry-chan pointed out.

"The remedy for the disease may have been found already, but the wizard that cast this spell has gone missing!"

Lina nodded her head in understanding. "Ah, things never work out the way you plan them."

"There sure are a lot of irresponsible people in this world," Zelgadis agreed, looking pointedly at the sorceress to his side.

"What do you know?" Pokota yelled. "For this country that nobody wanted to save, only that person lent his hand to us!"

"So, if we find that person, then all these people will wake up?" Gourry-chan asked.

"Yeah!" Amelia agreed. She looked at Pokota and inquired, "What's this person's name?"

He scoffed at them. "He's a person that chump mages like you guys will never be able to reach!"

_'What did he just say to us?'_ Lina mentally ranted, a tick forming on her forehead. _'Chump mages? He's going to pay for that later!'_ However, his next words nearly put a stop to both Lina's and Zelgadis's hearts.

"His name is Rezo. The blind wiseman, his name is Rezo the Red Priest."

"Rezo?" the two of them cried out together. Ranma, still on the floor with Akane, was thinking _'I'm definitely missing something here.'

* * *

_

The group exited the cemetary in silence once Ranma managed to coax Akane to her feet. She clung to his shirt the entire way out, refusing to let go until she was able to sit down away from the site. Amelia, on the other hand, spent the trip glancing between her two best friends Lina and Zelgadis. Lina looked like she was trying to figure something out, while Zelgadis tried to maintain a level head and conceal the anger rushing through her veins. She couldn't help but feel they knew something and she was out of the loop.

As Pokota resealed the outside down, the rest of the group came together.

"Rezo the Red Priest," Zelgadis started. "I can certainly say I didn't expect to hear that name be brought up."

"You're telling me," Lina agreed. "But that way, now I can see why that spell resembled Hellmaster Phibrizo's."

"An unexpected name indeed...," Zelgadis continued.

"Really, you think so?" Xellos questioned, recieving a suspicious glare from Lina and Zelgadis.

"Okay, can someone fill me in, cause I'm as lost as Ryoga," Ranma said impatiently.

"Ano," Amelia said hesitantly, "I would like to know too. I've never met Rezo-san personally, so I don't know much about him besides his legacy. Why did the two of you react like that to hearing Rezo-san's name?" Lina looked at Zelgadis.

"It's your choice Zel." The sorcerer swordsman looked over his audience, except for Xellos who got skipped over completely. He let out a thin, silent sigh out his nose.

"I'll explain everything to you later Amelia, but the short version of it is that he was the one who made me into a chimera, and that it was Lina and I who killed him because he housed a fragment of Shabranigdu in his soul." Zelgadis glanced cautiously at Amelia, nearly cringing at her stricken expression.

"In any case," Lina spoke up, saving Zelgadis from dying of too much attention on himself, "there's something we need to know Xellos." He cocked his he to the side, feigning ignorance. "You never explained your appearance here and you seem to know an awful lot about a country that's been off the map for years."

"Oh, don't mind me," he said, "I've had nothing to do with this country's past. I simply have business to do here today, that's all." Lina quirked an eyebrow at him.

"'Business'? If it were just 'business', why didn't you just tell us earlier?" she interrogated. "Something tells me your business has something to do with us, so what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough." Lina was about to protest more when Pokota finally returned to the group.

"Now that you know my country's history, would you mind getting out of here? I honestly didn't want to bring anyone into this in the first place," he requested.

"There's still some things we need to know. We need to know the complete truth about the business with the mage tanks and exactly who you are. Also," she added before he could interrupt, "since there isn't much of a point of hiding this fact, what would you do if Rezo was no longer in this world." He pushed his shoulders back angrily and looked her in the eye. Xellos looked on in amusement and suddenly turned to look somewhere in the distance. _'And in three...'_

"Are you loony?" he yelled.

_'Two...'_

"If Rezo wasn't alive anymore,-"

_'One.'_

All of a sudden the air was filled with the roar of explosions. Everyone, including Ranma and the recovered Akane, turned and saw dust clouds rising up on the horizon. Zelgadis narrowed his eyes and immediately looked back at Xellos.

"Is this your doing?" he accused.

"If it is or if it isn't, you're going to check it anyway, am I right?" Xellos responded vaguely. Zelgadis ground his teeth together and fought the urge to punch the damn Mazoku in his face. Instead, he rejoined the rest of the group as they dashed in the direction of the explosions.

"Mah, so predictable," Xellos said cheekily right before he teleported directly to the site of the destruction.

* * *

"No! Not there! The seal!" Pokota yelled as they approached the site. Flames licked the air, climbing higher with each passing second.

"Ext Ball!" Amelia and Lina shouted together. Shining balls of blue light spiraled into existence and flew at the fire and extinguished it.

"What's this building s'posed to be?" Ranma demanded.

"The King's Mansion," Pokota replied, panicked. He pushed the doors open and announced his presence. "Who dares to run foul in the King's Mansion?" There was no response for a few moments, when a deep, booming voice called out.

"So, Pokota, you came by too," the voice said. "I beg your pardon, Prince Posel Corbel Taforashia." Everyone stared, yet again, at the small creature in front of them.

"Prince?" Lina cried. 'Why can't princes ever look like the story books and leave my fantasies alone?'

Pokota ignored her. "It's you, isn't it Duclis? Where are you? Show yourself before me!"

The voice sighed. "So loud. You don't need to shout. I am right here." Out from one of the hallways in front of them stepped another strange creature. It was human-sized, yet looked like a large blue tiger. It was covered in strange, pale blue armor, adorned with red spheres.

"It's been a while, Pokota," it commented.

"It was you after all Duclis. You were the one who stole the mage tanks!" Pokota accused.

Duclis chuckled. "There are unusual people that would even spend large amounts of money on those pathetic prototypes."

"What?" Pokota exclaimed. Laughter came traveling down the hallway, female sounding this time. From behind Duclis came two women. One had orange-red hair, was dressed in an ornate blue dress with ridiculous white collar, carried a fan in front of her face, and walked with the air of a diplomat. The other woman had deep, almost crimson colored short hair and was dressed as a maid.

"Who are these people?" Amelia questioned. Lina studied them carefully.

"A beastman, a servant, and..." The diplomatic character stepped forward and gazed at the group with thinly disguised contempt.

"So is wreck the prince of this country?" she inquired, looking at Pokota. She laughed. "What a peculiar shape."

Pokota bristled. "What'd you say? Who the hell are you?"

"I am dealing with a prince, so it would be rude of you not to introduce yourself first before I am." She sniffed in distaste. "Obviously someone was not raised with proper manners. I am Gioconda. I control the land of a marquis in Ruvinagald."

The girl behind her spoke for the first time. "I am Ozel," she stated simply. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lina leaned in close to the others, hiding her mouth from view. "First we hear Pokota's a prince, now Gioconda, the one who supposedly started most of this mess, is this old hag?"

"Don't worry Lina-san," Amelia whispered back. "I'm a princess. We're not falling behind on that aspect." Lina nodded her head happily in agreement, until she replayed her friend's words back in her head.

"That's not the issue!" she yelled, startling everyone else. She huffed. "Well. At least now I can finally see what's going on now."

"What?" Pokota asked.

"Basically, those mage tanks were built in this country and these people stole them."

"Isn't that what they just went over five minutes ago?" Ranma asked. "All you did was repeat what they said without complicating it." Lina glared daggers at him and whacked him with a slipper that she had stored under her cloak.

"Oi, I'm supposed to be the detective here, not you! Don't go trying to steal my spotlight!" Gioconda sneered and chuckled at them.

"I see now too. You must be the little lass called Lina Inverse, are you not?"

Lina smirked. "FYI, I'm not the one who destroyed those mage tanks, okay old hag?"

"Hmph. For those rumors to even exist is a problem for me. The value of the mage tanks will no doubt drop if people begin hearing they aren't invulnerable."

"Value?" Zelgadis joined in the conversation. "You plan on selling them off as weapons?"

"A merchant of war, in other words," Lina said. "It's no wonder, if you love war so much, that security's being tightened around your border with Saillune. Am I right so far?"

"You know quite a bit for such a small brat." Lina saw red. She tried to lunge forward, but felt hands on both arms, her waist, and Zelgadis stabbing her shadow.

"Dammit you guys let me at her!"

"Calm down Lina!" Zel ordered. "We don't know what she's planning to do to us yet, so keep your temper under control until we need to fight, got it?" She growled, but didn't try to move forward again.

"You are evil, stealing from other countries just for money!" Amelia declared. "I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, will punish you in the name of justice!" Gioconda looked at Amelia with a vaguely surprised expression.

"That name...so you must be Saillune royalty."

"So what if I am?"

"I've always found the trend of Saillune always acting as noble-minded to be repulsive."

Amelia scowled as Zelgadis spoke up. "Did you really think picking a fight with Saillune was a good idea? The disparity between the size of Ruvinagald and Saillune is far too great for you to ever win." Amelia sent him a grateful smile and puffed her chest out with pride.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean by that?" Pokota exclaimed. "I won't ever forgive you guys!" He jumped into the air, brought his ears together and shouted **"Bram Fang!"** Air whipped around in front of him and headed straight for the marquis. Duclis stepped forward and, just by holding his hand out to face the spell, managed to deflect it.

"Why you, Duclis! **Burst Flare**!"

"Wait!" Lina cried out. "That spell-!" Ozel picked up Gioconda while Duclis simply looked at the oncoming ball of fiery death.

"Everyone get together!" Amelia ordered. **"Ray Wing!"** Pokota's spell exploded, decimating the windows while everybody under Amelia's spell barely managed to avoid getting caught in the blast. The flames around them died down enough for Amelia to drop her hold over her spell.

"Ouch! It hurt!" he cried. Adding insult to injury, Lina gave him a whack on the head for good measure. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hoping it'll get through your thick skull not to use that sort of spell indoors anymore!"

"Wait you two! There's something still in there!" Akane warned, speaking for the first time since her breakdown in the cemetary.

As they looked into the remaining flames, a shadow emerged from inside the Mansion.

"Duclis?" Pokota shouted, shocked.

"That was a direct hit! How did he survive that without getting hurt?" Lina added. She squinted and gasped. "Don't tell me his armor is...!"

"It's Zanaffar armor," Pokota answered. Zelgadis looked at him sharply while Lina's eyes widened.

Duclis stopped in front of them. "While its still incomplete, it is still able to defend against this level of magical attack."

"You," Pokota began angrily. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do."

"Why? Tell me why Duclis?"

"You should know, as well, Pokota."

"Well we don't!" Lina complained. "What the hell is going on now! I finally figured it all out and now you two go and screw it up again!"

Duclis smirked. "If that's the case, why don't I just skip right to part where I deal with you pests?" A beam of light materialized from his armor and shot just above their heads, colliding with a tree behind them and creating another explosion. Everybody ran and retreated to a nearby roof.

"What in the world was that?" Ranma exclaimed. Duclis walked toward them again and Pokota brought his hands together in preparation of another spell, when something came flying down from above.

"What?" Duclis yelled, rolling to the side to dodge. It sailed right past him and back up into the tree canopy.

"Now what the hell is going on!" Lina growled. At that moment the girl Ozel came dropping back down with Gioconda, setting the marquis down gently.

"Enough of this," she said. Ozel pulled a giant sword from somewhere and offered it to Gioconda. "I can not allow the Zanaffar armor's value to drop if it were to somehow get damaged."

"I don't know what that was just know, but just leave it to me," Duclis said. "All I have to do is kill all witnesses here, right?"

"You attempt to do so and you will answer to me," came a voice from high up.

_'That voice sounds familiar,'_ Lina thought, glancing upwards. A streak of color suddenly flashed across the dark sky.

"What was that?" Gioconda exclaimed. She suddenly became aware of a shadow growing over her.

"Mistress!" Ozel grabbed her again and pulled her backwards just as something slammed into the earth. Dust kicked up upon impact, obscuring the figure.

"Who are you?" Duclis questioned. Everybody watched carefully as the dust cleared and Lina soon remember where she had heard the voice before.

"My name is Kynis Heasiudrenn, not that it is of your concern yet."

"It's that elf!" she exclaimed. "That guy from when we first docked!" Indeed it was, but something still seemed off to Lina. It seemed he was missing his cloak and now had a weapon with him, which he was now pulling out from the ground.

_'He fights with a shield?'_ He held a dark, crimson red shield in his hand. It had a white rim around it and was decorated with pure white runes.

He pointed it towards Duclis. "Answer me: how did you obtain the secret to Zanaffar armor."

"Unless you really want me to talk, you'll have to try better than just a shield," Duclis answered snidely. "Besides, we have a trump card none of you have seen yet."

_'I should just stop trying to keep up with all these plot twists,'_ Lina mentally complained. "What is it this time, a pet dragon?"

"No. He's standing right behind you." Kynis didn't take his eyes off Duclis for even a second, while Lina and co. spun around.

Xellos waved at them. "Hi~! Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Xellos! You're on their side?" Lina yelled.

"Well, that's-"

"Just explain it Xellos," Kynis said calmly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Amelia asked while Lina began pulling her hair out in frustration.

"That is something for another time. Xellos?" he prompted.

Xellos pouted. "I was just trying to have some fun. Anyway, I was on their side, but something else came up."

"What?" Gioconda shouted. "You can't mean that! We have a contract!"

"Correction: we had a contract," he said gleefully. "My business here today was to cancel it. You guys are on your own now~! And if I were you, I'd answer his questions."

"Now again, tell me how you obtained the Zanaffar armor," Kynis demanded again.

"Ha, how should I know?" Gioconda replied. "All we received was a Claire Bible manuscript with the instructions. There was nothing indicating who sent it or from where and I decided it would be profitable to use them."

Kynis narrowed his gaze, but lowered his shield. "I see." He turned away and walked towards Lina's group. They tensed for action, while he said, "Escape now marquis, and you will get to live another day."

She scoffed, took the sword from Ozel, and charged at him. "Nobody orders me around!" Kynis seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of her. While she was caught off guard, he knocked the sword away with the shield, grasped it with both hands now, and slammed her into the ground. He stayed standing, keeping her pinned down with the edge of his shield against her throat.

"Before your henchmen decide to come after me, I wish to remind you all that Xellos is no longer your ally," he stated loud enough for Ozel and Duclis to hear. "As soon as I let you up, return to your own country. I will not show you this sort of mercy again." He pulled his shield away and kept his gaze on her this time. She seethed inwardly.

"Ozel! We're leaving," she ordered. Ozel sheathed the sword, picked up her mistress, and fly away. Duclis hung back a second, just long enough to meet Pokota's gaze, and then he bounded off behind his employer. All was silent in the air, until...

"What the hell just happened?" Lina screamed. Xellos flew over to Kynis in a laughing fit.

"Ah, just being around you and Lina-san here makes my day." Kynis looked at him flatly.

"Now isn't the time for this. You heard the marquis, this was certainly _his_ doings."

"Yes~, but I seem to recall it wasn't my job to look after him, was it, Knight-sama?" Xellos teased.

"What are you nimrods talking about?" Lina demanded. Kynis looked towards her and bowed.

"My apologies for our brief meeting last time, but I knew that would lead you to your wanted poster," he began.

Lina blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, mind explaining a few things then?"

"There are only so many I can fully answer, but go ahead and ask."

Xellos sighed melodramatically. "You see, this is your problem Knight-sama. You never even try making a game out of anything or make anyone guess."

"Shut it Xellos, or I'm knocking you down to useful item No. 6," Lina deadpanned. With Xellos pouting, she continued. "First of all, who is this "he" you two were talking about, second why does Xellos call you "Knight-sama", third what's with the shield, and fourth, for now at least, why did you say you owed my your life?"

Kynis gave a small smile. "Again I apologize, but all of that will be answered soon enough."

"Dammit!" Lina roared. "Next time someone tries to deny me information I'll strangle them!"

"See, I told you this could be fun!" Xellos crowed.

_'No wonder they know each other. They're both crazy!'_ the rest of the group thought.

Kynis made a half-turn, looking about to leave, but he paused. "I will leave you with two pieces of my past, as I owe you at least that much as of now."

"About damn time," Lina muttered.

"There are two beings you have met before whom have directly influenced my life. You saved the life of one and destroyed a piece of the other. In both cases the monster race was involved," he explained cryptically.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ranma asked, confused.

"In any case, you will be facing many hard times soon after today. I can not remain with you, and Xellos will surely shirk his duties, so expect to see an old...acquaintance, of yours, Lina Inverse," Kynis forewarned. He flicked his wrist and, for just a moment, his shield seemed as if it were fluid and flowed in the wind. They didn't see anything more than that as the mysterious elf and trickster priest teleported away.

"...I need a fracking drink or something," Lina complained as she cradled her developing migraine.

* * *

The group of now seven, as Pokota relented and joined them for the time being, trudged their way out of Taforashia, exhausted after such a long day.

_'Something's still bugging me,'_ Ranma pondered. He gazed at the strangely silent girl walking by his side. Akane kept her eyes locked on the path in front of her and for once wasn't yelling at him for being so close.

"...Hey, Akane?" he said in a low voice. She flinched at the sudden noise and looked up at him with wide eyes. Recognition came back to her and she dropped her guard slightly.

"What is it Ranma?" she asked tiredly.

"What happened with you back there?" She flinched again and hugged her arms close to her body.

"It was nothing, just...some memories I thought I'd forgotten," Akane whispered. _'Oka-chan...'_ Ranma gave her a confused expression, but wisely chose to drop the subject.

On the other side of the group, Amelia was still rolling Kynis's last words over in her head.

_'A friend of Lina-san's? I wonder who he meant by that?'_ the princess of Saillune wondered.

* * *

Crown Prince Philionel was tired. He was concerned for his daughter, whom he hasn't heard from in weeks, and was dying to know if the cure was real or not. Still, it wouldn't do for the crown prince not to focus on his country and instead spend the days worrying. He needed to stay strong for his country and his daughter when she returned from her noble journey. So he threw himself into work. He spent the majority of the day holed up in his study, reviewing, submitting, and ratifying paperwork.

Tonight he had stayed in his study for far longer than he had intended. The sun had long since set and the coffee on his desk was completely cold. It stands to reason that, when he finally stood, stretched, and looked away from his paperwork, he thought he was sharing a room with a ghost.

The shadowed figure was just there one moment despite not being there before, especially since it hadn't bothered using a door. Phil stared at it, wondering if his eyes had gone screwy on him or if the light of the room was off, or if maybe-

"Prince Philionel," it said. There went _that_ theory.

"What does a ghost have to do with me?" Phil wondered absently. "I know! You want me to release you from this world so you my find peace in the afterlife!"

"I am not a ghost, and I am also not an assassin." Well there goes _that_ theory too. "I merely wish some information of you."

"That depends," Phil said cautiously. "What do you want to know."

"I need information about your daughter." Phil bristled and hunched his shoulders up.

"If you think you're going anywhere near my dear Amelia-!"

"No, not her. However, I have seen her quite recently." Phil stopped.

"What?"

"Hai. She was fine, as were her friends, so you may stop worrying," the figure reassured. "However, she is not the reason for my visit here."

"Eh? But you just said-"

"Yes, I need information about you daughter. But not Amelia."

"...I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Phil said firmly.

"Yes you do. I am referring to your first daughter, the one you declared to the other countries as missing after she ran away when her mother was murdered, despite the fact that you have been keeping top secret tabs on her." Philionel bristled.

"It seems to me that you know more than enough, so I would appreciate it if you left now."

"No, not yet. There will be a power capable of threatening the world appearing soon, and your daughter may be able to help where I myself can not." The figure stepped forward out of the shadows, allowing Phil to see his face.

"Tell me where I can find Gracia Ul Naga Saillune," Kynis interrogated. "Where is Naga the Serpant?"

* * *

(A/N) And there you have it! We've finally returned to the main storyline of Revolution and Kynis finally shows his face again! What exactly is his and Xellos's relationship? Why is he getting called a knight? How exactly is Kynis connected the Lina? Why am I asking _you_ these questions if _I'm_ the author? All very good questions, but like he said, all will be revealed in due time. Until then, you guys can just keep guessing.

Also, I'm betting at least some of you guys know where I got the idea with his weapon and Lina's use of the word "fracking". Says quite a bit about what I grew up around, huh?

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise it won't take five more months for the next one. Please leave reviews, they honestly make my day everytime I get one. Until next time, ja ne~!


End file.
